


El que tiene mil nombres

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock no cree en Dios ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Hasta que un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.<br/>“Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El joven de los ojos sangre

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Hasta que un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
“Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal”.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

Capítulo 1.-El joven de los ojos sangre

 

Sherlock Holmes siempre fue un hombre de ciencia, la lógica y el conocimiento hacía girar su mundo y no había cabida para amigos imaginarios llamados, dioses, ángeles y demonios; cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos, simplemente era borrada. No quería que el precioso espacio en su cerebro se desperdiciara con tales tonterías.

Era un día normal en el 221B de Baker Street; había sido una semana sin muchos casos, y los pocos que tuvieron, no llenaban las expectativas de Sherlock.  
Al mediodía, un joven moreno arribó al departamento del detective consultor y su doctor. Holmes no tardó en deducirlo, mientras John le ofrecía asiento en la silla de los clientes. Media unos 1.68 cm., cuerpo delgado, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado con algunos agujeros, pero no hechos por el desgaste natural de la tela —que no tenía más de dos lavadas—, lo que indicaba eran así originalmente; una playera negra tipo polo y unos tenis de marca. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas con pulseras de hilo con palabras que Sherlock no comprendió. El muchacho no parecía mayor a los 18 años, pero su mirada era la de un hombre que ha vivido por mucho tiempo.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —preguntó John con cierta incomodidad pero tratando de ser afable, había algo extraño en el joven, era como estar en presencia de un animal salvaje.  
—Soy José Castillo —dijo con voz de quien aún conserva vestigios de una adolescencia recién perdida —pero preferiría que me llamaran Itzamná—.

El joven era latino, Sherlock lo dedujo fácilmente, saltaba a la vista. Había llegado en el vuelo de las 6 am., desde México. No llevaba maleta, lo que indicaba que la había dejado en el hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Tenía una pequeña mancha de café en la ropa, casi imperceptible, posiblemente tomó un desayuno ligero, apresurado probablemente. Tenía un ligero y característico aroma mezcla de incienso y hierbas; quizás fue a una iglesia católica o participó en algún ridículo ritual y por supuesto que Sherlock se lo hizo saber.

—Es verdad lo que dicen de usted —dijo el joven sonriendo. —Necesito que me ayude a encontrar a mis hermanos y hermanas, antes de que ellos lo hagan —suspiró —. Quizás no crea lo que estoy a punto de contarle, pero les aseguro que cada palabra es verdad. En el principio de los tiempos, cuando Dios…—  
— ¡Aburrido! —dijo Sherlock. José ni siquiera se movió. —Pensé que me traerías un caso interesante—.  
—Hagamos un trato, señor Holmes: Si logro convencerlo, me escuchará… Sino… bueno, le daré algo de entretenimiento —Sherlock lo miró renuente, pero finalmente asintió.

Itzamná de pronto se tensó, algo andaba mal; sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo y Sherlock lo siguió inmediatamente, seguido de John. El muchacho corría rápido, como si fuese un atleta de alto rendimiento. Fueron necesarias gran parte de las habilidades físicas del detective consultor para poder seguirle el paso.

Llegaron hasta un edificio abandonado, donde los drogadictos solían reunirse para consumir.  
—No debieron seguirme —dijo el moreno tan pronto le dieron alcance.  
—No debiste salir corriendo así —replicó John tratando de recuperar el aliento, por supuesto que Sherlock no parecía ni tan sudoroso o agotado como su compañero, al contrario, sus ojos brillaban con la anticipación de la emoción que no había tenido desde su último enfrentamiento con Moriarty.  
—Están en peligro, deben marcharse. Después les diré lo que quieran, pero ahora… Por favor, váyanse —les pidió preocupado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Sherlock observa al joven escrutadoramente; éste comienza a tensarse, olfatea el aire y él le imita, el casi imperceptible olor a muerte que surge poco a poco comienza a hacerse más evidente.  
Una mujer andrajosa y de horrible aspecto sale del edificio, sus ropas raídas están sucias por manchas negruzcas que Holmes no tarda en deducir: sangre.  
—Carne fresca —la voz de la mujer es chillante, pero hay algo en ella que produce miedo. Sherlock lo siente, pero se niega a moverse; por alguna razón, tiene el impulso de querer proteger al joven de la misma manera que le sucede con John.

Watson ya ha entrado en modo soldado; tiene la pistola en la mano, acariciando el gatillo, listo para disparar en el momento adecuado. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo tiembla, esa mujer le produce miedo, uno diferente al que podía esperar sentir, que no había experimentado desde que estuvo en la guerra.  
La extraña muestra un cuchillo ensangrentado, lo pasa por su cuello haciendo una señal que ellos interpretan perfectamente, sin más, se lanza contra Sherlock. John ni siquiera lo piensa, le vacía todas las municiones de su pistola: una en la pierna, dos en el pecho, otra en la cabeza y las demás se pierden.

 

La mujer cae de espaldas y Watson suelta el arma, intenta ir con la mujer y ayudarle ahora que está inofensiva, pero Itzamná se lo impide.  
—Idiota, acabas de liberarla —gruñe. Sherlock está por acercarse también, pero la piel de la difunta comienza a moverse violentamente, como si hubiese algo vivo bajo esa delgada capa de piel, tratando de salir. Entonces, la carne se abre con asquerosos sonidos. Una criatura de un metro de altura surge de las entrañas de la mujer que yace muerta en un charco de sangre. Parece no tener piel e incluso se puede apreciar las venas verdosas, su cabeza es grande y deforme, sus ojos son oscuros, pero en ellos se refleja el terror.

Sherlock retrocede un paso, inconscientemente, cubriendo a John con su cuerpo. Tiene una sensación de miedo, su mente no es capaz de procesar lo que sus ojos ven, la lógica le dice que aquello delante de él es, imposible.  
—Maldición —Itzamná era el único que no parecía afectado con lo que pasaba delante de ellos, era como si le resultara tan común como un amanecer o el cambio de estaciones. —Por última vez, váyanse ahora que aún hay tiempo—.

El moreno dio un paso adelante y se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso al desnudo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos en un segundo y su cuerpo comenzó a mutar bajo la mirada de los otros dos hombres; luego su mirada se volvió felina.  
— ¡Jesucristo! —exclamó John. Eso no fue todo, las manos del muchacho se volvieron garras y la forma humana mutó hasta casi desaparecer.

La metamorfosis fue una visión repugnante —tanto, que incluso Sherlock tuvo problemas para mantener su cuerpo quieto —. El sonido de los huesos crujiendo, las vísceras y las venas creciendo, expandiendo y moviéndose… hasta que frente a ellos quedó un ser que era más bestia que humano.  
—No se muevan y no interfieran —dijo aquella criatura, aún con leves vestigios humanos, pero de voz bestial.  
La mujer río con ganas; no había comido un nahual desde hacía tiempo y como era muy joven, de seguro su carne estaría suavecita.

Sherlock observó perplejo, aquello en lo que se había transformado Itzamná: Una figura alta —casi tanto como él—, un fino pelaje negro le cubría desde las orejas redondas hasta los pies y la cola. Sus extremidades se asemejaban a las de un felino, su cabeza era como la de una pantera. El pantalón y el calzado se encontraban destrozados en el suelo, apenas su ropa interior se mantenía intacta.

El enorme felino rugió sin más, y se lanzó contra el ente maligno. Sherlock y John se mantuvieron quietos, cómo dos mudos espectadores.  
Unos minutos, horas, ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la bestia que era Itzamná, logró matar a la criatura, destrozándole la cabeza con sus fauces. Lanzó el cuerpo inerte lejos, después murmuró unas palabras en latín y al instante, ambos cuerpos yertos (el disfraz humano y su forma demoniaca), se prendieron en llamas hasta desaparecer por completo.

 

José comenzó a tambalearse, dio un par de pasos a medida que recuperaba su forma humana, a la vez, dejando al descubierto la gravedad de las heridas que le dejara la pelea.

—Mal… ción… —murmuró y se desmayó. Se había dejado lastimar más de la cuenta tratando de evitar los constantes ataques dirigidos a John y Sherlock. Tal vez no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, ir en busca de ellos.  
John se apresura en auxiliar al joven, tiene heridas profundas que no tardarán en infectarse si lo deja así; da un leve suspiro, terminado el superficial chequeo, no hay nada que ponga en peligro su vida. Le llamaron la atención (y le preocupó en partes iguales), la gran cantidad de cicatrices que Itzamná tenía.

—Hay que llevarlo a casa —dijo John y Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. Se quitó el abrigo y con él cubrió el cuerpo del joven, cargándolo con toda la delicadeza posible.  
Aún no podían creer lo que habían visto, era imposible. Los chicos no se transforman en hombres pantera y las ancianas psicópatas no se vuelven demonios.

>.

 

Itzamná despertó dolorido, una sensación bastante común en los últimos días. Miró el techo que le era desconocido, pero el aroma lo reconocía, le habían bastado sólo un par de minutos para aprendérselo de memoria: 221B de Baker Street.  
La habitación olía a su dueño, por lo que no le fue difícil saber a quién pertenecía, a Sherlock. Se levantó con cierta dificultad. Parpadeó un par de veces al vislumbrar y encontrar su maleta en una esquina de la habitación y se vistió teniendo cuidado de no abrirse las heridas.

—Ya has despertado —Sherlock se encontraba en la puerta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
—Señor Holmes —dijo José, aliviado de verlo sin una sola herida, pero se puso rígido enseguida por la mirada que el detective le dedicaba, era como si lo estuviese escaneando. Simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse como un animal de laboratorio.  
—Debes regresar a la cama, si tus heridas se abren, John se enojará —Sherlock estaba fascinado con los ojos del joven (que aún conservaban algo del color rojo).  
—Lamento lo sucedido… yo… —apretó los puños. Había dolor, pero no por las heridas, frustración; estaba cansado, casi al límite, había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo, tratando de evitar algo.  
Oh, aquella mujer era ese “algo”, o al menos parte de lo que José trataba de detener.

— ¿Por qué acudiste a nosotros si considerabas que era peligroso para personas que no son como tú? —dijo Sherlock, poniendo en palabras lo que el mismo joven pensaba.  
—Yo quería encontrar a mis hermanos… pero jamás imaginé que el Caballero Blanco estuviera con uno de ellos—.

 

 

Sherlock buscó la mentira en el rostro de José, pero sólo encontró soledad y dolor.  
—Necesito que el doctor Watson esté presente para explicarles—.  
Sherlock lo condujo a la sala y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón mientras aguardaban el regreso de John, que había ido a comprar algunas vendas y lo necesario para evitar una infección.

Cuando Watson regresó y vio a Sherlock con el joven, frunció el ceño molesto, por la irresponsabilidad de ambos.  
—Deberías de estar en cama —dijo John con tono reprobatorio mirando al latino —. Tus heridas podrían abrirse—.  
—Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que me hieren durante la batalla y le aseguro que no será la última —suspiró pesadamente —. Tienen preguntas y con gusto las contestaré—.  
— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó Sherlock de golpe, ya sin contenerse.  
—Soy un nahual —habló el joven sin rodeos —. Hasta hace nueve años, yo pensaba que Dios, el diablo y cualquier cosa sobrenatural, no era más que pendejadas. Al menos así fue hasta que mi abuela comenzó a enseñarme y bueno… ahora ven el resultado—.  
— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó John en modo soldado. No iba a permitir que nadie (humano o no), lastimara a Sherlock.

José suspiro profundo y recito lo siguiente:  
[… En los amaneceres del tiempo, cuando Lucifer fue condenado a los abismos del infierno. Libró una batalla contra el rey de los demonios… y ganó. El perdedor escapó al mundo del hombre; junto con lo que le quedaba de su ejército quienes comenzaron a devastar la tierra.  
Los únicos que le hacían frente, eran aquellos mestizos por cuyas venas corría la sangre de ángel y humano, pero poco podían hacer contra aquellos seres infernales. Finalmente Dios se compadeció de su creación y envió a Gabriel junto a su ejército para acabar con la amenaza.  
El Demonio de los mil nombres, como era conocido; peleo feroz contra Gabriel que ayudado de mortales capaces de tomar formas diferentes, lograron derrotarlo. Pero al ser un ente oscuro, no podía morir. Entonces Dios ordenó a Gabriel dividir al demonio en siete partes: Envidia, Orgullo, Odio, Vanidad, Avaricia, Ira y aquel que contendría a todos ellos, Corazón.  
Para evitar que el demonio volviera a asolar la tierra, Gabriel encerró las partes en siete guerreros.  
El tiempo transcurrió; aquellos siete valientes que una vez mantuvieron encerrado al demonio, murieron. Pero su labor no concluyó, sus existencias estaban para siempre ligadas al ser demoniaco.  
Los siete siempre nacían con edades similares y en el mismo poblado o región.  
Siempre unidos por una cadena sangrienta.  
En su sexta reencarnación; ocurrió algo que cambio la vida de todos ellos para siempre].

—Una sexta adoradora del demonio de los mil nombres, apareció, comenzó a capturar a los siete guerreros para intentar liberar al ente maligno; pero jamás lograban su objetivo, gracias a un hombre vestido de blanco, quien acababa con ellos, pero sólo podía salvar a uno de los guerreros y luego moría —Sherlock comenzaba a sentir un dejo de nostalgia y esta crecía a medida que Itzamná proseguía con su historia. —La ventaja que tienen sobre nosotros, es que ninguno recuerda sus vidas pasadas, que permanecen selladas, en cada reencarnación—.  
— ¿Quién o qué eres tú? —preguntó Sherlock. El muchacho le producía una sensación extraña, como si deseara protegerlo de un mal invisible.  
—El Corazón del demonio —dijo con parsimonia el muchacho—. Gracias a mi abuela, mis recuerdos despertaron y pude realizar un ritual que impide a cualquiera que no sea yo, encontrar a mis hermanos—.  
—Si tú eres el único que puede localizarlos ahora, ¿por qué nos necesitas? —dijo John.  
—Ellos deben tener tu edad y haber nacido cerca de ti, lo que significa que se encuentran en México —Sherlock detuvo sus deducciones en seco, ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera eso?  
—Hace mil años era así, pero algo sucedió (algo que no puedo recordar), que interrumpió todo e hizo que la cadena se… alargara. —Itzamná se levantó para quedar frente a John, una vez frente a él le dijo. Una enim catena, usque ad mille vel daemonum nomina resurface confractus—.

— Septem enim sunt sacrificia, quia continere secretum sanguinis —. Watson se sobresaltó, ¿desde cuándo comprendía el latín y lo hablaba?

Itzamná sonrió, sin importarle lo que pensaran, abrazó a John, con la alegría de alguien que no ha visto a un ser querido en mucho tiempo y que lo acaba de recuperar.  
—Orgullo, me alegro de que estés a salvo, hermano —dijo el moreno y después miró a Sherlock sin romper el abrazo. —Jamás pensé que el Caballero Blanco, estaría con uno de los nuestros. Quizás, está vez, tengamos una esperanza de ser libres—.

 

….

 

Sherlock estaba extrañamente callado desde que Itzamná les había regresado sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas, a través de un ritual. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar toda la información, su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos sin pies ni cabeza —algo que según el propio José, tardarían días en ordenarse —. Averiguo así, que en su vida anterior a esta, fue un pirata, y que un día tuvo la necesidad de permanecer en tierra e internarse en el monte alejado de la mano de Dios, usando ropas blancas.

Pensar que siempre que intentaba salvar a John y a los otros, fracasaba. Pero está vez, las cosas iban a ser diferente; dedicaría cada segundo que tuviese disponible, cada recurso a su disposición —incluso si tenía que pedirle ayuda a Mycroft—. Él, iba a desmantelar esa secta de la misma forma que lo hizo con la red de Moriarty.

 

Continuará…

 

….


	2. Ira

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
“Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal”.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

Capítulo 2.-Ira

 

John observó dormir a Itzamná, arrellanado en el sofá. Habían pasado tres días desde que lo conocieron. Aún no podía creer que ellos dos fuesen parte de una historia tan irreal y absurda, pero que recordaba tan vívidamente que incluso, podía jurar que se trataba de alguna película.  
Watson cerró los ojos, evocando las memorias de los días antes de iniciada la maldición. Su madre, una humana; su padre, un ángel que fue declarado traidor por las leyes de Dios, ¿su crimen? amar a una hija de Eva.

Pensándolo bien, el asunto resultaba gracioso; ellos, parias odiados por ángeles y humanos, se volvieron la única barrera que evitaba resurgir un mal aún peor que Lucifer.

John trató de concentrarse; podía ver imágenes, escenas completas, pero no voces, mucho menos recordaba nombres, ni siquiera el suyo.

—Deja de intentar—. John se sobresaltó. Itzamná lo observaba; el doctor no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado; esos ojos carentes de brillo, era como si su dueño hubiese perdido hace mucho tiempo la esperanza de vivir. —. No es bueno recordar el pasado, créeme. — ¿Entonces por qué me has regresado estas memorias? —le preguntó mientras el joven se estiraba como un felino antes de incorporarse para quedar sentado.  
—La ventaja que ellos tienen sobre nosotros, es que desconocemos nuestro verdadero ser. Sí sabes que hay un enemigo, estarás preparado para defenderte—.

La abuela de Itzamná había realizado un ritual para sellar la presencia de los seis restantes, haciendo únicamente posible a su nieto encontrarlos; pero ni él podía saber con exactitud donde ubicarlos; José había logrado descubrir la identidad del Caballero Blanco, quien, según las leyendas, siempre sabía dónde se encontraban los siete; pero jamás esperó encontrar a Orgullo con él.

Al mediodía, Sherlock y John salieron por un llamado de Lestrade; Itzamná decidió quedarse en el departamento, sus heridas aún no sanaban por completo. Media hora después, la señora Hudson le llevó algo para comer.  
Itzamná no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido por la amabilidad de la anciana mujer; pocas habían sido las personas que le demostraron cariño en su vida; por eso se sintió con la obligación de ayudar a la señora Hudson durante el resto del día.

—Que jovencito tan bien educado —comentó la señora Hudson con alegría. Itzamná limpiaba los pasillos, sonrojado y algo cohibido por las palabras de la casera. Cuando terminó adentro, salió a barrer la calle, fue ahí cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes estaba enfundado en un costoso traje negro a su medida. Sus ojos se posaron en el muchacho latino: tenis, pantalones dos tallas más grande que la suya y una sudadera holgada de color negro con una letra L en blanco sobre la espada.  
Mycroft lo reconoció enseguida, lo había visto en una grabación junto con Sherlock y John. Fue testigo de la transformación y de la pelea con el demonio; el político no era ajeno al mundo de lo paranormal, después de todo la mayoría de los países acostumbraban a usar psíquicos en aquellas misiones que ni los mejores agentes podían realizar, y además mucho más rápido y con menos recursos.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — dijo Itzamná, tenso. No le agradaba la forma en la que el hombre le miraba, era cómo si pudiese ver al monstruo dormido en su interior.  
— José Castillo, supongo —. Mycroft quedó fascinado cuando los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos, había sido tan sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para apreciar su naturaleza espiritual. —Mycroft Holmes, hermano mayor de Sherlock—.

Itzamná se sobresaltó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de los 7, Ira era a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.  
Ira y el corazón siempre estuvieron juntos, fueron pareja desde antes que su maldición comenzará; en las vida que siguieron ambos siempre se encontraba de una u otra forma, ya fuese como amigos o amantes, su lazo era inquebrantable. Sin embargo, Itzamná no quería verlo, no en ese momento, no con su apariencia de 18 años, mientras que Ira era un anciano que debía estar cerca de los 50, tan viejo que podría ser su abuelo.

— No había visto un nahual fuera de América latina. Es de mi conocimiento que sus clanes no gustan de enviar a sus miembros fuera de sus territorios.  
Itzamná se recuperó lo mejor que pudo, recordándose que las memorias de Ira estaban selladas.  
— Soy un exiliado — dijo con cierta acidez. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber cuándo se estaban tratando de burlarse de él.  
— Alguien como tú sería de utilidad en el servicio especial —Mycroft no comprendía la razón pero extrañamente se sentía atraído por el joven, que parecía ejercer una fuerza indescriptible sobre él. — Hablemos adentro—. 

Itzamná aceptó más por la necesidad de su pantera interior de estar cerca del político que de hablar. Siguió a Mycroft hasta el hogar de Sherlock, donde el político se instaló en el sillón de su hermano y él, en el de John.

 

—José Castillo Aston; tu madre te tuvo a los 16 años con un hombre que sólo quería su dinero y quien la maltrataba a ella y a ti —Itzamná frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se tensó, pero no iba a retroceder, no era un cobarde —. Cuando tus abuelos se enteraron, lo obligaron a desaparecer, hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio lo que le sucedió —. Mycroft era consciente del posible peligro que estaba corriendo, pero quería, necesitaba ver una vez más esa transformación y esos ojos teñirse de sangre —. Al cumplir los tres años, tu madre se casó con un hombre mayor que tenía una hija de diez —elevó una ceja —. ¿En verdad te vestía como si fueses una niña? — 

Mycroft hizo una pausa, Itzamná acababa de gruñirle; lo estaba haciendo enojar.

—A los siete, viste a tu padrastro cometer suicidio y te enviaron con un siquiatra; tu madre te culpó, pero, ¿qué podía hacer un niño de esa edad para detener a un hombre?  
—Gerardo no se suicidó —dijo Itzamná con voz gutural; le estaba costando trabajo contenerse de asesinar al mayor de los Holmes. —Un demonio lo obligó a hacerlo—.  
—Y por eso, estuviste seis meses bajo vigilancia antes de que tus abuelos le quitaran la custodia a tu madre—.  
—Y la puta se fuera a los Ángeles con la mini puta de mi hermanastra —escupió con odio —. ¿Quieres saber que pasó luego? Ya que andas de metiche, te lo diré: mi abuela se dio cuenta que era igual que ella, me entrenó, me convertí en nahual, fui aceptado entre los élite, a pesar de tener sólo 14 años. Esa fue la época más feliz en esta mierda de vida—.

Mycroft se sentía extrañamente culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. José tenía los ojos brillantes, señal de su lucha por evitar llorar, pero no había rastro del rojo en sus pupilas.

—Mi abuela murió cuando tenía 17 años; asesinada por una persona a quien quería como una hija y el consejo de ancianos (los líderes absolutos de los clanes), pensaban dejar que la perra se escapara. Un nahual no puede matar a otro sin motivos y mucho menos si la víctima es miembro del consejo…—  
—Así que la buscaste para tomar venganza —Itzamná negó con la cabeza, una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la secó.  
—Fue justicia. Las leyes son claras: a aquel nahual que asesine a su igual, le deberán romper los brazos y las piernas, antes ser enterrado vivo y ha de permanecer ahí por siete días antes de morir—.  
—Y eso te costó un año en un psiquiátrico, hasta que escapaste —. Itzamná se encogió de hombros, un poco más tranquilo.  
—Les dije a que iría por una Coca y unos Gansitos a la tiendita de la esquina —dijo, tratando de hacer una broma —. Si ya ha satisfecho su curiosidad, creo que…—  
—Interesantes objetos los que lleva en las muñecas —Itzamná se retesó nuevamente. Su abuela podía haber sido una fuerte nahual, pero su abuelo tenía el poder de purificar con su sangre y sus pulseras; eran una combinación de hechizos antiguos mayas e hilo teñido con el líquido carmesí, directamente extraído de las venas del anciano: Frida y Frederick se tomaron muchas molestias para evitar que descubrieran el verdadero ser de su nieto.  
—Con todo respeto, señor Holmes. No es su puto asunto —por fin, los ojos de Itzamná se volvieron rojos —. Es más, agarre su curiosidad, hágala rollito y métasela por donde no le llega el sol —se levantó, furioso y sin mediar más palabras, salió del departamento.

Sherlock y John regresaban de resolver el caso cuando se toparon con el moreno, quien se veía alterado.  
—Itzamná, ¿qué sucede? —dijo John preocupado. José lo miró, antes de dar un largo suspiro y controlarse mejor.  
—Ira, eso sucede —. Respondió entre dientes —, voy a dar un paseo, nos vemos al rato—.  
John miró a Sherlock, esperando que éste supiera lo que le sucedía al moreno, por suerte, así fue, pues el detective no tardó en murmurar, Mycroft. Subió a grandes zancadas, para encontrarse con su hermano.

— ¿En serio, Mycroft? ¿Ahora tu pasatiempo es molestar niños? —el político elevó una ceja; estaba un poco descolocado a causa de la extraña sensación y añoranza que le causaba aquel joven de tez morena. Le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, justo como con Greg Lestrade, pero también estaba ese presentimiento de haber algo más profundo y fuerte.  
—Ni yo sabía que el tuyo era, que ahora acogieras asesinos —dijo Mycroft dejando una carpeta sobre la mesita. —Oh, John, es un gusto verte, ¿cómo se ha portado mi hermano? —.  
— ¿Qué le hiciste a Itzamná para que saliera corriendo? —desde que el joven nahual despertó su conciencia como Orgullo, podía sentir el verdadero ser de Mycroft, además de recordar la relación que el Holmes tenía con el moreno: siempre pareja, siempre unidos, siempre enamorados. Ellos siempre eran capturados juntos. Ira jamás dejaba de proteger a Corazón.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes; Mycroft casi le triplicaba la edad a Itzamná y estaba enamorado de Lestrade y a punto de casarse.

— ¿Itzamná? —repitió Mycroft. Si recordaba bien, ese era el nombre de un dios maya, dios creador, señor del fuego y del corazón; se sintió mareado, aquella última palabra le hacía sentir agobiado, ¿por qué?  
— ¿Mycroft? —Sherlock estaba disfrutando con la confusión de su hermano, era obvio que José lo estaba desequilibrando gravemente.  
—Tengan cuidado con él —dijo el mayor de los Holmes —. Existen cosas en este mundo con las que no se deben jugar y José Castillo es una de ellas—.

 

…

 

Mycroft se había ido un par de horas atrás, al igual que John por una emergencia en la clínica. En la soledad del departamento, Sherlock tuvo oportunidad de analizar la información que su hermano había recopilado sobre Itzamná.

Nombre: José Francisco Castillo Aston.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Nacimiento: 26 de Julio del 1999 en el Hospital Ángeles en México D.F., a las 07:07 a.m.  
Inteligencia: Promedio.  
Idiomas: Inglés, Español, Francés, Italiano, Portugués, Ruso, Japonés y Chino. Dialectos: Maya y Náhuatl.

Ingresó al hospital psiquiátrico de Fray Bernardino en el 2016 por alto grado de depresión, arranques violentos, alucinaciones y cambios bruscos de personalidad.

 

Sherlock ya sabía todo eso, el mismo Itzamná se los contó el primer día, luego de regresarles las memorias de vidas pasadas. Les habló del uso que los gobiernos del mundo les daban a gente como él, y lo que podrían hacer si llegaban a saber de la existencia de los siete y del Caballero Blanco. 

Holmes tomó su gabardina y su bufanda. Fue fácil para él localizar a José; era como una vela encendida entre las penumbras de la noche.  
Itzamná descansaba en una banca del parque, viendo a la gente pasar. Sherlock se sentó a su lado.

—Tu hermano pide a gritos que le metan unos buenos chingadazos —dijo el moreno. Sherlock no pudo estar más de acuerdo, él mismo había querido golpear a su hermano en más de una ocasión, a lo largo de su vida.  
—Él sabe lo que eres —Sherlock no lo dudaba, de otro modo, Mycroft no hubiese decidido interactuar con José, ni llevarlo a un estado alterado, no; su hermano buscaba ver lo que se escondía tras esos ojos melancólicos.  
Itzamná asintió con la cabeza.  
—Quiere que trabaje para él, o al menos eso me dijo en un principio, antes de meter las narices en mi pasado —suspiró pesadamente —. Lo peor, es que él es Ira. No estoy preparado—.  
—Mycroft está por casarse —soltó Sherlock, e Itzamná sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Era lo mejor, en esa vida, ambos eran hombres (un problema menor en esa época), el obstáculo más grande era la edad.  
—No te preocupes, no pensaba despertarlo, es mejor que Ira se quede como está—.

Sherlock le miró en silencio, deduciendo. Tristeza, aceptación, dolor, alivio. No sabía si debía reconfortarlo, pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacerlo; por suerte, su móvil comenzó a sonar; Lestrade lo llamaba para un caso; un asesinato múltiple, quizás eso podría ayudar a Itzamná a relajarse un poco.

Sherlock y José se dirigieron a la escena del crimen; el detective consultor no había logrado comunicarse con John, pero suponía que el moreno podría sustituir a su compañero. Holmes no era tonto, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba al joven seguir un rastro por medio del olor.

— ¿Todos los nahuales tienen los sentidos tan desarrollados como tú? —dijo Sherlock mientras se dirigían a la escena del crimen en taxi. José estaba mirando por la ventanilla cuando la voz del detective llegó a sus oídos.  
—Tienen los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, pero sólo adquieren el mismo grado de sensibilidad cuando se transforman en animales —Itzamná miró al detective; seguramente Holmes analizaba, tratando de entender —. Es por la parte del demonio en mi interior, de alguna forma, amplifica nuestras habilidades. Ninguno toma una forma como la mía, que está entre la humana y la animal; ellos pasan de una a otra. Por ejemplo Orgullo, descubrió que es un sanador. Esa clase de personas sólo pueden curar al grado espiritual, pero John podría hacer que una herida (no importa su profundidad y gravedad), se cierre sin dejar cicatriz. En tú caso, no tengo idea que habilidades tiene—.

Bajaron del taxi, se encontraban en Lambeth Walk, caminaron un par de metros hasta detenerse frente al cerco policíaco. Sherlock tuvo que discutir con Donovan para que los dejara pasar, pero sin resultados, finalmente Anderson intervino en favor de Holmes.  
Lestrade esperaba a Sherlock en el interior de una pequeña casa de fachada de tipo colonial o de época. Itzamná arrugó la nariz; el olor a sangre, velas y jazmín inundaban el ambiente. Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad al ingresar en la sala donde los muebles habían sido reemplazados por una estrella de cinco picos, encerrada en un círculo, los cuerpos estaban en cada punta con los brazos extendidos, desnudos. Les habían sacado los ojos y la lengua.

—Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de traer personas ajenas a las escenas de crímenes —lo reprendió Lestrade.  
—Y yo, que necesito un ayudante y ya que John no contesta mis mensajes, decidí traerlo a él —replicó el detective consultor.  
— ¡Debe tener como 17 años! —.  
—18, en realidad. José Castillo —se presentó el moreno extendiendo una mano que Lestrade aceptó, aunque sin dejar de reprender a ambos. 

Un gruñido escapó desde lo más profundo del ser de Itzamná. A pesar del penetrante olor de la sangre y productos usados en el ritual, fue capaz de percibir el aroma de Mycroft en el cuerpo de Lestrade, ¡incluso usaban la misma colonia!

—E-está bien —dijo Greg, apartando su mano con brusquedad. Sintió miedo por un momento y es que el joven lo miró como si fuese un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa.

Sherlock se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en el moreno y de cierta manera sintió compasión por él. 

— ¿Qué ves aquí? —le preguntó para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.   
—Un ritual satánico—.  
—Les sacaron los ojos y la lengua mientras estaban vivos. No hay señales de pelea —, dijo Sherlock mientras examinaba uno de los cuerpos. No estaban atados, pero tampoco había rastro de alguna droga, pero tenían los brazos extendidos, como si hubiesen sido atados (aunque sus muñecas no mostraban signos de laceraciones), tenían marcas hechas con un objeto afilado que utilizaron para escribir diferentes símbolos en la piel con extrañas letras que Sherlock ni ninguno de los miembros de Scotland Yard había visto antes. Una de las paredes también tenía inscritas aquellas letras redactadas con sangre.  
—Es enochiano*—todos miraron al moreno, quien se acercó a una distancia prudente del cuerpo que Sherlock examinaba. Todos eran hombres jóvenes que no debían pasar de los 16 años.  
—Es un idioma ocultista, se cree que es el lenguaje universal, usado antes de los tiempos de la torre de Babel—.  
— ¿Puedes traducirlo? —le cuestionó Lestrade. Itzamná lo miró con odio pero asintió con la cabeza. José se acercó a la pared, leyó las palabras en un par de minutos, evocando sus viejas memorias de los tiempos primigenios.  
—Aquí yace la historia de los que han de ser sacrificados… —Itzamná se detiene bruscamente. Podía oír los gritos desesperados de las almas de aquellos jóvenes atrapados en sus muertos, condenados a sentir la descomposición de su carne hasta que un demonio viniera comerlos, pero ni así obtendrían algo de descanso y él no podía ayudarlos. Suspiro antes de proseguir —. Siete son los sacrificios necesarios para liberar al gran señor de los abismos. Nuestro ha de ser el corazón sin la protección del Águila—.

Itzamná retrocedió un paso; su corazón latía acelerado, un sudor frío se apoderó de él. Miedo y furia. Ese maldito, ese desgraciado del Consejo estaba implicado en lo sucedido. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber? Dudaba mucho que los monjes de la sangre —como él los llamaba—, supieran que su abuela era nahual y que su animal interno era un águila.

—Debo irme —dijo Itzamná en un susurro casi inaudible. Posó su mirada en Sherlock—. Si quieres que traduzca lo demás, envíalo a mí celular. No me busques —agregó, mirándolo con los ojos tan rojos, que el detective pensó que mutaría en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió.  
Itzamná se fue, no podía permanecer más con Sherlock y John, sin poner a éste último en peligro.

Continuará…

 

….

 

*La lengua enochiana, o idioma enochiano (cuyo nombre deriva de la teoría de que es la lengua hablada por los ángeles apocalípticos del apócrifo Libro de Henoc) es un idioma artificial creado por el ocultista británico John Dee y su compañero Edward Kelley, el 8 de marzo de 1581.  
El idioma se supone ser la lengua hablada por los ángeles y por los humanos antes de la Torre de Babel (es, por tanto, el supuesto verdadero esperanto o idioma universal), con su propio alfabeto y sintaxis. Dee y Kelley habrían canalizado por medios espiritistas a un grupo de ángeles (demonios según algunos) que les enseñaron el idioma y su uso ritual.


	3. Los dos caminos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
“Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal”.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

Capítulo 3.-Los dos caminos

 

[Gemidos. Piel suave. Jadea; el cuerpo bajo el suyo se abre, se entrega por completo a él. Roza las formas femeninas con deleite.

Ojos grandes le miran embelesados. Se aman.

Los labios de ella se mueven, pronuncian palabras sin sonido y él, siente los suyos curvarse en una sonrisa.

Su corazón late].

 

Mycroft despertó, sudando, excitado por el sueño húmedo. Se levantó de la cama, agradecido que esa noche, Greg hubiese decidido quedarse en su departamento.   
Se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha con agua fría urgentemente.  
Una semana había pasado desde que vio a José, desde entonces, comenzó a tener esas visiones; en algunas era una mujer, en otras un varón, pero algo se repetía constantemente: Nunca estaba solo, siempre se encontraba con aquella presencia a su lado, amándolo. El simple recuerdo, llenaba aquel vacío que ni Greg lograba completar del todo; un vacío que parecía acompañarlo durante toda su vida.  
Cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente, el rostro de José dominó sus pensamientos. Caras diferentes comenzaron a sobreponerse, unas a otras, pero la mirada era siempre la misma.  
Mycroft ahogó un gemido. Necesitaba con desesperación encontrar a José Castillo, estaba seguro que él era la respuesta de todo lo que le sucedía.

 

…

 

John estaba preocupado por Itzamná, no lo había visto en un par de semanas. Presentía que José podía cuidarse solo, pero con los Monjes de la Sangre sueltos, nunca se sabía.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quiénes eran esos hombres? Lo único que sabía era que aparecían cuando la luna se volvía roja, y era entonces que ellos comenzaban a cazarlos. No tenía mucho sentido, pues aquel fenómeno había ocurrido dos veces en el 2014 y nuevamente el año siguiente, ¿entonces por qué ahora?, ¿desde qué momento, la abuela de Itzamná los había estado protegiendo?  
Se supone que el ritual (sea cual fuera), los ocultaría del enemigo, pero José quedaba excluido de esa protección, ¿por qué?  
Los pensamientos de John se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular; un mensaje le había llegado, la primera señal de vida de Itzamná en días.

“Estoy bien, sigo entero.   
Adjunto los ejercicios que debes realizar   
para comenzar tu entrenamiento de sanador.  
Enviaré un regalo con un amigo para Sherlock,   
espero no te pongas celoso”.  
I.

 

John frunció el ceño, ¿qué significaba eso de ponerse celoso?, ¿por qué debería ponerse celoso si le enviaba algo a Sherlock? ¡Él no era gay, por el amor a Dios!  
Molesto, comenzó a leer el archivo que le había enviado; básicamente, eran consejos y técnicas para manipular la energía y lograr sanar una herida sin morir en el intento.   
Al mediodía, se alistaba para dirigirse a la clínica mientras Sherlock se hallaba sumergido en su palacio mental. Cuando abrió la puerta del 221B, se encontró con un gato negro, sus ojos eran verdes y sus patitas blancas. Había una pequeña cajita junto al felino; maulló con delicadeza e ingresó sin ser invitado cargando el paquetito con su hocico, lo dejó al pie del sillón y subió al pecho del detective, ronroneando y lamiéndole el rostro, todo para llamar su atención.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, el gato maulló antes de bajarse y golpear el paquete con sus patas. El detective comprendió y no tardó en abrir la caja, dentro, había dos péndulos, uno de cristal y el otro de cuarzo negro, protegidos por una capa de algodón que Holmes retiró para dar con una hoja de cuaderno cuidadosamente doblada.  
— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó John curioso. El felino se restregó en sus piernas.  
—Papel común, hecho en México. Es de Itzamná —lo olfateo: canela. Comenzó a leer.

“Seré paranoico, creo que alguien (aparte de tu hermano),   
está interfiriendo mi celular, por lo cual lo boté. Si necesitas comunicarte   
conmigo, deja una nota en la ventana y Miles (el gato), me la hará llegar.  
Te envió dos péndulos que son los que más se acercan a tu personalidad, te explicaré después como usarlos (aunque presiento que ya lo has deducido).  
Espero contactarme con ustedes pronto, hasta entonces, estate atento.   
Ellos han comenzado a moverse”.

Pd: (Por cierto, a Miles le encanta el atún). 

 

— ¿Crees que estará bien? —dijo John preocupado, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, en busca de algo de atún para el pequeño minino.  
Sherlock no contestó, muy absorto en los dos péndulos, uno con forma triangular y el otro de lágrima. Pocas horas después de la desaparición de José, éste le mandó un mensaje, era sólo una palabra, pero ahora tenía sentido: Radiestesia*.

 

…

 

Mycroft corría, tratando de escapar; haber contratado a esos idiotas ocultistas para encontrar a José, fue el error más grande de su vida. Él, que rara vez cometía errores.   
Una enorme bestia le perseguía dentro de su casa; tenía hocico de cerdo y afilados colmillos, su cuerpo era el de un lobo con el pelaje tan negro como la noche cola de serpiente. Mycroft de pronto cayó al suelo, el engendro lo atrapa con una de sus patas; puede sentir su aliento sobre el rostro, huele a carne descompuesta.  
Y lo sabe con certeza. 

Va a morir.

Un rugido llena el lugar. El peso y el olor pestilente se alejan (en algún momento cerró los ojos, sin percatarse). Levanta la mirada, una criatura humanoide, con rasgos de pantera pelea contra el ente demoníaco. Mycroft sabe que es José, lo reconoce por las pulseras en sus muñecas.  
Mordidas, gruñidos, garras atravesando la piel del otro ser. La bestia muerde a Itzamná, clava sus colmillos en el hombro del joven, lo levantó en el aire y lo azota contra la pared.   
Ya está; Itzamná ha perdido su forma animal. La herida es profunda y sangra mucho, él sabe que perderá el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pero no puede rendirse, hacerlo significaría la muerte para Mycroft. La pantera en su interior ruge, no permitirá que lastimen a quien ha elegido como su compañero, su pareja, en incontables vidas.  
La transformación sucede nuevamente. José ataca con firmeza, el demonio aúlla de dolor. Garras salvajes y desesperadas le perforan el abdomen.

—Sancte Míchaël Archángele, defénde nos in prælio, contra nequítiam et insidias diábolo esto præsídium. Imperet illi Deus, súpplices deprecámur: tuque, Princeps milítiæ cæléstis, Sátanam aliósque spíritus malígnos, qui ad perditiónem animárum pervagántur in mundo, divína virtúte, in inférnum detrúde. Amen   
(2)

 

La bestia liberó un espantoso grito de dolor y desapareció en una columna de fuego y humo negro que dejo una horrible mancha en el suelo.  
—Pendejo... —fue lo último que murmuro Itzamná mirando a Mycroft, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente y ya en su forma humana.

 

…

 

Abrió los ojos, arrugando el rostro; la luz le lastimaba. Su cuerpo dolía y la cabeza quería estallarle. A esas alturas, cualquiera esperaría ya haberse acostumbrado. Intentó moverse pero le resultó imposible, estaba tan cansado de energía y sangre.  
Cerró los ojos nuevamente, el sueño le dominaba.

 

[… el fragante olor a hierba húmeda. La primavera por fin había llegado. Amaba tanto esa estación, ¡era su favorita del año! Atrás quedaban los días nevados, el frío y el aburrido color blanco. Podía ir a nadar al río sin arriesgarse a morir congelada.

—Nina —la llamó un hombre alto, era rubio y de ojos azules, su nombre era Iván. Al verlo, la aludida se lanzó a sus brazos. Se besaron —No deberías estar afuera y descalza, podrías enfermarte —la reprendió al tiempo que la cargaba estilo princesa.  
—Eres un aburrido—.  
—Y tú, una niña —ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de fingir estar enojados, pero les resultaba imposible. Se besaron.  
— ¿Te gustaría ir a un día de campo, solos, tú y yo? Mi madre cuidará de Fedor —dijo Iván, aunque a la joven no le parecía correcto, después de todo, su hijo apenas tenía dos años y no quería separarse de él —. Sólo serán un par de horas—.  
—De acuerdo—.]

 

Itzamná gimió, los sueños de su vida en Rusia, al lado de Ira, eran tan placenteros que forzó a su mente a continuar.

[Iván era el herrero del pueblo, Nina, la hija menor del molinero; desde niños, eran inseparables; se casaron a los 15 años y tuvieron a Fedor, tres años después.  
La pareja se dirigió a su lugar secreto en el bosque. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida e hicieron el amor.  
Yacen en el suelo, enredados entre las mantas que habían usado para comer. Nina se abraza a Iván; sus pechos desnudos se presionaron contra el estómago del hombre. Saben que deben regresar, su pequeña salida ha tardado más de lo que pensaban y ya casi está por anochecer. Se visten entre juegos y risas.

—Te amo —dijo Iván, y Nina sonríe. Se besan. El joven escucha un ruido, no era un guerrero, pero de niño solía ir de cacería con sus amigos, incluso vivió un tiempo en la naturaleza cuando peleó con su amada (poco antes de contraer nupcias), todo eso le había hecho sensible a los pequeños cambios a su alrededor.  
— ¿Vanya? —Nina conocía bien a su esposo, tanto que no necesitaban palabras para saber en lo que estaba pensando.  
—Hay algo en el bosque —dijo con seriedad, su vista estaba perdida en la nada.  
—Seguramente es algún animal —él negó con la cabeza.  
—Vamos a cas… —una flecha pasa zumbando, roza la mejilla de Iván y termina clavándose en la tierra.  
Nina ahoga un grito al notar la fina línea de sangre que resbala por la mejilla de su esposo. Los murmullos y sonidos de pisadas rompen el silencio. Hombres de túnicas negras salen de la espesura.  
— ¡Corre! —grita a Iván, presintiendo el peligro].

 

José despierta gritando, sus movimientos bruscos le abrieron las heridas. Trata de calmarse, pero los residuos del sueño aún lo atormentan. Pasan unos segundos antes de que las brumas desaparezcan de su cabeza. Está en una habitación que grita opulencia hasta en el más mínimo rincón. El lugar estaba viciado con el aroma de dos personas que reconoció, ocasionando que su pantera interna gruñera: olía a Mycroft, al hombre llamado Lestrade, sexo (pero no reciente), y sangre, su sangre.

—Genial —bufó molesto al darse cuenta de la mancha roja sobre el pijama de seda amarillo que tenía puesto. Parpadeó, ¿pijama?, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Entonces recordó la pelea. —No debo estar aquí—.  
Ignorando el dolor, se levantó con dificultad, las piernas difícilmente le sostenían, pero estaría bien en cuanto saliera de ese lugar y llamara para que le recogieran. Sólo logró dar dos pasos antes de caer al suelo, reprimió un grito. La puerta se abrió e Itzamná maldice, ha hecho demasiado ruido; John se apresura a ayudarlo a regresar a la cama.

—No debes levantarte —lo reprendió John, mientras revisaba la herida del hombro, nuevamente, y ya comenzaba a infectarse. La carne estaba roja e hinchada; José tenía algo de fiebre. —Creo que deberíamos llevarte a un hospital—.  
— ¡No! —gritó José desesperado. De ninguna manera pensaba ir a ese horrible lugar, ya suficiente había tenido con un año de encierro.   
—Itzamná, tus heridas se han infectado, necesitas atención médica especializada—dijo John, despacio, como si hablara con un niño (o con Sherlock), para hacerlo entrar en razón.  
—Eres un doctor, puedes hacerte cargo tú—. John quería que comprendiera que la gravedad de sus lesiones eran demasiado para encargarse de ellas sin los instrumentos adecuados, pero simplemente, José no quería entrar en razón.   
— ¿Qué les dirás a los médicos cuando pregunten el origen de mis heridas? —Buen punto, pensó John, los cortes no eran nada que ningún animal o cuchillo pudiera hacer.   
—Llamaré a mis médicos y pediré el equipo que sea necesario para que se te atienda aquí —dijo Mycroft, quien acababa de entrar y escuchó toda la conversación. Itzamná gruñó, estaba enojado por lo sucedido, pero más por la insistencia de llamar a esos horribles profesionales que tantos problemas le causaron.  
— ¡Qué la chingada!, que no necesito ningún puto doctor, ¡es más! Me largo —dijo haciendo intento por levantarse, pero John no lo dejó —. Debo regresar a mi casa, quien sabe cuánto tiempo he estado afuera—.  
— ¿Quién te espera? —preguntó Mycroft, extrañamente, se sentía celoso. Curioso.  
—Mi tía —respondió el joven de mala gana. Finalmente, José se rindió a su intento de levantarse de la cama. —John, por favor… no quiero que otro médico aparte de ti, me vea. Tú puedes curarme, pero sólo si te sientes capaz. Tráeme árnica, caléndula y… —John vio miedo en los ojos de José. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento había tenido que pasar alguien tan joven para tener tal temor? Irremediablemente, recordó sus días después de recién regresar de la guerra, las pesadillas (que aún tenía de vez en cuando) y pensó, que si no fuera por Sherlock, él, podría haber terminado como muchos otros veteranos, se sintió afortunado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por Itzamná. Suspiró.  
—Está bien, intentaré sanarte pero necesito de tu guía —José sonrió, agradecido.  
—La energía fluye por tu cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hace la sangre por tus venas (con la diferencia de que puedes canalizarla en un solo punto). Piensa en curar, haz que tu poder fluya hasta tus manos y se libere por tus dedos, como pequeños hilos—.

Y así lo hizo, John cerró los ojos y se concentró en sanar las heridas de Itzamná, lográndolo poco a poco. Mycroft observó, atento; luchaba con esos celos incomprensibles y esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba alejar a John del joven, de su José. Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Watson abriera los ojos nuevamente; las heridas de Itzamná habían desaparecido casi por completo, aunque el menor necesitaría de un día más en reposo para poder levantarse.

—Llamaré a tu tía para que venga a recogerte —dijo John, sacando su móvil. Estaba exhausto, pero satisfecho con su logro —. ¿Cuál es su número? —pero Itzamná se había quedado dormido, arrullado por la energía de Watson.  
—Yo me haré cargo, John, puedes retirarte —habló Mycroft con normalidad; pero Watson comenzaba a sospechar, que Ira, de algún modo, reconocía a su pareja y estaba luchando por despertar. ¿Qué pasaría con Greg cuando eso sucediera? Además, existía el detalle que en ningún momento, el mayor de los Holmes le interrogó sobre su nueva “capacidad”, ¿es que ya lo sabía?

 

…

 

Mycroft observó dormir a José, sus facciones relajadas, su piel morena y cabellos negros; su rostro aún conservaba algo de su recién abandonada adolescencia. Sus párpados se abren, ojos cafés lo miran de vuelta, expectantes.  
— ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué eres?, ¿qué Soy? —aquello escapó de los labios de Mycroft sin que éste fuese consciente del todo.  
—José Castillo… José Aston. Nahual de élite, eso es quién soy. ¿Qué somos? —sonrió incorporándose para quedar sentado. —No te gustaría saberlo. No podrías con el peso que conlleva conocer la verdad—.

Mycroft no aceptaría una negativa, José podía verlo en cada centímetro de su rostro, suspiró pesadamente. Si no le decía, si se levantaba de la cama y simplemente se iba, ¿Ira volvería a intentar invocar demonios para encontrarlo? La sola idea de no poder llegar a tiempo en una segunda ocasión, lo llenaba de miedo.   
Itzamná tomó el rostro de Mycroft con ambas manos; se mordió el labio hasta que un pequeño botón rojo se asomó entre los pequeños pliegues. Impulsado por el miedo, unió sus bocas. Al principio, Holmes hizo un leve intento de separarse, pero a medida que el sabor metálico de la sangre llenaba sus sentidos, fue profundizando más el contacto.

Y a medida que el beso se iba profundizando, los recuerdos de vidas pasadas inundaban cada pensamiento en la mente de Mycroft. El beso finalizó a falta de aire, pero sus labios continuaron rozándose, disfrutando del aliento del otro.  
—Corazón… —jadeó estrechando al moreno entre sus brazos; en ese momento no era Mycroft Holmes, era una entidad antigua, quizás más vieja que la humanidad. —Te he extrañado—.

Itzamná sonrió, estaba por responder, pero, de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un gruñido gutural escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. José se levantó de la cama, abandonando la habitación. Ágil, cómo sólo un felino podría ser, se abalanzó. La pantera había detectado un intruso y no iba a permitir que lastimara a su compañero.

 

…

 

Greg entró a casa de su novio, extrañado de no ser recibido por ninguno de sus empleados. Sacó su arma, algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo. Se dirigió a la sala, todo parecía estar en orden pero había un olor a limpiador. La alfombra era nueva.  
Despacio, siguió inspeccionando el resto de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Mycroft; escuchó la voz de su novio y de otra persona, su instinto le decía que se quedara callado y observara, así lo hizo.  
Mycroft estaba sentado junto a la cama, ocupada por un joven que Lestrade reconoció inmediatamente; era el chico que Sherlock llevó a la escena del crimen, dos semanas atrás. 

Greg parecía confundido, su novio parecía preocupado, pero ¿por qué? De pronto, el menor se despertó.  
“— ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué eres?, ¿qué Soy? —dijo Mycroft y Greg se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono tan ajeno en la voz de su novio: dolor, angustia, desesperación.  
—José Castillo… José Aston. Nahual de élite, eso es quien soy. ¿Qué somos? —respondió el menor, incorporándose para quedar sentado. —No te gustaría saberlo. No podrías con el peso que conlleva conocer la verdad—“.  
Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, antes que el moreno tomara a Mycroft por el rostro y lo besara. Lestrade se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de irrumpir y separar a ese mocoso de su novio, pero, éste comenzó a responder con una pasión tal, una que nunca le había visto, después, le miraba con tanto amor, que sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño.

“—Corazón… —jadeó Mycroft—Te he extrañado—“.

Era suficiente, ya no podía más. Lestrade sentía que se le rompía el corazón. Dio la vuelta, debía irse. Un pequeño ruido salió de su garganta, tan débil que apenas fue consciente de ello.  
Greg apenas había dado tres pasos cuando algo lo lanzó de boca contra el suelo; gritó de terror, unas grandes y negras garras lo mantenían sujeto al suelo, el cálido aliento sobre su nuca. Con cuidado, movió la cabeza; Lestrade se llenó de terror, sobre él había una bestia horrible, de ojos tan rojos como la sangre.  
— ¡José, detente! —gritó Mycroft y la bestia se separó de Lestrade para colocarse al lado del político.

Lestrade se levantó de inmediato, miró a su novio; su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
—Lo siento —se disculpó la criatura, al tiempo que volvía a su forma humana. Fue todo, Greg no lo soportó más. De pronto, se sintió mareado, la vista comenzó a nublársele, y entonces, fue tragado por la oscuridad.

 

Continuará…

 

• (1)*La radiestesia o rabdomancia (o Zahorí) es una actividad pseudocientífica que se basa en la afirmación de que los estímulos eléctricos, electromagnéticos, magnetismos y radiaciones de un cuerpo emisor pueden ser percibidos y, en ocasiones, manejados por una persona por medio de artefactos sencillos mantenidos en suspensión inestable como un péndulo, varillas "L", o una horquilla que supuestamente amplifican la capacidad de magnetorrecepción del ser humano.  
(Extraído de Wikipedia)

• (2) Rezo a San Miguel Arcángel, en latín.


	4. El libro maldito

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

Capítulo 4.- El libro maldito

Los extraños asesinatos se habían repetido durante las siguientes semanas, posteriores al despertar de John, Sherlock y de Mycroft. Todas las victimas parecían haber sido sometidas a diferentes clases de rituales satánicos, pero lo más extraño era que, a pesar de lo horrible que resultarán las escenas de los crímenes, nadie veía nada y los asesinos no dejaban ni una sola pista, eran como fantasmas que incluso lograban confundir al único y mejor detective consultor del mundo.

Sherlock contempló la última escena; tres mujeres desnudas, sujetadas con cadenas al techo, sus cuerpos estaban dentro de un pentagrama con velas negras en cada punta. Causa de la muerte: les habían abierto desde la garganta hasta el estómago. John había tenido que salir a tomar aire fresco; aquello era la forma en que los monjes de la sangre, usaban ese método, como parte del ritual para liberar al demonio de los mil nombres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido —John se sobresaltó. Lestrade lo observaba, preocupado por la palidez del doctor, aunque él mismo se encontraba así, no por la escena que esperaba su regreso del otro lado de la puerta, sino por lo sucedido con Mycroft varios días atrás.  
—Sí, creo que comí algo en mal estado —dijo Watson, restándole importancia al asunto. —¿Tú estás bien? —no había pasado desapercibido para el doctor, el estado anímico en el que se encontraba el ID —. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad, se sentía enfermo; ver al hombre con el que se iba a casar, besándose con otro (que bien podría ser su hijo), y luego ser atacado por un monstruo que posteriormente se transformó en el mismo niño con el que Mycroft lo engañaba (¿o era al revés?). Era para volverse loco.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación, John? —la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Watson y por un momento, Lestrade se arrepintió de hablar, pero necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le dijera que eran alucinaciones provocadas por los nervios de sus futuras nupcias —. ¿Crees que alguien puede estar enamorado de una persona, sin importar cuántas vidas pasen? ¿Crees que existan dioses y demonios?

Entonces, John lo comprendió, Itzamná había despertado a Ira y seguramente, Lestrade vio algo que no debería.  
—Greg…  
—Olvídalo. Creo que este caso me está afectando tanto que ya ni sé lo que digo —se disculpó, antes de regresar al interior. John sintió pena por Greg; ahora que Mycroft había recuperado sus recuerdos, seguramente rompería el compromiso para estar con Itzamná.

 

…

 

Sherlock se acercó a uno de los cuerpos, había visto algo que no estaba antes allí. Metió la mano, dentro del vientre abierto y extrajo un libro; la pasta estaba hecha con piel, humedecida por los fluidos del cadáver. No podía creerlo, ese objeto era…

—¿Qué has encontrado? —dijo Lestrade. Sherlock metió el libro en una bolsa de evidencias que posteriormente guardó en su gabardina y se alejó de la escena sin responder.

El libro que Sherlock encontró en el cadáver, era el último trabajo de Abdul Alhazred,* mejor conocido como el árabe loco.  
En alguna de sus vidas, el Caballero Blanco había estado relacionado con ese hombre, quien, después del intento frustrado de los Monjes de la Sangre, creó el libro que a diferencia de su hermano, el Necronomicón, contenía hechizos de protección y rituales perdidos de los Annunakis, dejados por el mismo Caballero Blanco.

Pero lo había perdido, muchas vidas atrás. ¿Cómo es que llegó al interior de una víctima de asesinato?

…

Regresando a Baker Street, Sherlock se encierra en su palacio mental, tratando de encontrar una forma de resolver lo que sucede. El libro descansa sobre la mesa, la suciedad había desaparecido misteriosamente y ahora lucía como si no tuviera más de unos años de existencia.  
John siente curiosidad, como si el libro lo estuviera llamando. Con cuidado lo levantó examinándolo; tenía unas palabras inscritas en el lomo que identificó como latín.

"Diabolus autem nomina mille"

Empezó a recorrer la superficie de la cubierta del libro con las yemas de los dedos, era de piel pero ninguna que hubiese sentido antes; curioso, acercó el objeto a su nariz, percibiendo un hedor a excrementos animales y humanos, pero también el olor característico de la sangre fresca estaban impregnados en el material, al igual que otros efluvios que invadieron sus sentidos. 

Entonces, tuvo una visión.

[Intensos olores. Agua podrida, mugre y sangre. Los sótanos de una fortaleza. Caballeros salvajes de los reinos perdidos; guerreros de cuerpos pintados de rojo y máscaras demoniacas vigilan las galerías que conducen a las salas de tortura. Gritos lejanos retumban en las entrañas de la Tierra. Estatuas talladas en los muros. Criaturas deformes y demonios gesticulantes. Los calabozos han sido tallados en la roca a fuerza de cincel y martillo.   
Manos huesudas o de dedos amputados y piel podrida se cuelan entre los barrotes. Hace calor; el aire está viciado de un olor a desechos humanos y carne descompuesta. Al final del pasillo, una puerta abierta da paso a una sala con columnas, iluminada por antorchas. Seis cadáveres desnudos están sobre las mesas de piedra.  
El árabe loco entra, junto a él, tres de sus discípulos, custodiando una joven de rostro temeroso.

—No temas, criatura, es por tu propio bien —dijo Abdul. Ella grita cuando se ve despojada de sus ropas; no quiere morir, sobrevivió a un horror para entrar a otro —. Pequeña Maisa… Orgullo, vas a salvar a tus hermanos.

La sujetan a la octava cama de piedra y comienzan a extraerle sangre, hasta dejarla vacía.   
Los verdugos manejan pinzas y tijeras. Ella, débil, grita mientras las tijeras cortan la carne y las pinzas tiran de la piel para desprenderla de los músculos. Detrás de los verdugos, unos encuadernadores encapuchados ponen a secar sobre unas rejillas los rectángulos de piel, ennegrecida por baños de azufre].

John suelta el libro, y grita; cae de rodillas, llorando. El dolor, la desesperación que la visión le mostró, era mil veces peor que sus días en Afganistán.

—¡John! —exclamó Sherlock, abrazándolo. Watson se dejó hacer. Los recuerdos, el dolor que Meisa, sufrió antes de morir, había sido una terrible tortura. Hizo falta más de media hora para que pudiera calmarse.

Aun se estaba acostumbrando a recordar las infinidades de veces que había muerto por culpa de los Monjes de la Sangre; Itzamná le dijo que tardaría en acostumbrarse, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba de una manera tan… vivida.

—¿Qué es esa maldita cosa? —dijo John, refiriéndose al libro que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Durante todo ese tiempo, no se había separado de Sherlock, pues su calor, era suficiente para hacerlo sentir protegido.  
—Un libro, es mejor que no lo toques —John asintió, sin ganas de objetar, simplemente se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación que aquel cuerpo le brindaba.

 

…

 

Lestrade regresó a su departamento después de un día agotador; la prensa comenzaba a volverse cada vez más fastidiosa.   
Encendió las luces, sobresaltándose al encontrar al joven que estaba en casa de Mycroft, sentado en su sofá, como si fuese su casa. Inmediatamente, sacó su pistola y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza, sus manos temblaban, tenía miedo que aquella horrible bestia volviera a aparecer y esta vez, lo matará.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Itzamná sin darle importancia al arma que le amenazaba.   
—No tenemos nada que hablar. Sal de mi casa antes de que te arreste por allanamiento de morada —el joven rodó los ojos por la amenaza.  
—Es sobre Mycroft Holmes. ¿Qué tanto lo amas?, ¿estarías dispuesto a luchar por él hasta la muerte?

Lestrade frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ese mocoso lo estaba amenazando para que se alejara de Mycroft?  
—Soy muchas cosas: traidor (para algunos), asesino, un demonio —dijo Itzamná mirando a Greg con descaro —, pero lo que jamás haría, es meterme entre una pareja… menos si se van a casar —se encogió de hombros —, aunque, técnicamente es a mí a quien le están pintando el cuerno —agregó, está vez en español para evitar que Lestrade le entendiera.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Itzamná le contó de los siete infelices destinados a morir y ver morir a sus hermanos. Las reencarnaciones, el sufrimiento. El demonio que no tiene nombres, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene miles; los monjes de la sangre. Le habló de su vida como nahual, de sus abuelos, el ritual.  
—Sí en verdad amas a Mycroft, entonces conviértete en su Cerberos, pues yo no puedo acercarme ni a él, ni a John, sin arriesgarme a que los descubran—.

Lestrade no quería creer todo lo que había visto y escuchado atentamente. Por días, había creído estar loco, no importaba lo que Mycroft dijera o lo que ese chico extraño hiciera, él, seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, pero, su deseo de proteger al mayor de los Holmes, fue mayor que su sentido común.

—Soy un simple hombre, ¿Qué podría hacer contra seres como tú? —dijo Greg, sin atreverse a mirar al joven, que había abandonado su puesto en el sofá para acercarse a él; Itzamná posó dos dedos en la frente del inspector.  
—El tercer ojo, al abrirlo, potencia los dones. Los humanos sin ninguna habilidad especial, pueden llegar a desarrollar algún talento, pero… al no haber nacido con éste, corren el riesgo de perder la cordura. ¿Estás dispuesto a todo por Mycroft? —.

Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

 

…

 

Dolor… Ira… Miedo… Almas vagando, perdidas. Personas cubiertas de sangre, con extremidades faltantes, quemadas. Sombras amorfas y criaturas horripilantes; Lestrade no sabía que le daba más miedo, ver aquellas apariciones o que se presentaran a cada momento.

—Después de un tiempo, te acostumbras —dijo Itzamná antes de meterse una paleta de cajeta a la boca. No se encontraban en el departamento de Lestrade, era un cuarto pequeño, de paredes blancas; había símbolos por todos lados. No estaban solos, había una mujer anciana con ellos; su rostro arrugado enmarcado por cabellos plata que en algún momento fue negro. Estaba ciega, pero no necesitaba sus ojos para ver su entorno.  
—Lo que has hecho, podría costarte la vida, muchacho —habló la viejecilla, con voz rasposa —. Ahora eres un faro en la oscuridad; seres del bajo astral querrán comer tu alma y poseer tu cuerpo. Sin defensas, sin poder defenderte… serás presa fácil—.  
—Por eso necesito que le enseñes y que le des un guardián. Un hada podría funcionar—.  
—No veo la razón para que yo intervenga, si usted, joven, es perfectamente capaz de buscar y proporcionarle un protector a su amigo —arremetió la mujer, bastante molesta por haber tenido que abrir el tercer ojo a alguien sin entrenamiento.  
—Soy un nahual, no tenemos guardianes—.  
—Y sin embargo, tienes cinco—.

Lestrade quién había estado atento a la conversación de Itzamná con la anciana, se dio cuenta que junto al joven, había 5 figuras: una niña que usaba un vestido que parecía una muñeca antigua, con su largo vestido con encajes de satén; una mujer, con una belleza etérea realmente alta (mucho más que Sherlock), usaba ropas que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Una pantera junto a la pequeña, un hombre con ropajes parecidos a los que Greg había visto en películas donde salían aztecas; lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pequeño hombre (que debía medir aproximadamente 1.69cm), tenía la piel grisácea y cabellos tan negros que parecían devorar la luz; sus ojos, dos abismos oscuros, era casi la copia del moreno. Al darse cuenta que era observado, sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.   
La niña saludó con la mano, la mujer le guiñó el ojo, el sacerdote asintió con la cabeza y la pantera gruñó, mostrando sus dientes y con el pelo erizado.

—La mayoría son espíritus que se me pegaron como chicle —ambas féminas parecieron ofendidas por el comentario —. Mitztli es mi nahual y Yohualli, mi oscuridad.  
La anciana asintió con la cabeza, quizás no podía ver el rostro de ese impetuoso joven, pero su carácter era igual al de su hermano menor, Frederick; tal vez por eso había accedido a abrirle el tercer ojo al detective.  
—Una semana. En ese tiempo le enseñaré lo básico, pero de ti dependerá todo lo demás —Itzamná asintió.

…

 

Sherlock mantuvo el libro guardado en su habitación, donde John no pudiera volver a tocarlo. Los casos de asesinatos rituales estaban en aumento, pero, también, extraños sucesos comenzaban a ocurrir alrededor del mundo: personas fallecidas se levantaban se ataúdes mientras los estaban velando, sólo para decir algunas palabras o beber un agua, antes de regresar al mundo de los muertos.  
Los asesinatos y casos de resurrección no parecían estar conectados entre ellos, pero Sherlock creía que sí. El libro que una de sus antiguas vidas encargó al árabe loco parecía confirmarlo.

Y alabarán a la bestia que no tiene nombre y sin embargo tiene miles.  
Los muertos vivirán y volverán a morir.

 

La mayor parte del libro estaba escrito en un idioma extraño, que Sherlock no logró encontrar en ningún otro lugar, pero extrañamente, algunas palabras habían comenzado a traducirse por sí solas, como era el caso de las dos líneas en la primera página. Seguro que, tal vez, existía una única persona que podría ayudarlo a comprender mejor aquel objeto, lo guardó en su abrigo y salió del 221.

Encontrar a Itzamná fue bastante fácil; la presencia del moreno era un faro en medio de la oscuridad, lo mismo sucedía con John y ahora, también con Mycroft, tan sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y concentrarse un poco para localizar a cualquiera de los tres, pero le era imposible ubicar a los restantes.  
Sherlock se sorprendió al detenerse frente a un edificio de departamentos de Hamptead; el mismo distrito en el que vivía su hermano. Se acercó a la entrada y revisó los nombres, hasta encontrar uno que le llamó la atención: Laurel Aston.

Tocó el timbre e inmediatamente, la voz del moreno le contestó, como pensaba, era ahí donde vivía. El apartamento donde se alojaba el joven se encontraba en la última planta, fue recibido por una mujer (la empleada doméstica), y guiado hasta la terraza donde se encontraba Itzamná.

—Oh. Así que esta es la razón por la que llegaste a tiempo para salvarle el trasero a Mycroft —dijo Sherlock. John le había contado lo sucedido y él no había hecho otra cosa que burlarse de su hermano por tremenda idiotez.

Itzamná bufó molesto.  
—Los rituales satánicos apestan tanto que su hedor se siente a kilómetros de distancia —Sherlock levantó una ceja, confundido —. El mal. Mmm. Cada persona tiene un olor característico, ¿correcto? —Holmes asintió con la cabeza —. Los animales pueden saber quién es una buena persona y quien no por medio del olor… de su energía. El mal huele de diferentes formas, por ejemplo, un ladrón tiene un aroma como a azufre; un asesino de niños a amoniaco; violadores, a alcantarilla; seriales a sudor y mugre, etc. En algunas ocasiones…raras, una persona puede reunir todas las esencias de la maldad. Por el contrario, los demonios huelen a jazmín.

Sherlock levantó una ceja.

—Los libros mencionan que huelen a azufre —José le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.  
—Falacias e inventos. Lo cierto es, que al realizar un ritual para invocar un demonio, toda la zona a kilómetros huele a jazmín, pero en el lugar en el que se realiza, huele también a semen y desechos humanos —dio un leve suspiro —. Estaba aburrido y decidí ir a conocer los alrededores (por si algún día tuviera que escapar); tuve que investigar y cuando percibí la presencia de tu hermano combinada con la sangre y el miedo, fui de chismoso—.

Itzamná se sentó en el barandal y se meció ligeramente.

—Dudo que vinieras sólo para hablar de eso. ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, le mostró el libro que encontró dentro de una de las víctimas y lo que éste causó en John.  
—Así que una de tus vidas fue cercano al árabe loco —suspiró pesadamente —. Escuché rumores del libro maldito del Caballero Blanco. Fue hecho con su piel para crear la portada, la de los siete para crear las hojas… y la sangre del sobreviviente como tinta; no sé mucho de él, pero puede que uno de mis contactos sepa algo-.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, quizás, Itzamná tuviera mejor suerte que él.

Continuará…

 

Abdul Alhazred es un personaje ficticio del universo creado por el escritor Howard Phillips Lovecraft . Llamado el «Árabe Loco», fue un poeta y demonólogo árabe autor del libro Al Azif (llamado en griego Necronomicón, 'relativo a la ley de los muertos').  
Adbul Alhazred sería un poeta nacido en Sana (Yemen) en la época de los Omeyas que desde el año 700 emprendería solitarios viajes, visitando las ruinas de Babilonia y Menfis y pasando diez años vagando a solas por el desierto arábigo, diciendo haber encontrado La Ciudad sin Nombre, las ruinas perdidas de la arcaica Irem o Ib. No participaba de la fe musulmana, sino que veneraba a unas desconocidas entidades que él llamaba Cthulhu y Yog-Sothot. Hacia 730, residiendo ya en Damasco, habría redactado un libro susceptible de abrir las puertas de un universo paralelo en el que habitarían esos seres malignos dispuestos a acabar con nuestro universo, con los que habría tomado contacto durante sus viajes; lo tituló en árabe Al Azif, corriendo a cargo de Theodoros Philetas su traducción posterior al griego bizantino a mediados del siglo X, con el rótulo de Necronomicón.  
Los datos que Lovecraft también proporciona sobre Abdul Alhazred son:  
Abdul Alhazred soñó con Irem o Ib «La Ciudad sin nombre», de acuerdo con el relato homónimo, la noche antes de cantar su famoso dístico, inserto después en el Necronomicón: «Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente / y en los eones por venir, aún la muerte puede morir».  
Su muerte se habría producido en el año 738 al haber sido despedazado y devorado a pleno día por una entidad que resultó invisible a la multitud que observaba tan horrible evento en medio de aquel mercado de Damasco.


	5. Cerberos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

Capítulo 5.- Cerberos

 

Todo esto era una locura. Un sueño producto de una mente enferma, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? No existían los fantasmas; sectas buscando a siete personas que reencarnaban cada cierto tiempo, para sacarles el corazón; no habían demonios, ni ancianas que podían ver sin necesidad de ojos y sobre todo, no existían adolescentes capaces de convertirse en monstruos.

Aun así…

Estaba ahí, en esa habitación, dentro de un círculo de velas y sal; en el centro de un extraño símbolo. Horribles sombras preternaturales intentaban llegar a él, llamándolo; algunas, con voces conocidas… tan amadas, otras, tan etéreas que ansiaba ir a su encuentro.  
Lestrade sabía que no podía sucumbir ante el deseo; no importaba lo que aquellos seres oscuros le ofrecieran, eran engaños, trampas para hacerse con su alma y cuerpo.  
Greg tenía miedo, miedo de esas cosas, miedo de la pequeña criatura sentada frente a él; Lily, el hada del fuego que le había elegido. Sonrió, al recordar cómo se conocieron.

 

[Antonieta, la anciana ciega… su maestra; el segundo día —luego de exhaustivos ejercicios para controlar su energía—, la mujer colocó siete rocas de diferentes materiales frente a él: cuarzos, piedras preciosas, ónix, oro y plata. Debía tocar cada una y sostenerla en sus manos por unos segundos, sí de ella salía un hada, ésta sería su compañera en la batalla. Fue la tercera, el rubí, que dio señales; la diminuta criatura, de unos 20 cm surgió de ella. Tenía cabellos rojos y ropa del mismo color, un hermoso rostro, al ver a Greg, le sonrió.  
—Debes darle un nombre —dijo la anciana.  
—¿Es que no tiene un nombre? —preguntó Lestrade sin apartar la mirada del hada que ahora revoloteaba a su alrededor.  
—Lo tiene, sí, pero la lengua humana no la puede pronunciar.  
Greg observó al hada unos momentos antes de contestar:  
—Lily, su nombre será Lily —la pequeña aplaudió gustosa, revoloteando alrededor de su nuevo compañero].

 

—Debes concentrarte —dijo Antonieta desde una esquina. Tres hadas, una de ropas azules, otra negras y la última parecía resplandecer; destruían con relativa facilidad a los entes que intentaban llegar a la anciana. —Lily es un espíritu de la naturaleza. Un ser de energía pura, pero, necesita de ti para poder pelear. Si no confías en ti mismo, mucho menos podrás confiar en ella.  
Era difícil para Greg confiar en sí mismo, o en cualquiera en esa situación. ¿Cómo hacerlo? La razón le decía que los eventos paranormales se limitaban a las películas y los libros; todos aquellos que aseguraban haber visto fantasmas o tomado una foto, no eran más que locos y charlatanes.

Pero ahora…

Lestrade veía fantasmas, los escuchaba. Conocía la historia de los 7, sabía el gran peligro que Mycroft corría, la historia que él y el chico mexicano compartían y en la que, por supuesto, Greg no tenía cabida.  
¿Cómo había quedado atrapado en esa puta pesadilla?  
El ejercicio había iniciado al caer el sol y finalizado al alba. Greg no había logrado destruir ninguna sombra, pero tampoco había caído en sus trampas. Durmió pocas horas antes de que Lily lo despertara. Antonieta deseaba que la acompañara a tomar el té y comer algo.

Mientras compartían los alimentos, Lestrade se enteró que la mujer era francesa, conoció al abuelo de Itzamná, a quien llamaba hermano, por ser, los dos, miembros del mismo grupo; eran una clase de druidas que actualmente se les conocía como Wiccas. Frederick y ella se separaron cuando éste entró a la universidad y ella se casó, pero no dejaron de comunicarse tanto por medios normales, como espirituales; luego, Antonieta y su esposo se mudaron a Londres por el trabajo del hombre, diez años después, sufrieron un accidente en el que su marido perdió la vida y ella, la vista.

—Así que ibas a casarte con Mycroft Holmes, un hombre herido. Carga una gran pérdida en su corazón —dijo Antonieta antes de darle un sorbo a su té.  
—Itzamná —mencionó Greg con amargura y celos, sin embargo, la anciana negó con la cabeza. No. Antonieta había conocido a Mycroft años atrás, cuando el político solicitó su ayuda para encontrar a criminales pertenecientes a una organización muy peligrosa que se escondían en todo el mundo.

La primera vez que Antonieta tocó la mano de Mycroft, pudo sentir su soledad y tristeza; la muerte de su amor C… P… aún estaba muy presente, así como la lejanía de su hermano menor, todo ello, habían contribuido a crear al hombre que era actualmente.  
—Es alguien de su juventud. Su hermano, principalmente —la anciana mujer hizo una pausa —. Aún dudas.  
¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todo era tan extraño para Lestrade, era como estar dentro de un sueño, una pesadilla.  
—Creer nunca es fácil, si no se tiene fe.  
—¿Por qué ese niño me eligió a mí? —Lestrade dejó salir la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando desde un principio. —¿No debería quererme lejos de Mycroft? —él en su lugar, no llamaría al novio de la persona de la que he estado enamorado en tantas vidas, al contrario, buscaría una manera para volver a estar juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué?  
—José es un niño en comparación del señor Holmes. Nunca antes había ocurrido que una parte del demonio tuviera tanta diferencia de edad y naciera a miles de kilómetros de las demás; seguramente cree que es una señal. La maldición se romperá, pero sólo uno seguirá portando las cadenas.  
—¿Qué quiere decir? —Greg no lo entendía, pero las palabras de su maestra, le dejaron un amargo sabor.

¿Sería Mycroft quien tuviera que cargar con el peso de esa horrible pesadilla por el resto de su existencia? ¡Dios, por favor no lo permitas!

 

…

 

Mycroft tocó el timbre y aguardó a que la puerta se abriera; había descubierto el paradero de Itzamná gracias a su hermano; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una mujer entrada en años atendiera el llamado.

—Busco a José Aston —dijo el mayor de los Holmes, la mujer lo observó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y permitirle el paso. En ese momento, Mycroft se arrepintió de no haber enviado a Anthea o simplemente recoger a Itzamná en la calle y que lo llevaran a su casa.  
—El joven lo espera en la terraza. Por aquí —Mycroft contempló el lugar mientras seguía a la mujer. Muebles del más fino diseño, obras de artistas mexicanos de la talla de Frida Kahlo y Diego Rivera. En la terraza había plantas, una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas, donde José se encontraba bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias Margarita, por favor, ¿puedes traerle al señor algo de té y unos dulces? —dijo Itzamná.  
—No será necesario.  
—Yo creo que sí. Hablaremos largo y tendido. Aunque si quieres algo más fuerte, puedo pedirte whisky o tequila.  
—El té está bien —Mycroft tomó asiento. Itzamná parecía serio… ausente.  
—No lo maté —el político levantó una ceja —. No lo maté, ¿a eso vienes, no? ¿A saber si le hice algo al detective Lestrade? Podré ser muchas cosas, Mycroft Holmes, pero no rompo parejas —le dio un último sorbo a su chocolate y dejó la taza a un lado. — No debiste venir aquí, Tu vida corre peligro estando cerca de mí.  
—Soy el imperio Británico —el menor sonrió, algo que hizo a Mycroft sentir una mezcla de tristeza y enojo: Itzamná parecía tenerle lastima.  
—Tu chico se encuentra con Anastasia Abbadie—Holmes recordó conocer a una mujer con ese nombre; gracias a ella, la labor de Sherlock se hizo más fácil, aunque claro, su hermano jamás se enteró de su ayuda. —Greg Lestrade, se convertirá en tu Cerberos.

Cerberos, el perro de dos cabezas que protegía las puertas al inframundo, pero, Mycroft había escuchado a algunos de los miembros especiales de inteligencia, llamar de esa manera a algún compañero, pero, los hombres y mujeres dedicados al mundo de lo paranormal (los que realmente poseían habilidades especiales), eran recelosos de contar sus secretos a extraños.  
—No necesito protección —dijo Mycroft deduciendo a que se refería el moreno. José sonrió, quiso recordare lo sucedido días atrás, pero decidió guardar silencio —. Entréname, como lo hiciste con John.

Mycroft no era tonto, sabía que ni todas sus armas, ni equipos especiales, podrían hacer algo contra los monjes de la sangre. No era lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a su parej…, a ese joven cuyo único pecado fue nacer, y él, quien había jurado amarlo desde el inicio de los tiempo, le traicionaba, y eso, por extraño que pareciera, lo hacía sentir como una basura, un bastardo.

La empleada doméstica regresó cargando una charola con una tetera, dos tazas y algunos dulces de coco, los favoritos de José; dejó todo en la mesa, antes de recoger las cosas del moreno y retirarse.  
—No te preocupes… Holmes. Te juro en el nombre de mis abuelos, que son lo más sagrado que tengo; que haré todo lo posible para que los monjes de la sangre, o cualquiera de sus aliados, lleguen a ti —José dijo aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad y determinación, que, por un momento, Mycroft se olvidó de quienes eran en ese momento y sólo existía Ira.

Mycroft se levantó de su silla, empujado por una fuerza extraña; se estiró sobre la mesa y atrapó a Itzamná por el mentón; ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban.  
—Corazón —susurró Mycroft en una lengua que ya no existía.  
Se besaron. No importaba nada en ese momento. No había promesas, demonios, pasados sangrientos y futuros inciertos, eran sólo las dos mitades de un alma que se volvía a unir.

 

—¡Cariño, ya llegue! —ambos hombres se sobresaltaron. Detrás de Mycroft se encontraba una mujer treintañera, cabellos cortos y negros, piel bronceada. El mayor de los Holmes la reconoció enseguida: Laurel Aston. Propietaria de uno de los mejores restaurantes en todo Londres, tenía su propio programa de cocina, coeditora en diversas revistas de cocina, había trabajado con Chefs de la talla de Gordon Ramsay.  
Mycroft había ido en muchas ocasiones al restaurante “Frida’s”, era su lugar favorito, incluso fue ahí donde le pidió matrimonio a Greg.  
—¿Quién es usted? —dijo Laurel, frunciendo el ceño. Había visto el beso, no le importaba que su sobrino fuese gay, ya había pasado suficientes penurias como para agregarle otra más. Simplemente, no le agradaba la energía que el hombre (que por cierto, era un pervertidor de menores), despedía.  
—Llegaste temprano, tía —mencionó Itzamná un poco avergonzado. —Él es el señor Mycroft Holmes, trabaja para el gobierno y quiere que preste mis dones al servicio de “Su majestad.”  
—Qué pena, pero mi sobrino es residente temporal en este país.  
—Eso es fácil de arreglar, señorita Aston —dijo Mycroft con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
—Lo siento, pero a mis padres no les agradaría saber que su nieto favorito está sirviendo de asesino a sueldo para un país y por supuesto, que a mí tampoco —Laurel era extremadamente protectora con sus seres queridos, en especial con Itzamná; si estaba en sus manos, evitar que su sobrino tuviera problemas, por supuesto que haría.  
—Debo irme. Hablaremos después —José asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de su lugar, con intenciones de acompañar a Mycroft hasta la puerta.  
—No te molestes, cariño, yo acompañaré al señor a la salida —Itzamná suspiró, sabía que su tía no lo dejaría terminar su conversación sino revelaba la verdadera identidad de Mycroft.  
—Está bien, es Ira… tuve que despertarlo, lo siento —Mycroft observó al moreno, quien bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, después lo hizo con la mujer; Lauren parecía enojada, sus labios se volvieron una fina línea, sus ojos escudriñaban a ambos hombres e incluso, el hombre mayor, se sintió extrañamente intimidado.  
—Cariño, ve a mi habitación y tráeme la caja metálica que está en mi armario —Itzamná fue rápidamente a cumplir la orden de su tía.

Laurel se sentó en la silla que hasta hace poco, ocupaba su sobrino e invitó a Mycroft a volver a su sitio.  
—Eres el responsable de las heridas que José tuvo, la última vez —no lo preguntaba, sabía que era así. —Él me dijo que no tuvo más alternativa y despertó a Ira, ya que si no lo hacía, se iba a matar tratando de saciar su curiosidad —suspiró.  
—Pensé que sólo los abuelos de Itzamná sabían sobre su secreto —dijo Mycroft y la mujer levantó una ceja, desconcertada; ese nombre… el nombre nahual de José, que lo describía por completo y a la vez no le hacía justicia, uno, que sólo los otros cambiantes tenían permitido pronunciar.  
—A excepción de Vanesa (la madre de José), mis hermanos y yo, nacimos con dones, nuestros padres se dieron cuenta y nos enseñaron a usarlos. Cuando cumplimos cierta edad, nos contaron sobre el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres y de los 7 desdichados que debían cargar tan terrible carga.  
—¿Todos ustedes lo saben? —ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Vanesa no. Ella heredó la sangre purificadora de nuestro padre, pero odiaba ser “un fenómeno” —suspiró pesadamente. —Vienen momentos muy difíciles, señor Holmes y usted, es la fortaleza, pero también la debilidad de mi sobrino, así como él lo es de usted. Tiene un prometido, sin embargo, aquello que le une a José, es tan fuerte que, llegado el momento, le hará escogerlo por sobre cualquier otra persona.

Mycroft quería corregirla, pero era difícil hacerlo, cuando todo su cuerpo ardía con el deseo de poseer a ese joven, estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo, quería estar junto a Greg, sentir su calor, su aroma.

—El pasado y el presente, lucharán. ¿A quién elegirás? ¿A tu amor eterno o el de esta vida? 

 

Continuará…


	6. La orden del Caballero Blanco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

"No está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente. Y con los extraños eones, incluso la muerte puede morir".  
-Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

 

Capítulo 6.- La orden del Caballero Blanco

 

El cuarto día de su entrenamiento, Greg había logrado pasar la prueba de las sombras y ahora, era capaz de comunicarse con Lily, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras.  
Lestrade se sentía exhausto, había dormido apenas unas cuantas horas desde que llegara. Su maestra, Antonieta, le levantó muy temprano esa mañana, incluso antes de que el sol saliera, le dio de comer frutas del bosque y le hizo beber una infusión de hierbas para que recuperará las energías perdidas.

—Pronto se cumplirá el tiempo que se ha fijado para tu entrenamiento —dijo la anciana mientras fumaba de una pipa que despedía humo de agradable olor —. He hablado de ti con algunos de mis hermanos—.  
—¿Los Wiccas? —preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Una orden secreta que reúne a individuos con diferentes y especiales talentos. Tan secreto que muy pocos saben de nuestra existencia—.  
—¿Acaso son los Illuminatis o alguna secta secreta? —Anastasia le sonrío con dulzura.  
—A nosotros no nos interesa el dominio del mundo. Nuestra misión es evitar que los seres de bajo astral (demonios), dañen a la gente. Se acerca una guerra; la biblia que tú conoces, el libro llamado Apocalipsis—.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver con Mycroft y el niño latino? —Lestrade no podía evitar sentir celos de Itzamná. Seguramente, el joven estaría aprovechando su ausencia para estar con el mayor de los Holmes y hacerle recordar el amor que sus vidas pasadas compartían.  
—Lucifer, el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres, ellos se enfrentarán, trayendo destrucción y desolación, como lo hicieron en el principio de los tiempos, en el momento que el sello de los siete se rompa, todo iniciará —dijo la anciana —. Nuestra orden, nació apenas tres siglos atrás, cuando nuestro fundador, conoció a un pirata, cuyas ropas eran tan blancas como las nubles, estaba acompañado por un hombre joven… él, era Orgullo.

Lestrade parpadeó un par de veces, ¿era acaso que ellos dos eran…? Anastasia sonrió, adivinando los pensamientos de su pupilo.  
—Orgullo es la verdadera razón por la que el Caballero Blanco intenta rescatar a los siete. Su lazo es fuerte, pero como él, al no cargar con la maldición de los siete, no tiene una unión con ellos, al menos no una que lo ligue del todo con su amado, y cuando se encontraban… —  
—Usted me dijo que Orgullo despertó antes que Ira y que lo hizo junto con el Caballero Blanco —Anastasia asintió con la cabeza.  
—Normalmente, los siete despiertan por el ritual de los adoradores del Demonio De Los Mil Nombres, realizado poco antes de intentar sacrificarlos, es entonces cuando el Caballero Blanco también regresa, pero… Esta vez, José despertó antes que todo comenzará a ocurrir—.  
—¿Sabe quiénes son? Orgullo y el Caballero Blanco —Anastasia negó con la cabeza. —La presencia de los hermanos de Corazón, es imposible de descubrir actualmente, sólo José puede encontrarlos. Dios, en su Misericordia, le ha dado la oportunidad de romper con las cadenas de sufrimiento a las que fueron atados, en el principio de los tiempos —hizo una pausa para retomar el tema de inicio —. La orden a la que yo pertenezco (y muy pronto, tú también), el Ejército Blanco; goetas*, cabalistas*, nahuales, médiums, sanadores y muchos otros, todos servidores de Dios, nos preparamos para el momento en que llegue el juicio final y la pelea inicie—.

Lestrade guardó silencio un momento.  
—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?—  
—Los siete son débiles ante los adoradores del Demonio De Los Mil Nombres. Tu prometido no podrá defenderse; será tu deber y privilegio defenderle. Su Cerberos, de ti dependerá su salvación o destrucción —el rostro de Anastasia se endureció de golpe.   
—Pero, si mueres, tu alma también será destruida, será como si jamás hubiera existido, no podrás reencarnar, ni ir al paraíso. ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por él?—  
Por supuesto que lo estaba, amaba a Mycroft, haría cualquier cosa por él. Asintió con una mirada llena de firmeza.   
—Entonces, sigamos con el entrenamiento—.

 

….

 

Mycroft guardó silencio. Las palabras de Laurel Aston calaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Él, que jamás dependió de nadie, que todo lo que en esa vida poseía era por esfuerzo propio, ahora, tenía que depender de un joven que bien podría ser su hijo —pero por quien su cuerpo y alma se quemaban por el deseo de, siquiera tocarlo —, ni siquiera con Greg tenía una unión tan… simbiótica como la que, según Laurel, tenía con su sobrino.

Mycroft observó la caja de madera que Itzamná acababa de dejar en la mesa y que Laurel le extendió. La caja era de 40 cm de largo por unos 20 de ancho, con una altura de 15 cm, estaba hecha cedro, pero despedía un tenue aroma a copal, por dentro estaba forrada con lino blanco acolchonado para proteger una pulsera igual a la que Itzamná usaba, un tetragrámaton* engarzado en un collar de plata, un cuaderno viejo y desgastado, además de dos anillos con extraños grabados y lo que parecía el mango de una espada con los mismos símbolos.

—La orden del Ejército Blanco —dijo Laurel tomando uno de los anillos, para colocárselo, esta acción, hizo que Itzamná se tensara y adquiriera un actuar como si fuese un militar; no volvió a sentarse, sino que permaneció de pie, al lado de su tía, igual que un soldado que sirve a un superior.

Mycroft levantó una ceja, confundido. Ni el rostro de Laurel o su sobrino le daban una idea clara de lo que sucedía.  
—Habrá… hay una guerra, señor Holmes, y no hablo de los conflictos bélicos entre naciones y personas, no. La biblia la llama Apocalipsis y se iniciará cuando usted, mi sobrino y los cinco faltantes, sean todos sacrificados y el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres resurja. El Ejército Blanco, somos una orden nacida poco después de… bueno, uno de los últimos intentos de los monjes de la sangre para revivir a su Señor. La orden inició hace siglos, gracias a que, un pirata, (el Caballero Blanco), conoció a Nathan R. Jackson, (nuestro fundador), en una taberna, se hicieron rápidamente amigos, cuando el pirata murió, Nathan se hizo cargo de Avaricia, él único de los siete en sobrevivir; con el conocimiento legado, comenzó a formar un grupo para evitar que el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres pudiera surgir. La Orden sobrevivió masacres, guerras y traiciones, pero Dios y los ángeles siempre nos protegieron.

Mycroft hizo una mueca de disgusto; a pesar de saber quién era… lo que era y por todo lo que vio, aun así, no podía creer que existía un Dios preocupado por su creación.

—Fue “suerte” que mi sobrino recordará todo en su iniciación como nahual adulto —dijo Laurel, aunque ella no creía en la buena fortuna o las coincidencias, sólo en lo inevitable —. Dios les está dando una oportunidad de ser libres… Al menos a la mayoría de ustedes—.

Mycroft la miró sin comprender, fue Itzamná quien le explicó, que, los nahuales realizaban una ceremonia para hacer pacto con el animal del que tomarían prestada su forma, el cachorro (así era como los adultos del clan se referían a los que aún no realizaban su unión); debía además, tomar un alma humana, pues los nahuales no contaban con una, eso los hacía inmunes a las tentaciones que los demonios o seres del bajo astral pudieran usar para hacerlos caer, pero pagaban el alto precio de no poder tener emociones más allá de las superficiales, eso, con el tiempo los volvía inestables y peligrosos, por eso debían conseguir un alma, para estabilizar su mente.

—Cuando llegó mi turno de iniciarme como nahual adulto, descubrí que la parte del demonio dentro de mí, fungía como mi alma y los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, fluyeron todos de golpe, hasta el punto de casi enloquecerme —dijo Itzamná.

Mycroft se sorprendió de ello, pues en su caso, los recuerdos fluían con lentitud, uno a uno, como gotas de un grifo que no se ha cerrado correctamente. Hasta el momento, había tenido más memorias alegres que tristes, pero nada lo suficientemente claro como para afectarle gravemente.

—Cuando eso pasó, mis padres hicieron un ritual para evitar que los encontrarán, sólo la sangre de José puede despertarlos… y encontrarlos —agregó Laurel mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, Mycroft podía notarlo. —Usa esto —Aston le entregó la pulsera y el anillo restante —, te protegerán y mantendrá invisible ante los seres de bajo astral—.  
—En unos días, el detective Lestrade, tu Cerberos estará listo para defenderte, hasta entonces, no te me acerques… es por tu bien —dijo Itzamná con voz opaca, pero Mycroft se percató del esfuerzo que el menor hacía para controlarse, él mismo estaba luchando con el impulso de besarlo, abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo.  
—Hablaré con mis hermanos del Ejército Blanco, te mantendremos vigilado para evitar que los monjes de la sangre te encuentren—.  
—¿Hacen lo mismo con John e Itzamná? —Mycroft sabía ya, del lazo que lo unía a Watson y también, la identidad de su hermano: Orgullo y el Caballero Blanco.  
—A diferencia de ustedes, yo no estoy indefenso. Soy un nahual, un guerrero de la élite; ya te he demostrado mi valía en la batalla—. Sí que lo había hecho, el mayor de los Holmes no podía negar que Itzamná había logrado exterminar al ente oscuro que le atacaba, a pesar de las terribles heridas que tenía.  
—Y no está solo, señor Holmes, nos tiene a sus tíos y abuelo para ayudarle —eso era una amenaza directa, Mycroft lo sabía, pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por esa mujer.   
—Ya le he dado algo de protección, ahora, haga el favor de irse de mi casa. Mi padre llegará a Londres en un par de días, él seguramente, estará feliz de entrenarlo—.

Mycroft no supo cómo, pero en un momento estaba aún sentado y al otro ya se encontraba fuera del edificio y en su auto, con Anthea junto a él.

—Quiero que busques toda la información posible de Laurel Aston y su familia —Anthea asintió mientras continuaba tecleando en su inseparable móvil. Mycroft observó el anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, era de oro, con el tetragrámaton grabado; se lo quitó, descubriendo inscripciones en un idioma que le resultaba familiar, pero le era imposible de leer, más allá de una palabra: Sangre.

 

…

 

Sherlock había salido a buscar información dentro de su red de vagabundos; John no lo acompañó en esa ocasión pues el detective creía que, mientras menos se involucrará en ese caso, sería mejor. En anteriores ocasiones lo puso en peligro, pero Sherlock sentía que, en esta ocasión, era aún peor.

Sherlock se detuvo en mitad de su andar; estaba en un callejón desierto (salvo por un perro que hurgaba en la basura). Era de noche, y la poca luz que se filtraba de la calle principal y de los edificios, no le permitían dilucidar lo que se escondía en las sombras.  
No era humano, el detective lo sabía, ya era capaz de diferenciar las energías, y esta, era oscura.

Ecos de pasos, que parecían venir de todos lados y de ninguno. Risas infantiles que al detective se le antojaban mórbidas. Frente a Sherlock se dejó ver una niña; sus cabellos rubios peinados en bucles y con un listón rojo, un vestido blanco con encajes. Medía alrededor de 1.30 mts. En sus brazos cargaba un oso de peluche; la pequeña era lo que la sociedad consideraría la imagen misma de la inocencia.  
—Caballero Blanco, aléjate de ellos o lo lamentarás…—

 

 

 

Continuará…

…

 

Comentario de la autora: Olvide responder esto en el capítulo anterior (aunque lo hice personalmente a la lectora, vale la pena hacerlo aquí también para despejar dudas).

 

"Favi: Admito que me saco un poco de onda como mezclas la cultura prehispánica y la religión católica.   
Pero fuera de eso, el fic esta interesante, aunque estas extrañas mezcolanzas son un tanto raras, se sienten un poco forzadas, más si tomamos en cuenta que la conquista española, y por ende su religión, se llevaron a la fuerza, no sé, creo que a un personaje como Sherlock eso sería algo que debería de saltarle a la vista.   
Sería interesante que ambas religiones se enfrentaran, como cuando el chico nahual se enfrento a la criatura surgida de la mujer vagabunda con la que se encuentran en el primer capítulo. Después de todo, las creencias de la cultura prehispánica y la religión que trajeron consigo los españoles no tienen nada que ver, son demasiado opuestas.  
También está el tema de las lenguas. Ok, el español desciende del látin, pero el maya y el náhuatl no. Así que si tenemos un personaje que es un nahual y de pronto te habla en latín, la cosa se torna un tanto extraña ó.O  
Una observación más, el náhuatl NO es un dialecto, es una lengua. Los españoles llamaban “dialecto” a las lenguas de la América prehispánica como una forma despectiva, porque se sientan superiores y todo eso.  
El tema es interesante, pero de pronto si resulta un tanto extraño, me imagino a Sherlock investigando sobre el tema y diciendo “esto no tiene ningún sentido”, a menos claro, que logres encontrar la manera de dárselo.  
Pero buen trabajo, tuviste que investigar para escribir todo esto, sigue adelante n_n" 

 

Comentario de la autora, Youko Saiyo:   
Bueno, sobre la mezcla de cultura católica y mitología prehispánica, eso se llama sincretismo y es cuando unes (como es este caso) dos cosas de diferentes culturas, un ejemplo puede ser la adoración de la Virgen de Guadalupe para los mexicanos, el día de muertos, entre otras tradiciones que se realizan entre la comunidad católica.  
Los idiomas que habla Itzamná (José), teniendo en cuenta que él recuerda por completo sus vidas pasadas, es lógico que eso incluya otros idiomas (además, en la investigación de Mycroft, se mencionan algunos de los idiomas que el joven habla). El náhuatl se considera dialecto o lengua.

 

Comentario Beta:   
Sobre el nahuatl (itálica porque es su pronunciación en idioma original. Náhuatl, cuando se escribe en español) quise profundizar un poco más.   
Se le define como "lengua", "macrolengua". "idioma", dependiendo de dónde busques la referencia. Sea linguística, gramatical, etc.   
"Generalmente designa a una lengua que existe en forma de diferentes variedades, no necesariamente intercomprensibles, pero que por ciertas razones se consideran formas dialectales de una misma lengua."  
"Llanamente, es un idioma indígena de México. Hoy, es la lengua indígena mexicana con mayor número de hablantes (alrededor de millón y medio). Además, es y ha sido un idioma valioso por su importancia histórica (de una civilización desarrollada lejos del viejo mundo), lingüística (es aglutinante no indoeuropeo), literaria y hasta nacionalista.

…

Glosario 

Goeta: Quién controla elementales de primer grado, silfos wallanos, salamandras, etc pareciendo que tiene poder sobre los elementos naturales.

Cabalista: Quién guía su vida por la doctrina de la cábala.

Tetragrámaton: Es llamado, Pentalfa, Pentáculo o Pentagrama o Estrella de cinco puntas o Flamígera, como es llamado en las Escuelas Gnósticas, siempre se le ha adjudicado poderes muy misteriosos. Ningún espíritu malo pasaba por donde se la exhiba, y por ello se la utiliza en las ceremonias mágicas como guarnición, pues los espíritus de las tinieblas carecen de poder sobre quien se encuentre situado dentro de ella o quien la posea.


	7. La espada del Caballero Blanco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, John y él conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“Ni la muerte, ni la fatalidad, ni la ansiedad, pueden producir la insoportable desesperación que resulta de perder la propia identidad.” 

 

―Howard Phillips Lovecraft

 

Capítulo 7.- La espada del Caballero Blanco

 

Ecos de pasos, que parecían venir de todos lados y de ninguno. Risas infantiles que al detective se le antojaban mórbidas. Frente a Sherlock se dejó ver una niña; sus cabellos rubios peinados en bucles y con un listón rojo, un vestido blanco con encajes. Media alrededor de 1.30. En sus brazos cargaba un oso de peluche; la pequeña era lo que la sociedad consideraría la imagen misma de la inocencia.

—Caballero Blanco, aléjate de ellos o lo lamentarás…—

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos; su cuerpo vibró con la anticipación de quien se prepara para una cacería. Esa niña no era humana, nada en ella (salvo su apariencia), lo era. La infante sonrió, su voz, dulce, tierna, resonó en las paredes, tan chillante que le provocó malestar al detective.

—La llagada del Gran abismo no debe ser detenido. Deja que ocurra y mi Señor sabrá recompensarte —Sherlock levantó una ceja.  
—Oh. ¿Y cómo haría eso? —La niña dejó caer su oso, que, antes de tocar el suelo, se volvió negro, su figura se hizo amorfa, mutando hasta adquirir la altura y apariencia de John, por un momento, Sherlock tuvo el impulso de acercarse, pero se contuvo al notar los ojos de “su amigo”, vacíos, sin vida, esa… cosa era tan sólo una ilusión.  
—Mi Amo te dará poder y el alma de éste mortal al que tanto amas. Además de tantos casos, como tu prodigiosa mente deseé. ¿Tenemos un trato? —dijo el demonio con disfraz de niña. Levantó la mano, ofreciéndola al detective para sellar el trato.

Tentador. Su mente jamás se aburriría y John nunca iba a dejarlo. Sherlock no pudo evitar pensar en la gente que sufriría; recordó las palabras de Itzamná sobre el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres, sus propias memorias de aquellos días de oscuridad, ¿valdría la pena condenar al mundo sólo para poder estar con John? Sí, definitivamente él valía todo sacrificio.

“John”, se acercó a Sherlock, rozando los labios del detective con los propios. Acababa de encender la llama del deseo en el más joven, quien seguramente sucumbiría a la necesidad de la carne.  
Sherlock levantó la mano, dispuesto a aceptar el trato.  
-Deteneos. Si hacéis lo que ese demonio quiere, condenareis a Orgullo.-

Esa voz resonó por todo su palacio mental, sabía de donde venía; el ala norte, la nueva sección que se creó después de que Itzamná lo despertara. Era el Caballero Blanco.  
La mano de Sherlock se congeló. Si lo haces, John morirá. Distintas voces, pero todas las conocía de sobra, le pertenecieron en algún momento.

—No estoy interesado —Sherlock tuvo que esquivar el golpe que el falso John le lanzó; sus brazos se habían convertido en cuchillas. Watson había desaparecido, en su lugar, estaba una criatura horrenda, amorfa.  
—Pagarás por esto —.Dijo la niña la cual se volvió adulta, sus manos se volvieron garras y de su espalda nacieron grandes alas de murciélago; la lengua del demonio salió disparada, atrapando a Sherlock por el cuello y elevándolo centímetros lejos del suelo.

La bestia se preparó para liquidarlo, elevó una de las cuchillas, que eran sus brazos, listo para clavarla en el corazón de Sherlock.   
Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó a asestarse, la criatura gritó de susto, agitó su brazo, desesperado, hasta conseguir que su atacante lo soltara; un gato siamés que chocó contra la pared por la fuerza con que fue lanzado, pero no fue el único felino, Miles, el gato que servía de mensajero a Itzamná había atacado al mismo tiempo que su compañero, pero él, al demonio femenino, logrando que soltara a Sherlock.

Sherlock, comenzó a toser, desesperado por llevar aire a sus pulmones, cuando levantó la cabeza, Miles ya no estaba, en su lugar había una espada cuya hoja recta de doble filo, resplandecía como el fuego, decorada en su parte superior con sendas figuras grabadas a ambos lados que representan al arcángel Gabriel. Pomo cincelado con la leyenda "HOMO DEI"* incisa en la orla. Empuñadura de oro. Guarda cruciforme arqueada y cincelada en el centro; a los lados la leyenda “IUDICIUM DEI”* en anverso y reverso. 

 

Sherlock tomó la espada; en ese momento no era el detective consultor, no era Sherlock Holmes, era el Caballero Blanco. Blandió la espada con la pericia de quien ha estado en miles de batallas; ágiles movimientos y certeros golpes, tan rápidos que ninguno de los dos demonios pudo defenderse.

Uno, dos, seis golpes, las aberraciones fueron destruidas y sus restos se convirtieron charcos de líquido negruzco y pestilente.

Cuando todo acabó, Miles y el gato que lo acompañaba, maullaron al mismo tiempo.

—Me han salvado. Gracias —el segundo gato volvió a maullar antes de alejarse, pero Miles se quedó ahí, observando al detective. —¿Qué sucede?

Miles fijó sus ojos en la espada, Sherlock comprendió, aquella arma, de alguna forma, el felino había sido capaz de cargar con ella, ¿sería Miles un nahual? No. Había visto a Itzamná en su forma animal y su mirada seguía conservando algo de humanidad, en Miles, no existía tal cosa.

Miles se restregó contra Sherlock, estirando el cuello para que el detective mirara su cuello, mostrándole el collar que la vez pasada no tenía, junto con una placa con su nombre y los datos de su dueño: Laurel Aston.

 

…

 

Sherlock tocó la puerta del piso de los Aston, Laurel misma le atendió. Al ver a Miles en sus brazos, le invitó inmediatamente a pasar.

—Sherlock Holmes, me supongo —dijo la mujer. —Siéntese, estoy segura que tiene muchas cosas que preguntarme. ¿Qué desea saber, mi señor Caballero Blanco?

Sherlock se apresuró a deducir a la mujer: dedicada a la cocina, chef, porte elegante, no más de treinta años, usaba una falda y blusa color blanco, Chanel, los aretes, collar y el maquillaje eran de Gucci, ambas, marcas muy costosas. Sin embargo, el anillo, era diferente, parecía antiguo: tetragrámaton.

 

—Soy Laurel Aston, tía de Corazón. Siento mucho no haberme presentado ante usted, su Señoría —con cada palabra, Laurel actuaba como si estuviese en presencia de un rey y ella, fuese su más fiel servidora.  
—¿Tú enviaste esto? —Sherlock sacó la espada que mantenía oculta bajo el abrigo. Laurel se arrodilló instantáneamente al ver el arma.  
—No, mi señor—.  
—Miles me la dio, es tu gato, ¿no es así? —Laurel negó con la cabeza.  
—Él se cruzó en mi camino en muchas ocasiones; sus ojos guardan un alma vieja. Supuse que Dios lo envío a mí por alguna razón, pero no pensé que fuese algo tan grande —Miles maulló, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.  
—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas—.

 

…

 

[ Se detuvo en medio de la calle. Le había llamado la atención uno de los pequeños negocios del mercado; esquivó a la gente y a un carruaje para llegar hasta el lugar, un hombre gordo —el dueño del puesto—, enseguida comenzó a mostrarle su mercancía: baratijas y… chocolate.

Juan, el hijo del Márquez, su amigo, adoraba el chocolate, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, compró una buena cantidad. Se sentía afortunado, pues a pesar de ser un simple sirviente, tenía la amistad de un señorito tan importante.  
Gonzalo era tan sólo el hijo de la dama de compañía de la Marquesa de Villena; fue contratado para servir a Juan, cuando ambos tenían ocho años. Gracias a Juan, él sabía leer y escribir, además de tener una educación que sus padres jamás podrían haberle dado.

—¡Gonzalo! —el aludido se detuvo. Una hermosa chica se acercó a él, era Catalina, una manceba de la villa. —, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, ¿te le has escapado al señorito?  
—Algo así. La señora me envío a cumplir unos recados—.  
—Quizás podríamos vernos esta noche y… divertirnos un rato —dijo la mujer con movimientos sensuales. Tentador, las noches en la cama de Catalina eran siempre las mejores, las más ardientes, pero tuvo que negarse, Juan tenía intenciones de celebrar su cumpleaños en el bosque, de cacería y su amigo y señor era, sin duda, mucho más importante que pasar su tiempo con una furcia.

 

Aunque la caza sería con el Márquez y su sequito en sus tierras, Juan y Gonzalo se las arreglaron para escabullirse e irse al bosque, donde había un pequeño lago cuyo paradero, sólo ellos conocían.  
—¿Te parece si nadamos? —dijo Juan al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa. Gonzalo asintió imitando la acción de su amigo.  
Jugaron como dos niños, correteándose, siendo ellos mismos. Todo era felicidad, entonces, llegaron ellos, hombres cubiertos por largas capas y capuchas negras; fue imposible para ambos defenderse, eran demasiados y los sometieron con facilidad.

 

—¡Soltadnos! —gritó Juan enfurecido. —No saben con quien se están metiendo, haré que los ahorquen por esto.  
Pero sus captores no parecían afectados por sus amenazas. Uno de ellos, acercó un dije con un horrible demonio grabado, a la frente de Gonzalo, quien gritó como si le estuvieran torturando y, de pronto, se desmayó.  
—Vanidad y Avaricia ya son nuestros].

 

Se despertó de golpe. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Fue tan real, que incluso pudo sentir cada fibra de su ser quemándose bajo el contacto de ese dije maldito. Se levantó del sofá donde se quedó dormido, su mente era un revoltijo, todo gracias al mocoso con el que se topó días atrás, sólo chocaron en la calle, pero aun recordaba esos extraños ojos negros que por un segundo fueron rojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? —recordaba que el joven tenía sangre fresca en su camisa, pero al llevar ropa negra, nadie se dio cuenta, sólo él, pues su mano se había manchado con esta al empujarlo lejos. —Encontraré a ese mocoso y le enseñare que nadie se mete conmigo—.

De algo estaba seguro Sebastian, ese chico no iba a llegar a cumplir la edad necesaria para poder beber.

 

Continuará…

 

HOMO DEI: Hombre de Dios.  
IUDICIUM DEI: Juicio de Dios.


	8. Así nació

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“La satisfacción de un momento, es la ruina del siguiente”   
―Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

 

Capítulo 8.- Así nació

Greg cerró los ojos, suspiró aliviado. Su entrenamiento había concluido y por fin estaba de regreso en Scotland Yard. Lily revoloteaba por su oficina, inspeccionando todo con curiosidad infantil. Lestrade estaba agradecido de ser el único en todo el edificio en poder ver al hada, pues era seguro que más de una persona habría sufrido un ataque de pánico.

La poca calma que había obtenido, desapareció tan pronto la figura de Mycroft Holmes cruzó la puerta.  
—No fuiste a verme —dijo el político mientras se sentaba en frente de Lestrade; Lily, inmediatamente se colocó al lado de su compañero, pues, ella, como todo espíritu de la naturaleza, podía sentir la energía demoníaca que Ira tenía.  
—Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado con Asuntos Exteriores —no era su deseo sonar celoso, pero no pudo evitarlo, y es que recordar a Mycroft en la cama, con ese chico mexicano… le hacía sentir fatal.

Mycroft no necesitó de mucho para comprender que su novio, su prometido, veía en Itzamná una amenaza a su relación, y recordó la conversación que él y el joven moreno habían sostenido el día anterior.

[José y Mycroft se encontraban en casa del político, a pedido de éste mismo, pues, quería saber, aprender; todo lo necesario sobre la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.  
En algún momento, la conversación se desvió y ambos terminaron compartiendo un beso, que irremediablemente los llevó a yacer en la misma cama. Mycroft se impresionó al descubrir que el chico era virgen y eso hizo que Ira tomara aún más el control durante el acto.  
—Escucha. Soy un hijo de la chingada, un bastardo que bien puede matar un niño o un adulto sin chistar —se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba nuevamente la ropa, sin atreverse a ver a Mycroft directamente, no se avergonzaba de su pasado, al menos no del todo, pero sí de lo sucedido minutos atrás —. No soy plato de segunda mesa y mucho menos el sancho… no pienso ser tu amante. Tienes al detective Lestrade que te ama tanto como para arriesgarse a un destino peor que la muerte—.  
Mycroft lo sabía y en lo más profundo de su ser, se sentía culpable.  
—Tú no eres mi Ira —Mycroft sintió un nudo en la garganta. José lo miraba como si hubiese perdido lo más importante de su vida. —Olvidemos lo que ha pasado. Concéntrate en lo que tienes y yo lo haré en mi objetivo—.  
— ¿Y cuál es? —José le miró con una sonrisa triste—.  
—Ser libre—.].

 

—Ira y Corazón pueden estar unidos, pero yo te amo a ti —era la primera vez que Mycroft profesaba tales palabras; Lestrade podía palpar la verdad en ellas, aun así, era difícil confiar, no en el mayor de los Holmes, sabía que él le decía la verdad, pero temía que el destino los separase al final.  
Lily observó a su amigo en silencio, preocupada por lo que pudiese suceder.

—Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo iremos a otro país, disfrutaremos de unas vacaciones en alguna isla tropical—.  
Lestrade no supo en qué momento, Mycroft se había acercado a él, pero no opuso resistencia cuando su prometido atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso.  
Greg sabía a café y tabaco, pero también a licor y madurez; Mycroft no pudo evitar compararlo con José, quien tenía un gusto a dulce y a inocencia. En olores también eran distintos; Lestrade siempre tenía una ligera esencia a pólvora, tinta y ciudad, por otro lado, Itzamná despedía el olor a naturaleza salvaje, hierba recién cortada, mezclado con el casi imperceptible aroma de la sangre.

— ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? —Greg tenía miedo, pero no por él, sino por Mycroft, esos supuestos monjes podrían ir tras él y matarlo para liberar a ese terrible demonio.  
Holmes miró a su novio; tristeza, preocupación, miedo, era lo que se observaba en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y por primera vez, no supo qué hacer.

[… —Trata de vivir tu vida lo más normal posible. Le he pedido a Miles que le diga a todos los animales de Londres, que te mantengan vigilado y le avisen a cualquier miembro del ejército blanco, si llegaras a necesitar ayuda —dijo Itzamná y sonrió con tristeza mal disimulada —. Ve, sal con el detective; se merece una noche de diversión, después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar].

—Vamos a cenar, en mi casa, solos tú y yo—.  
…

 

Últimamente, Jim había tenido recuerdos de su desafortunada infancia.

[El pequeño Jimmy era solitario, los otros niños le evitaban pues, le tenían miedo; todos decían que era raro. Lo llamaban el chico zombie, pues le gustaba coleccionar animales para matarlos y disecarlos.  
Las cosas cambiaron para Jim cuando la familia Powers se mudó a la casa vecina, había dos niños, Ronald de 13 años y Carl 9, igual que Jim.  
Jim y Carl congeniaron casi de inmediato, al joven Powers parecía no importarle lo raro que pudiese llegar a ser su nuevo amigo. Con los años, Carl comenzó a practicar natación, mientras mejor era, más se alejaba de su amigo.

—Moriarty —dijo Ronald al encontrarse a su vecino en la puerta. Sonrió, de una forma que la inocente mente de Jim no logró comprender —. Carl está en sus prácticas. Pasa, puedes esperarlo en su cuarto, no tardará mucho en llegar—.  
Ese día, la inocencia murió y nació el demonio].

 

Ronald había abusado de Jim, y él le pagó, destruyendo aquello que más amaba, su más valiosa posesión: Carl, la persona que fue el primero para Moriarty: su primer amigo, su primera víctima.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Un hombre anciano entró, usaba un traje negro del más cotizado diseñador y un bastón con el mango en forma de la cabeza de una serpiente, los ojos eran de rubí.

—Jim Moriarty. Vengo a ofrecerte un trato. Uno acorde a sus habilidades—.

El asesor criminal tan sólo observó al hombre; estaba molesto y pensaba matar a todos los idiotas que dejaron que ese anciano entrara, porque era obvio que él (con su dificultad para caminar), no había podido hacerlo sin ayuda.

—Ninguno de ellos me ayudó —dijo el hombre y, para demostrarlo, se movió por la habitación con tal velocidad, que daba la impresión de desaparecer y reaparecer.  
Moriarty quedó impresionado, pero supo disimularlo bien.  
—Como ve, tengo mis métodos —agregó regodeándose en lo que seguro estaba experimentando el criminal consultor —. Necesito que me consiga la sangre de cierto joven, pero no quiero que no lo mate—.

El anciano, cuyo nombre era Amaimon,* le entregó la foto de un joven mexicano. A los ojos de Jim, era un chico común, uno más del montón, de entre millones de latinos.

—Su nombre es José Castillo Aston, alias Itzamná…—  
—Aburrido~ —lo interrumpió Moriarty, dejando caer la foto al suelo —. Seguro que usted, con sus poderes mágicos, puede hacerse cargo—.  
—Un demonio no es capaz de acercarse a ese… mocoso, sin que él lo note —dijo con odio el anciano. —Ya ha matado a todos los que le he enviado—.

Por supuesto que Moriarty creyó que Amaimon estaba loco. ¿Demonios?, ¿en serio creía esa sarta de tonterías? Una vez más, el anciano le demostró que no mentía: dijo unas palabas, en algún idioma (que parecía ser todos y ninguno a la vez), desconocido y al instante, una pequeña y horrenda criatura apareció frente él, que volvió a desaparecer segundos después.  
—Consígame la sangre de ese joven y yo le daré el poder sobre la vida y la muerte —Amaimon se apoyó sobre su bastón, sonriendo con malicia —. Podrías matar a John Watson frente a los ojos de Sherlock Holmes, revivirlo y volver a comenzar—.

La idea le pareció atractiva a Jim. Quitarle la vida al buen doctor, frente a Sherlock, revivirlo y cuando su némesis tuviera esperanzas… destruirlas nuevamente, un juego que dudaba lo aburriera.  
—No lo mates —repitió nuevamente —, le necesito vivo para más adelante. Cuídate de la Bestia y el Caballero, que lo protegen —le entregó un anillo —. Con esto, podrás invocar demonios, no intentes usarlo contra Itzamná, de nada servirá—.

Y así como llegó, se fue; en el lugar, sólo el aroma a jazmín quedó. Por primera vez, Moriarty, tuvo la sensación de haber hecho un pacto con el diablo, y la sensación le agradó.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

Amaimon: Según la Magia Sagrada del Mago Abramerlin, este demonio puede conocer cosas ocultas del pasado, el presente y el futuro, puede inducir visiones, hacer volar a la gente, otorgar a otros espíritus la facultad de asumir formas diversas, brindar protección, y hasta revivir a los muertos. En el mismo libro, figura como uno de los cuatro demonios gobernantes de los puntos cardinales, encargándose del sur. Además es uno de los ocho sub-príncipes que el mago puede invocar para que le sirvan en el Rito del Ángel Guardián. Autores como Mathers y Agrippa creen que el demonio Mahazael es su equivalente en el folclore hebreo, y Reginald Scott dice que Amaimon posee un poderoso aliento pestilente del cual debe cuidarse el hechicero con un anillo mágico que habrá de mostrar a Amaimon en su cara.


	9. La dama de blanco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“La muerte es misericordiosa, ya que de ella no hay retorno; pero para aquel que regresa de las cámaras más profundas de la noche, extraviado y consciente, no vuelve a haber paz.”

―Howard Phillips Lovecraft

 

Capítulo 9.- La dama de blanco

 

Moriarty no tuvo grandes problemas para encontrar a José Castillo Aston, alias: Itzamná. El chico pasaba casi todo el día visitando iglesias, templos o cualquier sitio que tuviese que ver con alguna religión; hablaba con los dirigentes o simplemente escuchaba misa, ¡aburrido! ¿En serio ese santurrón tenía algún valor? Quizás, si se le acercaba, podría encontrar algo interesante en el mocoso.

―Hola ―dijo Jim a José. El moreno se encontraba en una iglesia católica, en la fila más cercana a la salida. ― ¿Vienes aquí seguido?  
―No es correcto hablar, mientras el padre da misa ―murmuró Itzamná sin dejar su pose de oración.

La misa transcurrió, aburrida; cuando terminó, el moreno se dignó a mirarle.

―Soy José, disculpa por no responderte antes, pero la palabra de Dios es sagrada ―sí, definitivamente era un santurrón, pensó Moriarty. ―Hueles a jazmín.  
―Oh, ¿coqueteando en la casa del Señor? ―dijo Jim con picardía.  
―Sea lo que sea que te prometiera el demonio, no vale la pena por una eternidad en el infierno.  
Sí Moriarty se sorprendió, no lo demostró, en lugar de eso, sonrío, fingiendo no comprender las palabras del joven latino.

 

…

 

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Lestrade regresó de su entrenamiento, en ese tiempo, han ocurrido dos cosas; miembros del Ejército Blanco se han estado presentando ante él para darle la bienvenida a su grupo (al parecer, su maestra es un miembro muy importante e ilustre en la orden). Lo mejor, es que Mycroft parece más atento y preocupado por su relación, mientras están juntos, ninguno menciona nada sobre demonios, reencarnaciones o jóvenes que se transforman en animales, sólo eran ellos y nada más.

Lestrade adoraba las noches que él y Mycroft pasaban abrazados, las largas pláticas; Greg sabía que su novio hacia un gran esfuerzo por complacerle (olímpico, más bien), y lo agradecía, pero, no podía evitar sentir miedo, algunos podrían pensar que su temor era irracional, sin embargo, ¿cómo evitarlo, sabiendo que el verdadero amor de Mycroft existe, y no es él?

 

Era martes por la mañana, Mycroft se encargaba de sus labores diplomáticas en otro país y no lo vería en lo que restaba de la semana. Lestrade entró a su oficina, en su escritorio, se encontraba Lily bebiendo del té que él dejó para su pequeña amiga, junto a ella, había una carta sellada con cera; Greg suspiró, ¿es que ningún miembro del Ejército Blanco, había escuchado de los e-mails?

Lily sonrió al ver a su compañero y no dudó en revolotear a su alrededor; el hada le informó que un guardián, había llevado la carta por pedido de su Maestro; Greg no pudo evitar sorprenderse, para que un espíritu fuese capaz de tocar algo sólido, debía ser muy poderoso.

Greg tomó la carta; el remitente de la carta se identificaba como Laurel Aston. Lestrade reconoció el nombre, esa mujer era una verdadera diosa de la cocina, era una verdadera sorpresa enterarse que una persona, de apariencia tan frágil, pudiese ser miembro del Ejército Blanco. En la misiva, Laurel le daba la bienvenida, le invitaba a tomar el té para que se conocieran y le informaba (por si los otros miembros no lo hicieron ya), que el Caballero Blanco se encontraba con ellos.

El Caballero Blanco era una especie de Mesías, para la orden, pocas habían sido las veces en que algún miembro tuvo el privilegio de luchar a su lado (y por supuesto, morir con él). Lestrade no estaba seguro si, llegado el momento, podría sacrificarse en nombre de alguien que no fuese Mycroft, porque él, había hecho todo eso por su novio, no por un hombre que sólo aparecía para morir.  
Sin embargo, Greg sentía curiosidad por conocer al Caballero, ¿cómo sería?, ¿en esta ocasión, podría salvar a todos? Rogaba a Dios que así fuera, porque no soportaría perder a Mycroft. Tuvo que suspender sus cavilaciones cuando Donovan entró a su oficina para informarle de un nuevo caso de asesinato, relacionado al de los Satánicos.

Con este, ya sumaban 3 en dos días.

 

…

 

Sherlock recababa información del mundo; tres meses atrás (días antes de la llegada de Itzamná), en varios sitios de internet, se reportó el caso de una niña que murió en un accidente automovilístico y que ―para asombro del encargado de preparar su cuerpo para el funeral―, revivió.  
La niña había abierto los ojos, lloró lágrimas de sangre y con voz que no era la suya, dijo: “Me quemo, me quemo”. Luego de eso, la pequeña volvió a morir.

Sherlock había leído algo relacionado en el libro que una de sus vidas pasadas, le había encargado al Árabe loco, muertos que regresan a la vida para dar su perturbador mensaje y luego, volver al otro mundo  
El Libro del Caballero Blanco, era intrigante; escrito en una lengua muerta, lentamente había comenzado a traducirse por sí solo, desde que estuvo en las manos del Detective Consultor, quizás, reconociendo en él, a su verdadero dueño. Sherlock recordó uno de los fragmentos que llegó a leer:

“Siete en uno. La espada de Gabriel hará justicia,  
Los hijos del pecado encontraran redención.  
Así ha sido escrito.”

―Los muertos que… reviven. Se cree que los Monjes de la Sangre son seres completamente sobrenaturales, demonios que toman cuerpos vacíos para cumplir la misión de liberar a su Señor ―Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía; zombies.  
―. Es sólo una teoría ―dijo Laurel, inmediatamente ―, lo cierto es, que ellos cazan a los siete y hacen rituales para preparar el “campo”, para la llegada de su señor.

Algo de eso había leído Sherlock en su libro:  
Treinta sacrificios crearán seis estrellas.

Entonces, Sherlock se dio cuenta; tomó un mapa, y lo colocó sobre la pared; con un marcador rojo (que Laurel le proporcionó), marcó los puntos donde habían ocurrido los asesinatos rituales.  
No fue difícil para Holmes encontrar un patrón, pero, algo no encajaba, más homicidios con similares modus operandi, se realizaron en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, sin ningún orden aparente.

―Creo que su intención es hacer que Londres se sumerja en la oscuridad, una ciudad maldita, es el mejor terreno para la resurrección del Demonio de los Mil Nombres ―dijo Laurel.

 

…

 

John regresó a su hogar después de un día duro de trabajo en la clínica; no había sabido nada de Itzamná en semanas y ya comenzaba a preocuparse, sino fuera por los constantes mensajes que el joven enviaba con Miles, creería que estaba muerto.  
Watson sintió recorrerle un escalofrío; el solo pensamiento hizo que se le erizara la piel, y es que, Itzamná le inspiraba cariño, ese que se siente por un hermano pequeño al cual quieres proteger siempre. 

John se detuvo en las escaleras que lo llevaban a su piso; una despampanante mujer se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, abrazando a Sherlock, el contacto fue tan sólo de unos segundos, pero lo que más le disgustó a Watson y provocó que frunciera el ceño, fue ver a la dama besar la mejilla del Detective, un momento…   
¿Acaso le molestaba que su amigo tuviera las atenciones de una fémina? 

La mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El médico militar la observó con detenimiento; usaba un pantalón sastre y una blusa de manga larga, todo de blanco, algunos botones estaban abiertos, permitiendo apreciar algo de su pecho; su piel morena (aunque no tanto como la de Itzamná), le daba un aspecto de bronceado natural.

―Nos veremos luego, Sherlock ―dijo ella, le guiñó un ojo a John y se alejó, moviendo las caderas con sensualidad.

John buscó una explicación, pero Sherlock ya se encontraba en la sala, arrellanado en el sillón, en su clara pose de encontrarse sumergido en su Palacio Mental. El blogger se sintió molesto, últimamente, su amigo había estado saliendo y no le permitía acompañarle, ¿es que acaso, tenía un amorío con aquella mujer? ¿Sherlock y la misteriosa dama de blanco? La idea le parecía risible, vomitiva, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué de malo había en que Sherlock tuviese un noviazgo?  
Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que esa mujer no era como Janine, le daba la impresión, que iba mucho más allá que una relación falsa.

John se metió en la cocina, necesitaba un té con urgencia, tal vez, así pudiese quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que de pronto lo había asaltado. Quizás, saldría en la noche a algún pub y podría olvidarse de aquella dama blanca, después de unas cuantas pintas.

 

Continuará…

 

…


	10. Los generales

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“Es una lástima que la mayor parte de la humanidad tenga una visión mental tan limitada a la hora de sopesar con calma y con inteligencia aquellos fenómenos aislados, vistos y sentidos sólo por unas pocas personas psíquicamente sensibles, que acontecen más allá de la experiencia común.”

―Howard Phillips Lovecraft

 

Capítulo 10.- Los generales

 

Lestrade miró detenidamente los objetos que se encontraban en la habitación, (que más parecía ser un ala de algún museo que de una casa). Ropas de diferentes épocas, perfectamente bien conservadas que en su momento, fueron blancas. Manchas negruzcas (sangre) estaban en todas ellas. Había armas de todas clases y tamaños.

― ¿Te agrada mi colección? ―Greg se sobresaltó, sorprendido, pues, quien había hablado era nada menos que Sir Walter Conrad. Era ya un hombre viejo, pero hasta hace dos meses, fue uno de los miembros más importantes del parlamento.  
Lestrade hizo una reverencia ―tal cual le había enseñado su maestra―, para mostrar sus respetos al hombre.  
―Veo que Lady Antonieta te ha instruido bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que te ha tenido como discípulo ―Greg asintió ―. Acompáñame. Corazón te eligió como Cerberos, eso te ha ganado un lugar entre los generales.

 

El ejército blanco tenía el mismo orden jerárquico que cualquier orden militar y Sir Walter ocupaba uno de los tres puestos más altos.

―Acompáñame ―Walter condujo a Lestrade hasta otra habitación, en ella había una mesa redonda con siete sillas ocupadas y tres vacías, una de ellas era más elegante y se encontraba sobre una pequeña especie de tarima. Greg reconoció a su maestra y a Laurel entre los presentes, pero no fue el único rostro conocido; Alana Jones, súper modelo internacional, también estaba ahí.

Greg puso especial atención a la silla solitaria, pues, detrás de ella estaba un escudo de armas: una estrella de cinco puntas, bajo ella había dos alas.

―Oh, Walter ―dijo un hombre alto; era rubio, con algunos mechones de canas y de ojos azules, las arrugas le daban un aire distinguido. Tenía marcado acento francés. Sonrió a Lestrade ―. ¿Éste es tu último aprendiz, querida Antonieta?   
―En efecto Frederick, y puedo asegurarte que no se queja como tú lo hacías de joven ―respondió la anciana, mitad broma, mitad verdad. Algunos rieron por el comentario y por la expresión que puso el francés.  
―Es bueno verlo, señor Detective. Le presento a mi padre, Frederick Aston ―el aludido asintió con la cabeza, él, junto a Antonieta y Walter, eran los miembros más importantes, después del Caballero Blanco, por supuesto.

Los otros se presentaron como: Alana Jones de América, Nikolai Vólkov de Rusia, Togashi Hideaki de Japón y Rita Fernández de Chile.

―Walter, iniciemos de una vez, algunos tenemos una agenda muy ocupada ―dijo Alana y Frederick asintió con la cabeza.  
―Estoy de acuerdo. Tengo ganas de ver a mi adorable nieto y esta reunión me quita precioso tiempo para estar con él.  
―Lady Aston, dénos su informe, por favor ―pidió Walter.  
―El Caballero Blanco ha encontrado un patrón en las actividades de los monjes ―explicó la chef ―, gracias a eso, pudimos detener tres rituales, sin embargo, no fuimos capaces de atrapar a los perpetradores.  
―Lamento oír eso ―dijo Rita ―, sin embargo, la actual reencarnación del Caballero Blanco, debe ser una persona muy inteligente y astuta para lograr una hazaña así.

Lestrade tenía una ligera sospecha de la identidad del Caballero, pero realmente, esperaba estar equivocado.

― ¿Cómo se llama, Aston-san? ―preguntó Togashi.  
―William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Detective consultor, el único en el mundo.  
― ¿¡Qué!? ―gritó Greg.  
―Cerberos, debe guardar la compostura ―lo reprendió Walter.  
―Comprendo que es difícil para ti enterarte de la identidad de nuestro señor ―habló Antonieta, condescendiente ―, pero recuerda, que debes mostrarte sereno en los momentos más difíciles.  
―Cerberos fue elegido por Corazón para proteger a Ira, ¿no es así? ―cuestionó Nikolai. Frederick y su hija gruñeron por lo bajo, ocasionando que Antonieta se riera; los celos de esos dos, siempre la divertían.  
―Según el último informe, Corazón se vio en la necesidad de despertar a Orgullo e Ira, ¿es correcto? ―cuestión Alana. Laurel asintió con la cabeza, proporcionando los nombres de sus actuales reencarnaciones.  
―Vaya, parece que los Holmes serán muy importantes para muestra misión ―comentó Walter ocultando muy bien la sorpresa que le causaba, él conocía bien a Mycroft, podía decirse que eran alguna especie de amigos; sin ninguna clase de intuición especial, el también llamado Hombre de Hielo, era un hombre común, salvo por su intelecto, claro. ―Lady Antonieta, avisa a los soldados que mantengan una estrecha vigilancia sobre John Watson. El ritual de nuestra difunta amiga Frida los mantiene ocultos, pero prefiero no correr riesgos.  
― ¿Qué hay de Corazón? ―preguntó Togashi ―. Es fuerte, pero el enemigo sabe de su existencia.  
―Laurel y yo nos encargaremos de protegerle ―aseguró Frederick.  
― ¿Qué hay de los nahuales? ―habló Rita; miró a los Aston con un deje de tristeza ―. Disculpen por traer este doloroso tema, pero, ellos ya lo juzgaron traidor por ajusticiar a la asesina de Frida, ¿Qué garantías tenemos de que no intentarán dañar a José otra vez?  
―La influencia de los ancianos del consejo nahual es grande, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a Corazón, mientras permanezca en Europa ―dijo Walter.

Frederick asintió, tragándose el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de su difunta y amada esposa. Su nieto fue el primero en saber del homicidio de Frida y sin pensarlo cazó a la asesina, pero ello le valió un castigo cruel por parte de los nahuales, cuando José estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que hizo. Fue así, como la familia Aston sospechó que algún miembro importante de los clanes estaba involucrado con El Demonio de los Mil Nombres.

―También me preocupa lo de las supuestas resurrecciones ―dijo Walter, mirando la carpeta que se encontraba delante de él.

Lestrade se removió en su lugar; aún permanecía de pie, en el mismo lugar en el que Walter lo había dejado.  
―Siéntate. Esto va a tardar ―le aconsejó Rita. Greg asintió y tomó la silla vacía al lado del ruso.  
―Hemos logrado encubrir la mayoría de los casos, sin embargo, tres se infiltraron en los medios de diferentes partes del mundo ―dijo Togashi ―. Por supuesto, logramos alterar la información. Hubo un hecho violento, que fue rápidamente contenido por los nuestros: no hubo bajas que lamentar.

El ambiente se volvió más serio; los líderes del ejército blanco, sabían que aquello, no era un hecho aislado, y que, todo lo contrario, volvería a repetirse, cada vez con más frecuencia.

―Era una advertencia ―dijo Alana, extrayendo de su bolso de marca, un objeto redondo cubierto por una tela blanca. Walter tomó el objeto y lo abrió, descubriendo una esfera negra ―. Estaba en el interior del hombre resucitado que atacó a mis soldados.  
― ¿Advertencia? ―cuestionó Lestrade. Para él, se trataba de un simple objeto de un material parecido a la obsidiana, nada fuera de lo ordinario.  
―Nikolai ―el aludido asintió al llamado de Antonieta. Tomó la esfera y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, estos se habían vuelto completamente negros, tanto, que parecían dos pozos que se tragaban la luz; fue impresionante para Greg verlo de tan cerca.  
―El águila cayó. Ustedes, humanos, caerán también. El Corazón será mío ―dijo el ruso con voz pastosa. Entonces, la esfera se rompió y un pestilente olor a carne y vísceras descompuestas se percibió, obligando a los presentes a abandonar el lugar, al menos, hasta que la habitación fuera higienizada.

 

…

 

Moriarty observó con detenimiento a José; el joven lo había llevado hasta la parte menos transitada del primer parque que se encontraron; los grandes árboles los protegían de cualquier posible curioso que pasara por ahí.

―Antes dijiste algo sobre demonios, pactos e infierno ―Itzamná asintió. Jim río con ganas ―. ¿En verdad siguen creyendo en supersticiones?  
―Búrlate lo que quieras, pero me has seguido hasta aquí por esa razón.  
― ¿Te encerraron en el manicomio por sufrir alucinaciones? ―José frunció el ceño: la traición de los nahuales y lo vivido en el último año aún le enfurecían, tanto, que sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo ante un sorprendido Moriarty, quien, después de unos segundos, rompió en risas.  
―Vanidad ―murmuró Itzamná, sorprendido de su descubrimiento.

 

Continuará…


	11. Lo que regresa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“Una única muerte es una tragedia, un millón de muertes es una estadística.”  
―Iósif Stalin

 

Capítulo 11.- Lo que regresa

 

[… No podía respirar; su cuerpo no le obedecía. Cerró los ojos. Iba a morir, pero lejos de asustarse, le alegraba; en sus últimos momentos, recordó vidas pasadas y sus trágicos desenlaces.

“Al menos en esta ocasión, sus hermanos… Esa persona, podrían disfrutar de una vida tranquila… ¿verdad?”

Sonrió al recordar a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, no eran sus padres u otros familiares. Jim, su mejor amigo y Mycroft, el chico de lindos ojos que conoció meses atrás y del cual, se había enamorado a primera vista].

Itzamná abrió y cerró la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Nombres ajenos, pero familiares inundaron su mente, como los ecos de tiempos pasados: Jim Moriarty, Carl Powers, Mycroft… y ahí lo supo; su vida pasada, aquella responsable de alargar la cadena: Carl, el pobre chico que murió ahogado en una piscina, paralizado por una extraña afección.  
― ¿El gato te comió la lengua? ―dijo Moriarty con burla. Itzamná frunció el ceño.  
―Aléjate de ese demonio, de lo contrario… Te matará.

 

Jim sonrió, ¿demonio? Qué buena idea, quizás, podría jugar un poco con ese joven.

 

…

 

Lestrade se quedó solo con los Aston; Frederick estaba interesado en conocer a Mycroft (para amenazarlo), pero principalmente a Sherlock pues deseaba mostrarle sus respetos. Fue precisamente esa razón, que obligó a Greg a servir de chofer a padre e hija.  
Frederick pasó buena parte del viaje hablando con Lily; la pequeña hada lucía encantada con el hombre, pues, muy pocos humanos conocían su idioma.

―Hija ―dijo Frederick, luego de finalizada su plática con el hada. Laurel miró a su padre. ― ¿José está bien? ―ella asintió ―. ¿Come bien?, ¿duerme lo suficiente?, ¿no se sobreesfuerza?   
―Papá, te puedo asegurar que José se encuentra en perfecto estado y se ha adaptado muy bien a la vida en Londres ―por supuesto que Laurel no le mencionó las veces que el menor resultó gravemente herido a causa de sus encuentros con demonios; la mujer estaba segura que, de hacerlo, recibiría una reprimenda peor que la vez en que llegó a casa a las tantas de la madrugada, oliendo a alcohol y con la ropa interior en el bolso, o la vez en que ella y sus hermanos casi resultan muertos al enfrentarse a un demonio de alto nivel.  
― ¿Dónde está ahora?, ¿ya le llamaste? ―Laurel suspiró, había casi olvidado esa sobreprotección casi asfixiante, pero con José, siendo el nieto con quien más había convivido.  
―Seguramente explorando la ciudad o en alguna iglesia, o en el restaurante; suele ayudar en la cocina o en las mesas ―Frederick suspiró. Si su esposa no hubiese muerto o esos bastardos no hubieran traicionado a José, su nieto ahora estaría en la universidad y no habría tenido que pasar un año de su vida encerrado en aquel horrible lugar.  
―Ese chico… ―habló Greg por primera vez desde que subieron al auto ―. Es una persona impresionante.  
―Igual que su abuela ―agregó Frederick con una sonrisa triste.

 

Llegaron al 221B, por suerte, Sherlock se encontraba en casa pero no solo, John le acompañaba. Cuando Watson vio a la mujer ―nuevamente con ropas blancas, al igual que Greg y el otro hombre que los acompañaba―, sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando ella se acercó a Sherlock para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla; lo peor era que él parecía complacido con ese gesto.

―Sherlock, me divertí mucho jugando contigo la otra noche ―dijo Laurel en doble sentido, pues, no necesitaba ser un gran detective como Sherlock para notar que John estaba celoso ―. Usted debe ser el doctor Watson, he leído su blog.  
―Gracias. Señorita…  
―Me llamo Laurel Aston, soy la tía de José Castillo ―dijo sonriendo ―. Él es mi padre, Frederick Aston.  
―Es un placer y un honor estar en su presencia ―habló el hombre mayor. Sherlock lo observó con detenimiento; tenía alrededor de setenta años, aunque aparentaba cincuenta. Nacido y criado en Francia, aunque vivió los últimos años en México. Dueño de una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes alrededor del mundo. Tenía un anillo de bodas, reluciente, pero el detective sabía que era viudo, lo que significaba que seguía aferrado a su amor por la que fue su esposa.  
―No sabía que conocieran a Lestrade ―comentó John, mirando a su amigo.   
―Por parte de una muy querida amiga ―respondió Frederick ―. Ella nos presentó.

El anciano miró a John y luego a Sherlock; entonces suspiró.  
―Caballero Blanco, Orgullo ―John se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre; no pensó que alguien fuera de ellos supiera su secreto, aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, Itzamná les había dicho que sus abuelos eran los responsables del ritual que mantenía a los 7 ocultos.  
― ¿Por qué está aquí? ―interrogó el detective consultor. ―Dudo mucho que venga a tomar el té o hablar de cosas banales. No me aburra y vaya al grano.  
―Sherlock ―lo reprendió John. Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía afectado por el comportamiento del menor de los Holmes, al contrario, veía al mismo con devoción.

Frederick creció con las historias que Anastasia le contaba sobre el Caballero Blanco, mucho antes de siquiera saber sobre sus propias habilidades, al convertirse en miembro del Ejército Blanco, su admiración por el que la Orden veía casi como un Mesías. Pero no sólo era por su estatus de líder de la orden lo que le parecía fascinante de Sherlock, tampoco por su capacidad de analizar y de descubrir hasta el mínimo detalle de una persona o lugar, con tan solo mirarlo; también era por esa arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo, infantil actitud que le recordaba en cierto modo, a Frida.

 

…

 

No sabía dónde estaba, pero en definitiva, no era un hotel cinco estrellas. Gimió, le dolía la nuca, gruñó, ¿cómo era posible que alguien hubiese tenido el suficiente sigilo para tomarlo por sorpresa a él y a los espíritus que le acompañaban?  
La pequeña fantasma, la niña que vio su vida truncada por la tuberculosis; le observa. Lucy, parece preocupada por su hermano; Sharon, la prostituta asesinada luego de ser secuestrada y violada; la mujer que dejó a un niño huérfano, tiene la decencia de disculparse por no haber estado atenta a su entorno, pero Itzamná no culpaba a ninguna de ellas, ni al monje franciscano que lo acompaña desde que entro a ese… horrible luegar, en el que lo pusieron los líderes de los nahuales.

―Fue Avaricia ―dijo el ente oscuro que había nacido luego del segundo matrimonio de su madre. Itzamná no puede creer las palabras de su otro “yo”; es imposible que alguno de los siete se despierte sin que su sangre tuviese contacto con ellos. ―Lo hiciste. Cuando llegamos a esta aburrida ciudad, te enfrentaste a un hombre que intentó asaltarte; resultaste herido.

Oh, ahora lo recordaba, había hecho una pequeña escala en Londres para visitar a Laurel, antes de retomar su viaje a Francia, donde viviría. Jamás había estado en esa ciudad y se perdió fácilmente; terminó en la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad, donde un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y aliento a cloaca, le amenazó con un cuchillo para que le entregara su maleta y todo el dinero que llevaba, pero Itzamná no se dejó intimidar, lo que hizo que terminara herido y con un cadáver que tuvo que desmembrar con sus garras y desechar de alguna manera. José hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el horrible sabor de esa carne y la sangre que se vio obligado a comer para ocultar su crimen, quemó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso una nueva muda; después de todo se encontraba en los dominios del mejor detective del mundo y de no hacerlo, sería fácilmente descubierto.  
Luego, deambuló por las calles, estaba cansado y la herida aún sangraba, pero gracias a su ropa negra ningún transeúnte pareció darse cuenta (amén por su gusto en moda), iba tan concentrado en no caer desmayado y encontrar un hotel donde descansar ―si se presentaba en ese estado, con seguridad, su tía lo mataría―, que no vio por donde iba y chocó con una persona, era un hombre; alto, rubio, con olor a sangre y pólvora, al menos, eso fue lo que sus sentidos alcanzaron a captar.

―Así que… Avaricia fue al primero que desperté ―Itzamná bufó, ahora comprendía porque su ser entero le pedía a gritos permanecer en Londres y sus pasos lo guiaron hasta Baker Street.

Itzamná suspiró; no necesitaba ser un genio como Sherlock para saber que Avaricia y Vanidad estaban juntos (típico de esos dos). Miró a los espíritus que se encontraban con él; había tenido extremo cuidado de ocultar su presencia, pues, siendo un nahual, no le estaba permitido tener espíritus para ayudarle ―eran guerreros, la primera línea en una batalla contra fuerzas malignas, no necesitaban más que de ellos mismos para pelear ―, por eso, ellos eran su ventaja.

―Vayan y encuentren una salida, pero tengan cuidado ―los espíritus asintieron antes de desaparecer.

Itzamná se quedó solo, a la espera de sus captores, pero no fue Jim o alguno de sus lacayos los que entraron a la habitación, era alguien que creyó jamás volver a ver.  
―Avaricia ―murmuró el moreno sin ser consciente de ello. Sebastian Moran sonrió de lado.   
―Corazón ― ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que vio a ese mocoso?, ¿un mes?, ¿quizás dos o tres? No importaba, ahora lo único que quería era respuestas.  
― ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?, ¿dónde está Jim? ―no quería parecer asustado, pero los recuerdos y sentimientos de su vida como Carl Power estaban a flor de piel.  
―Moriarty se encuentra perfectamente ―dijo el ex militar, rodeando a Itzamná, como si fuese un animal salvaje ―. ¿Cómo lo lograste?, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de ocultarnos de esos desgraciados?

Itzamná suspiró pesadamente, no quería hablar de sus abuelos, sus años como nahual élite, ni nada que tuviera que ver con su vida en México. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron; podía percibir un tenue olor a jazmín que se iba acercando lentamente, eso quería decir que no le habían sacado sangre, ni sabían de la identidad de Avaricia y Vanidad ―gracias a Dios y a toda su hueste angelical―. Ahora, debía actuar rápido.

―Te diré todo lo que quieras, pero, primero debo acabar con alguien o de lo contrario, Vanidad estará en peligro ―sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero Itzamná estaba seguro que eso, haría que Avaricia le brindara algo de ayuda. Sólo esperaba poder salir en una sola pieza.

 

Continuará…


	12. El juicio del odio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“Ganamos justicia más rápidamente si hacemos justicia a la parte contraria.”  
―Mahatma Gandhi

 

Capítulo 11.- El juicio del odio

 

Mycroft recargó la espalda en su silla, acababa de leer la información que Anthea le consiguió de la familia Aston:   
“Frederick Maximilien Aston, nacido en Paris el 7 de julio de 1951, dueño de la prestigiosa cadena de hoteles Palais de l'Aigle, viudo de Frida García Flores.  
Frida García Flores, nacida en Juquila, Oaxaca, el 14 de febrero de 1954, fallecida el 5 de abril del 2016. Autora reconocida, miembro de un partido reconocido de la política.  
Eliot Cuauhtémoc y Alejandro Maximilien Aston García, nacidos el 9 de Agosto de 1977, en el D.F., actualmente dirigen el negocio familiar. Egresados del internado San Gabriel Arcángel, en Brigthon. Tienen relaciones con diferentes personajes de la política en Francia, América, México y Reino Unido.  
Laurel Amelia Aston, nacida el 12 de septiembre de 1987, egresada del internado de San Gabriel Arcángel. Actualmente dirige su propio restaurante; editora de tres revistas de cocina y conductora de un programa de cocina en la BBC. Entre sus amistades se cuentan miembros de la nobleza y política de Reino Unido.  
Vanesa Aston García nacida el 3 de noviembre de 1983. Actualmente radica en Los Ángeles junto a su hijastra”. 

A excepción de Vanesa, todos los tíos de José habían asistido al mismo internado, uno (que de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Anthea), de los seis internados alrededor del mundo con fama de ser excelentes preparatorias y universidades. Aceptaban solamente a los mejores, en algunos casos, sin importar su nivel económico.

¿Qué secreto guardaban esas escuelas? Itzamná no había asistido a San Gabriel, pero sí a Santa Catalina, en México, que si bien no era un internado, era escuela hermana de la primera.  
―Señor Holmes ―lo llamó Anthea, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ―. Sir Walter Conrad, está afuera y desea hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente.

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza; Sir Walter no salía mucho de su hogar, luego de su retiro y mucho menos visitaba a sus conocidos. Holmes se sorprendió de ver que el hombre no se encontraba solo, una mujer iba con él; era latina, pero no del mismo país que Itzamná. Ambos estaban vestidos de blanco.

―Mycroft, tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar ―dijo Walter con seriedad. Holmes asintió, aguardando escuchar lo que iban a decirle.

 

…

 

Era la tontería más grande que había hecho en su vida, pero, la vida de Jim estaba en peligro; era su deber ayudar a su mejor amigo (aunque fuese de otra vida). Miró a Moran, realmente no confiaba en él; olía a pólvora, sangre, también podía percibir el aroma a amoníaco, había asesinado niños, hedor a mugre… Un asesino serial. Itzamná no era “monedita de oro”, él también había segado vidas, más de las que le gustaría aceptar. Aun en contra de sus instintos, Itzamná debía confiar en Sebastian Moran. Debían actuar rápido, ya que el olor a jazmín era cada vez más fuerte.

―Bien. Mañana te enviaré una forma de contactarme y para despertar a Vanidad ―darle su sangre era una locura, vaya que Itzamná lo sabía, pero no tenía alternativa.

Después de eso, todo fue bastante rápido, aún para Moran. La puerta se había abierto y una enorme bestia se lanzó contra su enemigo.  
Amaimon golpeó el suelo con fuerza; no se había esperado algo así; Itzamná era mucho más de lo que Tlecoatl le informó. Cualquier otro nahual habría perdido su habilidad de transformarse, por al menos tres días a causa de la droga que se le suministró.  
El demonio usó su energía para alejar a la pantera, quien gruñó con sorpresa.

―Itzamná, nahual pantera. Corazón ―Amaimon sonrió, saboreando cada palabra de la oración. Esa gran bestia que no era ni humana, ni animal, era simplemente magnifico.

Moriarty observó impresionado, aquella criatura; era grande, imponente y peligrosa. Jim se relamió los labios, ¡oh, cómo le excitaba todo aquello!  
Las garras de la criatura estaban cubiertas de sangre, había logrado herir a Amaimon, pero Moriarty se sorprendió a ver cerrarse las cortadas hasta desaparecer.

―Tu amo debe de estar realmente desesperado para enviar a una basura como tú a buscarme ―la voz de Itzamná resonó en las paredes, tan profunda y oscura, como el eco de la misma tierra.   
Amamon frunció el ceño; ese mocoso, ese mocoso estaba subestimándolo.

 

…

 

La gente moría, esa era después de todo, la naturaleza de todo ser viviente: nacer, envejecer y sucumbir; lo que las personas decidieran hacer, en con su tiempo en la tierra, era su asunto; pero ella consideraba que la injusticia contra sus semejantes no debía de existir, como en el caso de su padre, un hombre amoroso, marido modelo, cuya máxima preocupación eran siempre esposa e hijos. Vivían en Newport, eran felices. Su padre era el asistente de un político conocido de la región, un hombre corrupto que no dudó en culpar a su empleado cuando le acusaron de desviar fondos.  
Alessa perdió a su padre una mañana de primavera; era un día que jamás podría olvidar: la policía llegó, entrando a la casa con violencia, como un huracán, tan rápido que ni ella ni su madre lograron procesar lo sucedido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.   
Su padre fue acusado de corrupción. Su familia fue destruida frente a sus ojos en pocos segundos, y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Ella tenía 15 años cuando llegó la noticia más horrible; su padre había muerto, las autoridades dijeron que había sido suicidio, pero ella no lo creyó, ni cuando su madre despreció la memoria del hombre que juró amar, y por eso escapó, decidió huir de todo eso que no hacía más que dañarle. Pasó días y noches de hambre, frío, miedo y soledad. En una ocasión, mientras dormía en un pequeño refugio que logró encontrar para protegerse del invierno; fue atacada por unos hombres y violada. Fue en esa ocasión, cuando su corazón y alma se rompieron, cuando no era más que un cascarón sin vida y no deseaba nada más que morir; pero, la risa detestable esos miserables la llenaron de odio. No supo cómo sucedió, en un momento abusaban de ella y al siguiente, estaban muertos.  
La chica sonrió, al recordar el momento en que descubrió su poder, el regalo que Dios le dio, era su Juicio. Tenía la sagrada misión de liberar a las personas del mal en el mundo, de los corruptos y asesinos. Podía oler la maldad, ella misma apestaba, pero, creía firmemente que, para destruir la oscuridad, se debía ser parte de ésta.

Caminaba tranquilamente por alguna de las tantas calles en Londres. Alessa había llegado ahí, guiada por una extraña sensación, como si algo le dijera que ese era su lugar, que necesitaba estar ahí para encontrar la tan anhelada paz.

 

Alessa se detuvo frente a la casa que había estado buscando. Apestaba a orina y tabaco, un ladrón y estafador. Miró a su derecha; un pequeño perro negro se encontraba a su lado. Ella asintió y el canino entró al domicilio, dando un salto imposible. Alessa juntó las manos, comenzó a orar. Cerró los ojos para ver a través de la mascota, que ya no era pequeña, sino monstruosa que no dudó en desmembrar a su víctima.

―… el Señor estuvo conmigo y me fortaleció, a fin de que por mí se cumpliera cabalmente la proclamación del mensaje y que todos los gentiles oyeran. Y fui librado de la boca del león* ―dijo Alessa, al tiempo que en otro lugar, su “ángel”, ejecutaba a un hombre, el hombre que había robado a un matrimonio de ancianos todos sus ahorros. ―Que Dios tenga piedad de su alma ―dejó una rosa marchita en la puerta de su último enjuiciado. Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ¿para qué hacerlo? No merecía la pena.

Alessa acostumbraba ir a la parroquia del padre Arthur, ahí, ayudaba con la limpieza y a cambio, recibía comida y un techo para refugiarse. Estaba un poco cansada, usar su don mientras más distancia existiera entre ella y su juicio, mayor era su agotamiento. Dio un pequeño bostezo al segundo siguiente de girar en una esquina; se vio en el suelo, con un chico moreno sobre ella.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó el joven, intentó levantarse, pero no logró caminar más de dos pasos. Se había lastimado el tobillo derecho. ―Puta madre.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―dijo Alessa, con voz dulce. Había algo en ese joven que le hacía sentir atraída de manera inmediata, como las moscas a la miel. Apreció sus ojos ―por un segundo se volvieron rojos―, ¡qué belleza! Eran como la sangre.

― ¿Quién eres? ―dijo Alessa, completamente embelesada por aquellos rubís, ¿si se los arrancaba, seguirían conservando esa hermosura?  
El joven la observó, detenidamente, como si fuese capaz de leer hasta el más impío de sus pensamientos y quizás, era así.  
―Itzamná ―murmuró. El viento sopló, inundando los sentidos de Alessa con el aroma del joven: Sangre, incienso, naturaleza y humo, jamás en su vida había percibido tales olores juntos y eso, la emocionó.

Continuará…

 

…

 

Nota de la Autora:   
Bueno, espero les gustara el capítulo, que me ha costado mucho escribir XD   
Nos vemos en la siguiente.

 

*Timoteo 4:17: “El Señor estuvo conmigo y me fortaleció, a fin de que por mí se cumpliera cabalmente la proclamación del mensaje y que todos los gentiles oyeran. Y fui librado de la boca del león”.


	13. La sangre que nos une.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. Olvidar es difícil para el que tiene corazón.”

―Gabriel GarciacMarquez

 

Capítulo 13.- La sangre que nos une. 

 

Mantener una pelea con un demonio del nivel de Amamon, ya de por sí requería de habilidades superiores a la mayoría, pero estando así de mareado y con cierta debilidad, le complicaba más las cosas; sea lo que sea que le hubiera suministrado Jim; comenzaba a hacer efecto. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto felino que, al igual que todas las acciones del latino, dejaban fascinado a Moriarty.

Jim Moriarty no era de los que se asombraran fácilmente, pero, hasta él debía admitir que, aquel espectáculo era magnífico. Ver algo como eso, todos los días, podría ser la solución para su aburrimiento.

 

La pelea ya tenía más de veinte minutos cuando Sebastian salió de la habitación; miró la enorme bestia en la que se había transformado Corazón, ¿él podría tomar una apariencia tan poderosa como era esa?

El nahual rugió; Moriarty jadeo excitado. La vibración del sonido había recorrido cada gramo de su ser. 

―Irónico, ¿no te parece? ―dijo Amamon. Itzamná no comprendió. ―Tú, un servidor de la Luz, eres tan vulnerable a todo lo… “sagrado”, como cualquier otro demonio.

Entonces eso era; le habían inyectado agua bendita. Itzamná maldijo para sus adentros. Ya de por sí, tenía problemas soportando las descargas de dolor ocasionadas por las pulseras (que se incrementaba cuando se transformaba); además, estaba el anillo con la sangre de su abuelo encapsulada en resina, que, sobra decir, ni siquiera podía ponerse sin que le quemara la piel, pero que, de todos modos guardaba en una bolsita de cuero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Un momento, ¡esa era la solución!

La bestia volvió a ser humana, causando una sonrisa en el demonio y decepción en Moriarty.

―Has tomado la decisión correcta. El tiempo de los humanos debe terminar. Tú te convertirás en nuestro nuevo dios ―Itzamná tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, ¿ese idiota pensaba que tenía alguna clase de complejo? Además, ¿Enserio le creía estúpido? Para que el Demonio de los Mil Nombres renaciera, debían matar a los siete portadores ―. Debes consumir las partes que guardan tus hermanos.

Entonces, ¿la cadena podía realmente romperse?, Mycroft, Jim, John y los demás podían ser libres; a Itzamná no le importaría cargar con la maldición, siempre que las personas que amaba pudieran ser felices. Que Ira pudiese ser libre.

La tentación era demasiado grande, pero Itzamná sabía que nada que un demonio te ofreciera ―sin importar cuan maravilloso pudiese ser―, siempre tenía un precio muy alto.

―¿Qué me dices? ―dijo Amamon, ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada.  
―Digo… ―el nahual se fue acercando lentamente; siempre con la mano izquierda dentro del pantalón ―: ¡Vete a la chingada!

Nadie se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación; de alguna manera, Itzamná se las arregló para meter el anillo en la boca de Amamon y hacer que se lo tragara.  
El grito que soltó el demonio fue tan desgarrador, tan doloroso, que Moriarty casi sintió pena por el pobre desdichado, casi.

Amamon se retorció en el suelo, gimiendo y llorando, mientras su piel, su carne e incluso sus huesos se quemaban hasta desaparecer; todo lo que quedó de él fue un montón de cenizas que un viento sobrenatural se llevó segundos después.

 

Itzamná aprovechó el alboroto para escapar. Corrió, corrió hasta salir de los dominios de Moriarty. Descalzo y sin otra prenda que sus pantalones. Estaban a mediados de Mayo, había llovido y hacia bastante frío para alguien acostumbrado al clima de cálido México. La mano con la que sostuvo el anillo, le ardía, seguramente sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado, pero era lo de menos, tenía que poner la mayor distancia entre él y Jim antes de desmayarse.

Dobló en una esquina antes de ver su carrera interrumpida violentamente al chocar con alguien, agregando a su lista de lesiones, un tobillo doblado.  
―Lo lamento ―se disculpó con la persona; una mujer de ojos tristes. ―Puta madre ―se quejó en español, al no poder levantarse. Estaba comenzando a ver borroso. Se iba a desmayar.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―dijo Alessa, con voz dulce. Por un segundo los ojos de Itzamná volvieron rojos reconociendo a una más de sus hermanos: Odio. ― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó sin recibir respuesta a la primera pregunta.  
―Itzamná ―murmuró, poco antes de perderse en la inconciencia.

 

….

 

Mycroft no podía creer que Walter, ese anciano amante de las antigüedades, fuese tan astuto para esconder una organización mucho mayor a la inteligencia Británica, americana, rusa, ¡del mundo entero!, ¿Cómo era posible que un grupo, un ejército, pudiera estar en todos lados, pero al mismo tiempo, no existir? Ni siquiera los más locos creyentes de conspiraciones, tenían conocimiento de ellos.

El ejército del Caballero Blanco; Sherlock debía estarse pavoneando al saber que había un montón de hombres y mujeres excepcionales en diferentes campos (por lo que Walter le contó), rindiéndole pleitesía y ansiosos de acatar sus órdenes.

Luego estaban ellos, los ancianos, líderes de los nahuales. Los odió por traicionar a Corazón y a él mismo por no haber estado ahí para protegerlo; pensamientos tontos del amante empedernido en el que se convertía Ira cuando se trataba de su pareja.

―Algo está pasando —dijo Rita observando a Mycroft, tan profundamente que Holmes creyó que podía leer su mente —. Dios les ha dado la oportunidad de librarse de esta… maldición; no hay coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.  
—Que José naciera siendo nieto de Frida y Frederick, tú, El Caballero Blanco y Orgullo fuesen cercanos… nunca en toda la historia había sucedido tal prodigio —agregó Walter —. Tal vez todo esté llegando a su fin.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio; los miembros del ejército blanco, por haber sentido la presencia de un espíritu y Mycroft por la expresión de estos. Al instante, una pequeña niña fantasma apareció, Holmes la reconoció de inmediato, era una de las almas errantes que seguían a Corazón.

“Tienen a mi hermano”.

Mycroft se levantó de golpe, esperando a que Lucy lo lleve a donde se encuentra Corazón, antes de que Ira tomara control de él y asesinara a cuanta persona se le cruzara por enfrente.

Anthea había localizado a Itzamná en un edificio abandonado, uno de los puntos que los sin techo, solían usar para refugiarse de los elementos.

 

…

Itzamná despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza que, incluso eclipsaba el malestar de su mano y de su tobillo.

—No trates de levantarte —dijo una voz femenina y enseguida, un par de manos lo atraparon contra el viejo y mal oliente colchón donde se encontraba. Se sentía todavía mareado, con pocas fuerzas; observó a la mujer; estaba entre la edad de Mycroft y de John. Ojos verdes, piel acanelada; sus cabellos negros eran una maraña de suciedad; a pesar del descuido, tenía un hermoso rostro, oculto por la crueldad de la calle.  
—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?  
—A salvo —respondió con voz maternal. Había algo en ese joven, que le provocaba ese instinto tan… ajeno en ella; quería protegerlo, asesinar a quienes lo dejaron en esa deplorable condición —. Me llamo Alessa.

Nuevamente, los ojos del joven latino, brillaron en rojo; esto le fascinó a la mujer. ¿Y si se los arrancaba aprovechando su debilidad?

Itzamná suspira y Alessa debe alejar sus sangrientos deseos; algo le dice que ese niño no es tan indefenso; hay una energía oscura en él, algo que le resulta tan familiar, tan… peligroso, pero igualmente agradable.

—No eres una persona normal. Hueles a sangre —la mujer se sobresaltó. El joven fijó su atención en la esquina más alejada de la derruida habitación, donde una pequeña criatura de color negro (que no era ni gato, ni perro, pero al mismo tiempo era ambos), se encontraba descansando.  
—Dios me eligió para ser su mano justiciera, por eso envío a Michael —reírse no era algo inteligente, en especial, cuando se está débil y el blanco de tu burla, puede arrancarte el corazón con tan sólo un parpadeo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse; aunque, en cierta forma, sentía lástima por ella.

Alessa era como Itzamná; existió un momento en el que él también creyó haber sido elegido por Dios. Pensó —inocentemente, cabe destacar—, que los nahuales era los instrumentos de un bien mayor, y quizás, lo fue, cuando su abuela y Neltiliztli, primera cabeza de los ancianos, aun vivían. Sin embargo, ahora, los nahuales no eran ni la sombra de lo que una vez fueron, estaban corrompidos, como el mismo Vaticano. 

—Tú tampoco eres un humano normal —aseveró la mujer entre sorprendida y complacida —. ¿Escapaste de tu casa? ¿Ellos te lastimaron?—Itzamná negó con la cabeza. Era ridícula, la sola idea de sus familiares hiriéndolo (su madre y hermanastra no entraban en la ecuación), aunque, bueno, técnicamente, Jim y Moran eran parte de su familia.  
—Salí a dar un paseo y mordí algo que casi no pude tragar.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad; esta vez, Alessa no lo detuvo, pero no le quitó la vista. Itzamná contempló su mano herida; suspiró, necesitaría mucho tiempo para sanar y pedirle a John ayuda, no era una opción; mientras menos lo viera, más seguro estaría.

José se sobresaltó; Alessa le estaba acariciando la cabeza, en un tacto tan maternal, que el joven no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, al recordar a Frida. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del toque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bajó sus defensas.

La criatura oscura, gruñó; Alessa le observó seria, cuando estaba por levantarse, la puerta se abrió con violencia.

 

—¡Itzamná! —el ente se trasformó en un león negro y se precipitó contra la persona que gritó, pero no le fue posible tocarla. Una fuerza extraña lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.  
—¡Michael! —gritó Alessa. Frunció el ceño a los que invadieron su “casa”. Era una mujer morena, vestida de blanco y dos hombres de trajes elegantes (seguramente hechos a medida).

Itzamná maldijo en sus adentro; podía sentir el odio creciendo dentro de la mujer. Era peligrosa, tanto para ella como para quienes la rodeaban.

—¡Deténganse todos! —gritó, levantándose con cierta dificultad. Alessa y Mycroft se apresuraron a ayudarle, pero rechazó a ambos, dejando que Rita lo sostuviera.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la latina, preocupada. Él asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Qué sucedió?  
—Amammon. Eso sucedió —suspiró cansado —. Necesito tu navaja. Debo despertar a Odio —agregó mirando a Alessa.

 

…

 

Sherlock juntó las manos, adoptando su pose usual. Acababa de escuchar la historia de Frederick; de acuerdo a esto, los actuales miembros del consejo (los líderes se los nahuales), estaban en su mayoría coludidos con los monjes de la sangre, para despertar al Demonio de Los Mil Nombres; planearon el asesinato de Frida y dos miembros de gran importancia dentro de los clanes, todo para hacerse con el control, tanto de Itzamná, como de los otros nahuales.

El cuerpo del Detective Consultor se tensó; acababa de sentir una energía extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo; su vista se oscureció por unos segundos; una luz aparecía entre el mar de tinieblas. Sherlock no tardó en deducir lo que eso significaba: Itzamná había despertado a otro de los siete, ¿pero por qué? Se suponía que él quería evitar llegar a ese punto, pero ahora, había cuatro (aparte de corazón), despiertos.

—¿Le sucede algo, señor Holmes? —preguntó Frederick, sin embargo, Sherlock (como era su costumbre), no contestó, en lugar de eso, buscó su sobretodo, su bufanda y salió del 221B, seguido por John, Lestrade y los Aston.

Sherlock no hace la parada a ningún taxi, en su lugar, sube a la patrulla de Greg (del lado del conductor) y se marcha, sin siquiera aguardar a que los otros se subieran. La necesidad de llegar allí, donde la nueva flama apareció, es grande, igual que cuando Itzamná despertó a John y a Mycroft. Estaciona frente a un edificio abandonado, el refugio perfecto para los drogadictos y sin techo que buscaban escapar del frío. Dos autos de lujo se encuentran en la entrada, reconoce uno como propiedad de su hermano, Anthea permanecía de pie junto al vehículo.

Sherlock entró al edificio, ignorando y siendo ignorado por la asistente de su hermano. Hay alrededor de una veintena de personas en la primera planta; Holmes los conoce a todos, son parte de su red de vagabundos; un niño le detiene para decirle que en el cuarto piso (el último), vive una mujer, es bondadosa, siempre que puede traer comida para todos e incluso dulces para los más chicos; el infante está preocupado, pues unas personas subieron hace poco y escucharon gritos, pero nadie se atrevió a subir, no les fue posible, por los dos hombres mal encarados que custodiaban las escaleras. Sherlock se abre paso sin complicaciones, llega hasta el piso, abre la puerta que parece brillar ante sus ojos; dentro, Mycroft sostiene a Itzamná, quien se había desmayado, del lado contrario, una pareja (ambos de blanco, miembros del ejército blanco), sostenían a una mujer en iguales condiciones.

—Mycroft —Greg, de alguna forma, había logrado seguir a Sherlock. El Inspector no podía creer lo que veía; su novio, su prometido, tenía a otro entre sus brazos y le sostenía con tanto cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño, era algo tan antinatural en él.  
—¡José! —Frederick entró a la habitación y le arrebató al político, su preciada carga. Con horror, se dio cuenta de la quemadura en la mano de su nieto y supo qué la había provocado: su propia sangre.  
—Odio y Corazón necesitan descansar —dijo Rita para que todos los presentes se enteraran de la identidad de la mujer que ella y Walter custodiaban.  
—Baker Street —habló Sherlock, antes de dar la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos.

 

…

 

John tuvo que hacer uso de su poder —que ya dominaba mejor, gracias a las instrucciones de Itzamná —, para curar a Alessa y a José. Desde que la mujer despertó, comenzó a llamarlo hermano y había adoptado una conducta en extremo protectora con él y con Itzamná, llegando al punto de amenazar a Mycroft por sólo mirar al menor.

—… Somos hermanos en realidad. Bueno, Orgullo, Vanidad, Odio y Corazón —explicó Itzamná, al tiempo que recibía una taza de té por parte de John —. Gracias —Watson asintió con la cabeza.  
—Entonces, los sueños que he tenido… —dijo Alessa, cerrando los ojos —sobre prados verdes y niños jugando.  
—Probablemente eran recuerdos —le contestó Itzamná —. Tú eres el mayor, luego Orgullo, Avaricia y finalmente yo.

Hermanos, ahora John comprendía la razón por la que sentía tanta afinidad con Itzamná, no era sólo el hecho de sufrir bajo la misma maldición, era la sangre; los recuerdos de su vida como aquel hijo de ángel y humano.

 

Continuará…


	14. Origen

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“El pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo.”

―Carlos Fuentes

 

Capítulo 14.- Origen 

 

No recordaba su verdadero nombre, sólo aquel, por el que le conocerían, a él y a sus hermanos, en los tiempos venideros: Odio, Orgullo, Vanidad, Avaricia, Ira, Envidia y Corazón.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por los sueños ―que ahora sabía, eran recuerdos―; quería saber más de su familia.

 

[El viento soplaba entre la arboleda. Había pocas nubes cruzando el brillante cielo; un día perfecto, con un clima agradable, como la mayoría en Edén, el pequeño pedazo de paraíso que Dios les había permitido quedarse luego de la expulsión de los primeros humanos, aunque sólo los Anunaki podían vivir ahí.

Odio ―ese no era su nombre, pero el verdadero fue borrado y reemplazado por este―. Era un hombre alto, más que cualquier humano; cabellera negra y ojos grises. Regresaba de pescar, había conseguido suficientes presas para él y sus hermanos. Su padre, un arcángel, ahora exiliado en el infierno y su madre, quien había muerto al poco de perder a su amado; como consecuencia, Odio se volvió sobreprotector, en especial con Corazón, quien era un bebé cuando perdieron a sus padres.

Al llegar a casa, llamó a sus hermanos, pero ninguno se encontraba, suspiró; seguramente Orgullo había ido al poblado humano con el fin de prestar sus habilidades para curar a algún enfermo, Vanidad y Corazón, tal vez estuvieran jugando en el bosque.

¡Niños!

Odio se dedicó a limpiar los pescados y preparar el almuerzo, pues, sus hermanos seguramente llegarían con hambre a casa].

John acabó con las heridas de Itzamná, ante la atenta mirada de los familiares del chico y la indigente (ahora limpia y usando ropas recién compradas).

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó Watson con preocupación. Llevaba tan sólo seis meses de conocer al joven y éste ya había salido gravemente herido en demasiadas ocasiones.  
―Sobreviviré, no te preocupes.  
―Que bien, porque estarás castigado hasta que cumplas los noventa, jovencito ―lo reprendió Frederick ―. ¿Qué hacías para que ese demonio te capturara?, ¿acaso no eres un nahual de élite?  
―Eso no significa que sea Superman ―se quejó el menor ―. Encontré a Avaricia y a Vanidad y también…―bajó la mirad; Alessa, inmediatamente, acunó a Itzamná entre sus brazos, quien se dejó hacer, ante el desconcierto de sus dos familiares. ―Recordé mi vida pasada, antes de ser José Castillo. Mi nombre era Carl, Carl Powers.

 

…

 

Greg había intentado en varias ocasiones, irse del 221B; no soportaba estar bajo el mismo techo que Mycroft y ese maldito niño, no después de ser testigo de aquella mirada que el mayor de los Holmes le dedicó a Itzamná, mientras estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos; pero ni Walter, ni Rita permitieron que se fuera.

―Itzamná nos informó sobre el descubrimiento del libro que el árabe loco creo para el Caballero Blanco ―dijo Walter, mirando a Sherlock. El detective Consultor, Greg, Mycroft y los dos generales, se encontraban en la sala a la espera que John terminara de sanar las heridas de José, en la habitación del Holmes menor.  
―¿Qué saben de él? ―cuestionó Sherlock. Walter miró a su compañera, autorizándola a responder.  
―Según los pocos informes que hemos sido capaces de recabar ―comenzó Rita, tomando una actitud de militar ―. El libro fue ordenado por el mismo Caballero Blanco; al parecer; según los escritos de uno de los discípulos de Alhazred; el manuscrito contiene información que podría ayudar a proteger a los siete.  
―Si es cierto, ¿por qué no lo usaron en ese entonces? ―cuestionó Greg, molesto.  
―Necesita de algo especial ―habló Sherlock; su mente ya trabajaba en la respuesta al acertijo.   
―Para que funcione, debíamos estar despiertos ―habló Mycroft ―. Tenemos que ser conscientes de nuestra naturaleza.   
―Y saber usar sus habilidades ―dijo Rita. La mujer explicó, además, que el Caballero Blanco (en ese momento, compañero de Albdul Alhazred, el árabe loco); su nombre era Ib Al-Rawandi… Rhazes. Había recuperado sus recuerdos (según se decía), gracias a un ritual que acabó con la vida de varios de los miembros de su grupo, incluido su maestro. Desde entonces, Rhazes buscó la forma de liberar a los siete; pero en su tiempo, sólo logro dar con Orgullo, que estaba unido a él, de la misma forma que Ira y Corazón.

Sherlock meditó lo dicho por Rita. Desde que conoció a Itzamná; había comenzado a tener sueños, ¿debería decir, recuerdos? Hombres y mujeres de distintas épocas, civilizaciones. Siempre, alguien entre sus brazos, aquella sensación, siempre cálida, especial, era la misma que experimentaba en compañía de John; su sola presencia era suficiente para apaciguarlo, incluso para ser… “agradable” con el resto de la gente.

―Rhazes (consiente de su destino mortal), pidió a Alhazerd, creara un libro con la piel de aquellos a quienes no lograra salvar del ritual ―Rita miró con tristeza a Sherlock ―. Orgullo fue en esa ocasión, la única en sobrevivir; el Árabe Loco usó su sangre y restos como la última pieza.

La sala entera comprendió: la habían asesinado. Que irónico, salvada de un destino cruel, para acabar en uno igual o peor.

―¿Cuál es la razón de su existencia? ―cuestionó Sherlock, pues, poco o nada había descubierto de aquella hoja que arrancó antes de darle el libro a Itzamná; sólo sabía que el manuscrito parecía poder auto traducirse; cuando fue capaz de leer el texto completo, descubrió los nombres de aquellos que iniciaron todo:

Odio: Ramuel.  
Orgullo: Leliel.  
Avaricia: Azazel.  
Vanidad Turel.  
Corazón: Namiel.  
Envidia: Zavebe.  
Ira: Araziel.  
Caballero Blanco: Yaialel.

Nombres, necesarios para, lo que sea que se requería para salvar a John.

 

…

 

―Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Envidia ―dijo Itzamná. Habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido. Sherlock fue llamado a casa del joven, aprovechando que Frederick se encontraba en una reunión con los generales y Laurel había ido de compras con Alessa.  
―Has descubierto algo, una forma de liberarlos, pero hay un precio ―el latino sonrío.  
―Sé que lo sabes, pero espero, no le digas a nadie más ―Sherlock observó tristeza y determinación en los ojos del joven, pero sin un solo atisbo de miedo, ¿eran así todos los nahuales?  
―¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude a encontrarle? Sólo tú puedes hacerlo ―Itzamná negó con la cabeza.  
―¿Ya has olvidado que tú puedes encontrarnos? Para ti, somos luces en un mar de oscuridad ―suspiró ―. Estoy cansado de correr. Quiero que esta mierda acabe de una puta vez.

Sherlock concordaba; él también estaba harto de no llegar a tiempo, de no ser capaz de salvar a John y a los demás; de morir en los brazos de alguno de ellos; por eso Rhazes hizo su mejor intento para detener la maldición; aunque fracasó, les dejó una herramienta inestimable, para salir victoriosos en donde él falló.

 

…

 

Itzamná sabía que Sherlock lograría encontrar a Envidia, ahora, él debía arreglar otro problema; no le fue muy difícil hacer que Mycroft lo recibiera en su oficina; cuando el nahual estuvo en el rango de visión del Holmes, éste no pudo evitar el impulso de atraparlo entre sus brazos y besarlo.

Tonto, necesitado de amor; Itzamná se dejó llevar. La fusión entre la personalidad que era Mycroft y la de Ira, estaba sucediendo y sería Holmes quien terminaría por desaparecer; un poco más y sería nuevamente el hombre que amaba. ¿Era tan malo querer ser egoísta?, ¿Desear ser feliz?

“No lo es. Sólo estas recuperando lo que es tuyo”. La voz de Yohalli, su oscuridad; resuena en su mente, pero él no debe dejarse llevar, de lo contrario, no será capaz de ver a Mycroft ser feliz con otra persona.

 

―Necesito un favor ―dijo Itzamná, separándose completamente de ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y quería ―Mycroft le observó; confundido. Por primera vez, le fue imposible leer a una persona.

Itzamná se mordió el labio; hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba el miedo; se sintió indefenso.

―Greg te ama ―quiso agregar que no tanto como él, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Dudó un poco; no podía detenerse, mucho menos ahora. ―Ha puesto su vida en peligro, por ti; no sería justo que lo dejaras por un… ―las palabras murieron en su garganta, ¿por qué era tan difícil decir unas cuantas palabras? Él se había enfrentado a cientos de demonios, asesinado sin siquiera parpadear, incluso, soportó el encierro en aquel horrible lugar sin que lograran romper su espíritu.

No quería dejar ir a Mycroft. ¡Ja!, que tonto sonaba, teniendo en cuenta que él ―al menos en esta vida―, no era suyo.

Retrocedió. Fue mala idea; debió seguir con el plan y llegado el momento, simplemente desaparecer. Tenía que irse; Mycroft debía estar con Lestrade, era su destino (al menos en esta vida). Holmes se dio cuenta de las intenciones del menor; lo atrapó en un abrazo posesivo. Ira no iba a permitir que su pareja se alejara; había luchado contra Odio y cientos de personas durante tantas vidas, incluso mató por corazón y no iba a dejar que nada, ni nadie, lo alejaran de su lado.

―Te amo ―murmuró con voz ajena a la suya. Se besaron; ¿qué importaba que esa reencarnación hubiese creado una brecha tan grande, como lo era la edad, la cultura, el sexo y el que uno de ellos estuviese comprometido? Ellos eran almas gemelas, unidas por una fuerza mucho mayor al destino.

Ira y Corazón, una historia de amor, aún más grande que la de Romeo y Julieta.

―Ira, yo… ―las palabras murieron en su garganta; sus oídos captaron una respiración cargada de enojo, pero también de tristeza. Itzamná miró a la puerta, donde Lestrade se encontraba, con ojos cristalinos.

Entonces, una idea nació, una que la oscuridad dentro de él, apoyó incondicionalmente. Susurró unas palabras, en el idioma de los ángeles, seguro de que Ira lo entendería y así fue; ambos se acercaron al I.D., obligándole a entrar. Greg, estaba en tal estado de shock, que se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Mycroft lo condujo hasta el escritorio, mientras Itzamná se acomodaba a su lado.

Fue Mycroft el primero en besar a Lestrade, apoderándose de su boca, casi llevándolo al orgasmo. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue Itzamná abriéndole el cierre del pantalón, para extraer su pene semi erecto, cuando el menor lo mete a su boca, deja de ser consciente de su entorno.

 

…

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, molesto; Alessa había ido al 221B para ver a John y desde que entró, hizo lo posible para mantenerlo lejos de él. Para el detective era obvio que ella, estaba ―según las palabras de Itzamná―, más fusionada con su parte del demonio. Quizás, sus recuerdos fuesen tan claros como los del mismo nahual.

 

La estúpida cosa que acompañaba a Alessa, no era mejor; cada vez que Sherlock se acercaba a John, ésta tomaba la forma de un felino de gran tamaño y le gruñía, pero lo peor era que Watson defendía a la horrible bola de pelos y a su detestable dueña.

―¿Y que harás ahora?, ¿en dónde vivirás? ―le preguntó John, no podía evitar preocuparse; era su hermana, aunque no de sangre, la sentía como tal.  
―Vivo en casa de la señorita Laurel ―dijo algo cohibida. ―Trabajo medio tiempo en su restaurante, como lavaplatos. Corazón también trabaja ahí, pero él suele ayudar al chef o ser mesero.

Alessa actuaba con dulzura frente a John e Itzamná, pero era todo lo contrario con Sherlock y Mycroft ―principalmente con éste último, a quien no solo odiaba por acercarse a su hermano, también por dedicarse a la política―. Si no fuera porque la necesitaban para terminar con la maldición; ambos Holmes ya la hubieran desaparecido.

 

―Debo irme ―anunció la mujer, dejando la taza de té en la mesa de la cocina, donde ella y John conversaban. ―. La señorita Laurel me adelantó una semana de sueldo y quiero llevar a mis amigos, algo de comida y mantas. El invierno se acerca y no me gustaría que pasaran frío.  
―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―Sherlock abrió los ojos, saliendo de su palacio mental. Frunció el ceño, genial, esa… bruja se quería robar a John, ¡y en sus narices! ―Quizás alguien necesite de un doctor.

Alessa asintió con la cabeza; recordó que Anna, una niña de trece años, tenía un poco de gripe y Paul, un anciano, había contraído una horrible tos, luego de que unos adolescentes le lanzaron un balde de agua helada, unos días atrás.

―John, tenemos un caso ―dijo Sherlock, en un vano intento por alejar a su compañero de esa ladrona.  
―Lo siento, Sherlock, en esta ocasión no podré acompañarte ―el detective consultor ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacer uno de sus típicos berrinches, pues John ya se había marchado.

Holmes bufó; definitivamente, esa horrible mujer se las pagaría.

Continuará…


	15. Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva víctima aparece. Los rituales satanicos son cada vez mas sangrientos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

“A los muertos no les importa cómo son sus funerales. Las exequias suntuosas sirven para satisfacer la vanidad de los vivos.”

―Eurípides.

 

Capítulo 15.- Sangre

 

Sherlock se encontraba en la casa de Antonieta, los tres líderes del Ejército Blanco se pusieron inmediatamente a sus órdenes. La mujer era una psíquica, que usaba sus habilidades para acceder a los diferentes planos y conseguir información. Walter, era lo que se consideraría un guerrero, algo así como los nahuales, pero sin el poder de transformarse en animal. Frederick tenía una especie de contacto con los ángeles, era capaz de solicitar su ayuda en diversas cuestiones; podía purificar lugares viciados de energía oscura, exorcizar e incluso solo su sangre, era capaz de realizar dichos trabajos.

 

Walter se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle a usar la espada, no es que Sherlock no supiera claro, pero era muy diferente usarla contra un humano, que en una pelea que implicara seres de bajo astral o personas con habilidades sobrenaturales capaces de infringirle tanto daño físico, como espiritual.

―Trate de evitar cualquier contacto con tu oponente ―le indicó Walter al tiempo que lanzaba estocada tras estocada. ―No bajes la guardia.  
Sherlock esquivaba los golpes e incluso respondía y contraatacaba, pero el hombre ―pese a su edad―, era rápido y muy ágil.

―Debe concentrar su energía para evitar que Walter dañe su alma ―dijo Frederick, quien estaba de pie en un extremo de la habitación, junto a Antonieta.

Sherlock había descubierto su innata habilidad sobre el control de su energía. Le habían explicado el modo de protegerse de ataques espirituales, logró hacerlo al segundo intento, aun así, era difícil hacerlo mientras luchaba.

―Suficiente ―dijo Antonieta. Podía oír la respiración cansada de Walter, un poco más y Sherlock lo derrotaría. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y al instante, se materializaron las tres hadas que le ayudaban. ―Mi turno.

Las hadas atacaron. Eran veloces, tanto que hasta Sherlock tenía dificultades para captar sus movimientos. Su altura no era mayor al de un bolígrafo, pero sus golpes eran tan devastadores como el disparo de un arma de fuego. El dolor de sus ataques iba más allá de lo físico, llegaban más profundo de la existencia misma de Holmes, quemando su alma, tal era el dolor que por momentos, la mente del Detective, pensaba estar en las entrañas del mismo infierno.

El hada de luz cortó a Sherlock en el costado y éste sintió que sus músculos y nervios estallaban desde dentro. Gritó, gritó tan fuerte que casi se desgarra las cuerdas vocales. Los ataques del hada oscura no eran menos nocivos, pero sí más infames; no sólo traían dolor físico, también emocional. Le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, como la muerte de Barba Roja. El hada azul le hizo experimentar el ahogarse. 

Ya no más.  
No podía más. 

Soltó su espada, cayendo de rodillas. Derrotado.

―Es suficiente ―dijo Frederick. Anastasia levantó la mano y las hadas se desvanecieron en el acto. El abuelo de José se apresuró a atender a Sherlock.  
―Las hadas pueden ser pequeñas e “inofensivas”, pero, en manos de alguien como Antonieta, son bastante… mortales―comentó Walter.

Sherlock no respondió, demasiado concentrado en el agradable calor que recorría todo su cuerpo; era tan placentero, como aquello que le producía cuando tocaba a John. Las manos de Frederick en el pecho del Detective eran las responsables de tan confortable sensación.

―Y eso que no has probado su sangre ―comentó Walter, segundos después, dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa ―. Suena un tanto… perturbador, pero hace maravillas. Incluso curó mi ciática.  
―Con esa clase de comentarios, el señor Holmes pensará que somos una clase de secta adoradora de la cultura vampírica ―dijo Frederick con gracia.  
―Pues, teniendo en cuenta que esperamos el renacer de nuestro líder, vivimos bajo un código… ―Antonieta hizo una pausa y sonrió. ―Yo diría que sí, somos una clase de “secta”.  
―Una que ha tenido la suerte de encontrar a objeto (en este caso, persona), motivo de su creación ―agregó Walter. Sherlock quiso responder, pero el sonido de mensajes del móvil se lo impidió: era Lestrade. 

Se dispuso a cambiar las ropas blancas ―que los tres le pidieron usar durante los ejercicios―, ya cuando estaba acomodando la bufanda, Frederick se acercó a él.

―Señor Holmes. Recuerde lo que le dije: Miles es el tulpa* que usted creó para custodiar su espada, es fuerte; uno de los más poderosos que he visto en mi vida ―sonrió ―. Incluso logró engañar a mi hija, ocultando su naturaleza.  
―Aburrido. Ve al grano.  
―Miles está unido a usted, le obedecerá y protegerá siempre… ―hizo una pequeña pausa. Detrás de él, apareció una mujer alta; sus facciones eran una mezcla humana y de águila, incluso su cuerpo estaba cubierto en su mayor parte por finas plumas de color café y blanco; sus manos eran garras y de su espalda nacía un par de imponentes alas. ―Su conexión con Miles no es la misma que en el momento que le creó. Necesita crear otro.  
― ¿Por qué? ―Sherlock no lo comprendía. Quizás, los gatos no eran muy de su agrado, pero Miles tenía algo… diferente. Desde que el felino le entregó la espada, lo había visto con más frecuencia, incluso durante los casos.  
―Si crea uno ahora, con un objeto que usted considere importante; el tulpa tendrá mayor conexión con usted ―suspiró ―, sin embargo, debe tener cuidado, la menor equivocación hará que el tulpa se degrade y convierta en un ser cuya única razón de existir sea destruirlo: ellos se alimentan de sus pensamientos.

Frederick señaló la cadena de oro donde tenía el anillo de bodas de su esposa.  
―Aquila, puede ser joven, pero le aseguro que ella es la más fuerte de mis creaciones ―dijo y la mujer ave sonrió complacida ―. Nació del objeto que apreció más: la sortija de mí amada esposa. Es por eso que es una mezcla de su apariencia humana y animal ―Frederick colocó una mano en el hombro de Sherlock ―. Muy pocos los saben, pero un tulpa y su creador, pueden unir sus sentidos.

Sherlock paseó su mirada entre Frederick y Aquila. No tardó mucho en comprender; él podía ver a través de los ojos de su tulpa, sería capaz de hacer lo mismo?

―Mientras más fuerte sea la conexión emocional con la que se crea el tulpa, mayores habilidades tendrán ambos ―Frederick sonrío ―. Mis nietos suelen decir que el “patronus” de Harry Potter es como un tulpa.

Sherlock levantó la ceja, interrogante. Confundido.  
―No es nada muchacho ―le aseguró el anciano ―. Anda, vete ya.

 

…

 

Lily revoloteaba alrededor del cadáver. Un niño de seis años que había sido arrebatado de los brazos de su madre durante un paseo por el parque. El cuerpo presentaba marcas de agresión sexual.

―Lleva aproximadamente una hora de fallecido ―dijo Anderson. Hizo una mueca, el detective acababa de llegar junto con John.

Por primera vez, Watson sintió asco en una escena de homicidio. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía ser capaz de hacer algo tan terrible, en especial a un niño indefenso? El cuerpo del infante presentaba signos de tortura: le habían arrancado los dedos, sacado los ojos y la lengua. Desnudo y con visibles marcas de violación, incluso había manchas de semen en todo el cuerpo. Como Sherlock describió de una manera bastante… gráfica.

―La víctima: Timothy Colton de 6 años ―dijo Lestrade frunciendo el ceño. Lily aún continuaba sobrevolando alrededor del cuerpo, parecía curiosa, como si nunca antes hubiese visto algo así, lo que preocupó a Greg pues, estando con él, su pequeña hada vería más homicidios y violencia de los humanos, más de la que normalmente veía.

Sherlock caminaba por la escena. El cuerpo se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama hecho con sangre; marcas de pezuñas y pelo le indicó al detective que los criminales habían usado una cabra negra como parte de la violación. 

―Esta bodega se encuentra al Sur del parque donde fue secuestrado. Hay una distancia aproximada de dos horas ―dijo Sherlock mientras tecleaba algo en su móvil. No parecía afectado con el crimen ―. Eran tres. Cometieron el crimen en aproximadamente una hora. Pasó una hora, treinta minutos antes de que se encontrara el cuerpo.  
―Londres se está pudriendo ―comentó Donovan y John le dio la razón.

En la parte más profunda de la bodega; Sherlock encontró la cabeza de la cabra negra; en su hocico, había una hoja escrita en lengua muerta. Guardó el papel en una bolsa plástica y lo metió entre sus ropas. Necesitaría ayuda para descifrar el mensaje.

Mientras, Lestrade le daba la terrible noticia a la madre. Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja, con ella, se encontraba otra mujer, una rubia de cabellos cortos; pequeña, incluso más que John. Su nombre era Mary Morstan. Al verla, Sherlock tuvo una extraña sensación; era un sentimiento desagradable, algo que hacía querer alejarse, pero al mismo tiempo, tener curiosidad.

 

Continuará…


	16. Capítulo 16.- Mi tulpa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

―

 

Capítulo 16.- Mi tulpa 

 

Sherlock observó a John interactuar con la madre del niño asesinado, hubo un momento en el cual la mujer no soportó más la situación actual y se derrumbó en los brazos de su amiga.  
—Pobre —dijo Watson, una vez las dos féminas se retiraron de la escena. —Hace un mes perdió a su esposo e hija mayor, y ahora lo único que le quedaba…  
—Encontraremos a los responsables. Lo prometo —le aseguró Sherlock repentinamente, sorprendiendo a John y a sí mismo, pero ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto.  
—Lo sé —la cabeza de John se apoyó en el brazo de Sherlock, aunque fue sólo por unos segundos, antes que notara lo que estaba haciendo. —Lo siento, yo… —Holmes no le dejó terminar; lo abrazó y besó su cabeza, antes de separarse totalmente para dirigirse al encuentro de Lestrade, unos metros más adelante.  
John se quedó ahí, prácticamente clavado al suelo. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿era la influencia de Orgullo y del Caballero Blanco la que los llevó a actuar así? Itzamná se lo advirtió; él mismo pasaba por eso, a tal grado que la conciencia de José, era apenas un susurro dentro de su cabeza.   
¿Sherlock y él también serían tragados por los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas?

Lestrade había visto la escena entre John y Sherlock, sonrió. Era tan obvio que esos dos, tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos; lo que le recordaba ahora, Anderson le debía 500 libras.

—Envié las fotografías al señor Aston —dijo Lestrade y se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil, era un mensaje. Suspiró, Frederick le respondió:

Es un ritual satánico. Muy poderoso, se usa para   
abrir portales y liberar demonios de rangos superiores.   
Se debe purificar cuanto antes el lugar y cerrar el portal.   
Te veré en una hora.

FA

—Personas peculiares, ¿no crees? — mencionó Greg y Lily sonrió, para ella todos los humanos resultaban así.  
—Me evitan el aburrimiento —dijo Sherlock, y era cierto. Desde la llegada de Itzamná, Holmes no había parado de recibir, extraños, pero excitantes casos.

—Y los muros de nuestro piso lo agradecen —agregó John, que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Donovan se acercó a ellos minutos después, había un grupo de cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco, preguntando por Lestrade. Los miembros del ejército blanco trabajaban rápido y por la orden que traían, también supo que contaban con gran influencia. Frederick no estaba con ellos, pero al parecer, el cuarteto estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para lidiar solos con el problema. Sin embargo, Aston padre arribó al lugar media hora después de iniciados los rituales de purificación, con él iba Laurel, ambos enfundados en ropas holgadas y cómodas de color blanco.  
Mientras hablaban, escucharon un grito, al parecer, un demonio había logrado traspasar el portal antes de ser cerrado.

—Esto se pondrá interesante —dijo Laurel, miró a Sherlock, John y a Lestrade. —Quédense aquí, esto está fuera de su liga.

La mujer corrió rumbo a la bodega, una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro.   
Por fin, algo de diversión.

 

….

 

Era una agradable mañana de domingo. Alessa había ido a trabajar, Frederick y Laurel salieron por algún asunto del que Itzamná no quiso enterarse. Por un día, por un solo día, no deseaba saber nada; fingir que no había demonios, ni maldiciones milenarias, o sentencias de muerte. Por primera vez en su vida, quería fingir que era un chico común disfrutando de un simple paseo.  
Itzamná cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire. El olor a naturaleza inundaba sus sentidos, lo relajaba. No recordaba el nombre del parque donde se encontraba, realmente no le importaba, sin embargo, era feliz; aquel lugar era como un bosque dentro de Londres, incluso existían zonas donde nadie transitaba.

 

—… acurrucado sobre el volcán; la gotita sube y baja, baja y sube. Al compás de esta canción*… —sonrió. Últimamente recordaba los viajes al bosque de Chapultepec; eran viajes familiares, usualmente sólo sus abuelos y él, pues todos sus tíos vivían en el viejo continente y solo se reunían para celebrar fechas importantes. Durante esas excursiones, Frederick tomaba su vieja guitarra y Frida cantaba todas las piezas musicales que se supiera de ´Cri Cri´, pues, era lo que más le gustaba a Itzamná durante su niñez.   
—Ahí va la hormiga, con su paraguas, y recogiéndose las enaguas, porque el chorrito la salpicó, y sus chapitas, le despintó, porque el chorrito la salpicó…

Detuvo su alegre canto abruptamente. Se había aproximado a uno de los caminos por donde las personas solía pasear en bicicleta pero todo estaba en silencio, demasiado para su gusto. El cuerpo de Itzamná se tensó, anticipando una posible confrontación. Se escondió entre la vegetación, siempre cauteloso; metros más adelante, al pie del camino, una pareja se encontraba con un niño que no parecía superar los 8 años de edad; entrecerró los ojos, tratando de captar más detalles, no eran familiares del infante, de hecho, parecía asustado de los dos adultos.

—Ya se chingó mí día tranquilo —dijo Itzamná arrugando la nariz; los dos adultos apestaban a amoníaco y alcantarilla: violadores y asesinos de niños.

El moreno se acomodó la ropa y se revolvió un poco sus cabellos. Caminó con relativa calma en dirección al trio; mientras avanzaba paso a paso, algo le decía que iba a despertar con migraña.

 

…

[El viento invernal laceraba su rostro, como odiaba esa época del año; todo se cubría de blanco. Era cierto que el hielo y la nieve creaban hermosos paisajes, pero siempre con una atmósfera deprimente, que a su parecer, olía a muerte.  
Suspiró. Sería mejor dejar la melancolía de lado, debía terminar su costura. Nina, la hija del molinero del pueblo le había casi suplicado que fuese ella quien le confeccionara un vestido para el día de su boda con Iván, el herrero. Ambos, enamorados desde su infancia.

—Que romántico… —suspiró, antes de gemir de dolor, alguien acababa de pegarle en la nuca.  
—Deja de soñar, Mischa —la reprendió Basilisa, la baba, del pueblo, una gran sabia y curandera que la había acogido luego de la muerte de sus padres. —Le prometiste a Nina hacerle un hermoso vestido y debes cumplir.

Mischa asintió con la cabeza. Nina era después de todo, su mejor amiga y estaba realmente feliz por ella. Suspiró. Era una pena que Vladimir decidiera irse a servir al Zar en el ejército, pero había prometido desposarla en cuanto regresara.  
Su historia con Vladimir era muy parecida a la de Nina con Iván. Aunque tenían pocos años de conocerse, Mischa y él sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro, era difícil de explicar; era como una fuerza mística a su alrededor, algo poderoso, como si estuvieran unidos por una especie de lazo… O una cadena irrompible].

 

John se talló los ojos, en un intento de alejar las brumas. Recuerdos. En los últimos días, su mente era una maraña indeseable de reminiscencias sin un orden: lugares, olores, retazos de memorias; todo apilándose una sobre otra, sin embargo, algo era constante, intangible e imperturbable; los gestos de Sherlock, su aroma y su esencia; sí, el cuerpo cambiaba, pero la personalidad de Sherlock, seguía siendo él a través del tiempo. Lo más confuso eran los besos compartidos, las palabras sueltas de amor…

—Es posible que los monjes de la sangre, ya estén despiertos —dijo Laurel, luego de que ella y los soldados a su cargo, acabaran con la amenaza. John frunció el ceño, la mujer se había acercado a Sherlock de manera sugestiva (o al menos así le pareció al médico militar).  
—Se supone que ellos aparecen con la luna roja y mueren con ella—mencionó Lestrade. Frederick asintió con la cabeza.  
—Tal parece que la existencia de mi nieto no solo alteró el destino de los Siete.

Lestrade suspiró; Itzamná le agradaba (bueno, después de un candente encuentro en la oficina de Mycroft, luego en su auto y siguiendo los tres hasta el dormitorio, era natural). Recordó la plática que tuvo con el joven esa misma mañana, al despertar.

[Abrió los ojos, suspiró relajado; disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo desnudo que se acurrucaba junto a él. Lestrade no solía despertar con nadie en la cama, ni siquiera con Mycroft, cuyo horario laboral le impedía holgazanear unos minutos durante la mañana con su pareja. Greg observó a su compañero de cama, José Castillo dormía arrellanado en un extremo de la cama en posición fetal. Lestrade aún no podía creer que Mycroft, ese joven y él hubieran tenido sexo, ¡y vaya que fue fabuloso! Jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida.  
Lestrade observó a Itzamná mientras dormía; su pecho, espalda, así como piernas y brazos, estaban surcadas por heridas ya cicatrizadas, algunas lo suficientemente frescas como para suponer que aún le causaban algún malestar al menor; había una en particular que parecía más vieja que las demás, iniciaba en su sien derecha y se perdía entre la mata de cabellos rebeldes. Lestrade no pudo evitar rozarla con la yema de los dedos.

—Me la hizo Vanesa por que no evité que mi papá… fuera asesinado —suspiró entre dolido y enojado el menor—Ella… bueno. Mi madre se juntó (casó) con un hombre mucho mayor que ella y me tuvo a los 16; el tipo nunca nos trató bien y cuando mis abuelos se enteraron, lo “convencieron” de largarse. Tiempo después, Vanesa se casó con una buena persona. Gerardo fue un padre para mi… el único que conocí —bajó la mirada. Eran dos las muertes que Itzamná lamentaba, la de su abuela y la de su padrastro —. Tenía siete años, era un lindo domingo y papá no saldría a trabajar, así que entré a su despacho —sonrió —; quería que me enseñara el truco del lápiz de goma —las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del menor, Lestrade estuvo tentado de detenerlo pero desistió. Itzamná, podía ser fuerte, pero seguía siendo muy joven, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no conociera su pasado, que no lo juzgara por sus errores —. Mi papá estaba en medio de su despacho, de rodillas, con una pistola en la mano y apuntándose en la cabeza. Había un ser de bajo astral junto a él. Papá me miró: estaba asustado, lloraba, pero aun así trató de sonreírme («Lo siento. Debo protegerte»), y se disparó —José cerró los ojos, en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas y el río desbocado en el que se convirtieron sus recuerdos. —Vanesa entró al escuchar mis gritos y el disparo, en vez de consolar a su hijo por haber presenciado algo tan traumático, me tomó del brazo y me lanzó, gritándome porque no evité que su esposo se “suicidara”. Mi cabeza golpeó el filo de una mesa.  
Lestrade lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo. Itzamná podía ser un nahual, enfrentarse a demonios, sin miedo a morir, pero seguía siendo un joven, uno muy roto].

 

..

 

Nikolai Vólkov y Rita Fernández habían sido asignados para ayudar a Mycroft a aprender el manejo de sus poderes, fue una sorpresa para los generales cuando se descubrió la habilidad del político: telekinesis.  
La telequinesis era una muy rara habilidad; a lo largo de la historia, pocos casos se habían dado y aún más escaso era el conocimiento sobre ellos, aunque por suerte el ejército blanco contaba con los datos más completos en el mundo; después de todo, Nina Kulagina, general supremo de su época, había contado con tan extraordinario don.  
Mycroft sabía que Nikolai y Rita eran la mejor opción para ser entrenado; ambos, médiums con un alto entrenamiento mental.   
Realizar ejercicios de meditación dado su dominio mental, no fueron problemas para el Holmes mayor, salvo que Mycroft había encontrado ciertas dificultades a la hora de mover objetos —no porque representara un esfuerzo lograrlo—; su poder era tan grande que no importaba el tamaño del objeto, siempre terminaba lanzándolo a la velocidad de una bala.

—El dominio de la energía, va de la mano con el mental —dijo Nikolai mientras el péndulo en su mano giraba vertiginosamente. Mycroft observó que el pulso del ruso no titubeaba, ni sus dedos se movían a diferencia del objeto que, de un momento a otro, se detuvo en seco, sólo para dar unos cuantos saltos.  
—Hacer eso, lleva años de entrenamiento de la manipulación de energía —Rita suspiró con pesar —. Algo que usted, desgraciadamente no tiene.  
Nikolai asintió a lo dicho por su compañera.  
—Quizás un viaje astral pueda ser de ayuda —comentó Vólkov. Rita sonrió pues la idea no era mala. Los diferentes planos, podían aumentar la capacidad espiritual, siempre y cuando supieras dónde buscar.  
Los viajes espirituales podrían ser como entrenamientos espartanos, dependiendo la cercanía al submundo astral, por llamarlo de alguna forma.  
—Bueno, que inicie el juego.

 

…

 

Sherlock y John disfrutaban una taza de té sentados en sus respectivos sillones, Laurel y Frederick se habían retirado, luego de acompañarlos de regreso al 221B de Baker Street. Holmes permanecía absorto -seguramente en su Palacio Mental-, pero con la vista fija en el obsequio que la chef le hizo tan solo unas horas atrás: una garra de color negruzco dentro de un frasco que contenía un líquido viscoso («Algo para entretenerte»).  
Watson arrugó el entrecejo, otra vez; ya que Laurel se había acercado a Sherlock —luego de acabar con la amenaza—, llevando las ropas sucias y un poco rasgadas; se arrodilló frente a él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, como un caballero frente a su señor y le extendió la garra, en un gesto de absoluta devoción; detrás de ella, los caballeros heridos pero satisfechos, la imitaron.

—Ella parece muy interesada en ti —comentó el blogger. Sherlock levantó la mirada de su regalo —. La señorita Aston… le gustas.  
—Igual que a todos los miembros del ejército blanco —Holmes no le parecía que la forma de actuar de Laurel fuese diferente a la de los generales o de los soldados que había tratado en esos días.  
—Le gustas —bufó y repitió John, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ¿estaba celoso?, ¡claro que sí!, pero, ¿por qué? Quizás porque Sherlock había estado llevando a Laurel a la mayoría de sus casos, en lugar de a él, sí, era eso y no por la atención que su amigo le estuviese dando a la bella y sofisticada mujer.

Sherlock levantó una ceja; tardó unos segundos en comprender. Se acercó a John, posando las manos en ambos lados del sillón.

—Eres mi destino —murmuró Sherlock casi en un arrullo, sus labios rozando los de su compañero de piso. John estaba sonrojado, paralizado. Podía sentir el aliento de Holmes, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación que lo embargaba. Fue un beso inocente, tan sólo un simple roce, que poco a poco se convirtió en algo más demandante, ambos se descubrieron hambrientos, necesitados del otro. El contacto amenazaba con volverse más íntimo. Sherlock mordió el labio inferior de John y éste, abrió la boca para permitir que el detective explorara su deliciosa, húmeda y ansiosa cavidad. Sus lenguas se rozaron, enrollándose, la una con la otra, reencontrándose…  
Se separaron —más por la necesidad de respirar, que por deseo—, un débil hilillo de saliva los unió unos segundos más.  
—Yo… —los pensamientos de John eran una maraña de confusiones, aun así, el beso le había encantado y la imagen se le hacía totalmente erótica ante él. Sherlock movió la cabeza bruscamente con dirección a su habitación, como si hubiese escuchado un ruido.  
—Disculpa —dijo y se encerró en su dormitorio, dejando a John a punto del corto circuito.

 

Sherlock prácticamente corrió a su cuarto, en la desordenada cama, se encontraba un cachorro de unos tres meses de edad, de raza labrador y color cobrizo. Redbeard, su nuevo tulpa. Holmes sacó del bolsillo una bala usada, la que John disparó contra el taxista para salvarle, cuando apenas se estaban conociendo. Sherlock había robado la bala, para evitar que Scotland Yard culpara a John por el asesinato del sospechoso, durante ese tiempo, la guardó como el más preciado tesoro; algo irracional e ilógico, pero ciertamente, de gran valor, algo que simbolizaba su unión y la protección que mantenía con John.

Un objeto cargado con fuertes sentimientos. 

Redbeard ladró, llamando la atención de su creador. El tulpa era muy pequeño, tenía apenas unos días de haber nacido; por el momento, sólo Sherlock podía verlo, el cachorro necesitaba madurar un poco más para obtener forma física. Aunque, durante ese proceso —que en una persona común, tomaría meses—, debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso, pues el tulpa se alimentaba de sus pensamientos y el más mínimo error podría culminar su degradación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —el perro se acercó a su creador y gimió, aburrido de permanecer encerrado, mientras que Miles podía vagar por la ciudad sin restricciones (obviamente hizo saber su malestar). —Podrás interactuar cuando logres forma física.  
— ¿Con John también? —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y el perro movió su cola como si fuera rehilete; quería madurar lo antes posible y así poder conocer el mundo del que Miles le hablaba y, por supuesto, ayudar a su creador en su misión: proteger a John.

 

Continuará…

 

Notas de la autora: 

 

(El chorrito de Cri Cri  
La gota de agua que da la nube   
como regalo para la flor   
en vapor se desvanece   
cuando se levanta el sol;   
y nuevamente al cielo sube   
hasta la nube que la soltó.   
La gotita sube y baja,   
baja y sube   
al compás de esta canción: 

Allá en la fuente   
había un chorrito,   
se hacía grandote   
se hacía chiquito;   
allá en la fuente   
había un chorrito,   
estaba de mal humor,   
pobre chorrito tenía calor   
estaba de mal humor,   
pobre chorrito tenía calor. 

En el paisaje siempre nevado   
acurrucado sobre el volcán   
hay millones de gotitas   
convertidas en cristal.   
En el invierno la nieve crece,   
en el verano la funde el sol.   
La gotita sube y baja,   
baja y sube   
al compás de esta canción: 

Ahí va la hormiga   
con su paraguas   
y recogiéndose las enaguas,   
Ahí va la hormiga   
con su paraguas   
y recogiéndose las enaguas,   
porque el chorrito la salpicó   
y sus chapitas le despintó   
porque el chorrito la salpicó   
y sus chapitas le despintó.)

 

El tulpa (tibetano: སྤྲུལ་པ; Wylie: sprul-pa; En sánscrito: निर्मित; en japonés: タルパ tarupa) es, según el vajrayāna y, más concretamente, el budismo tibetano, una entidad espiritual creada con el pensamiento.  
Para los yoguis tibetanos, la formación de tulpas es parte del proceso místico de aprendizaje.  
El tulpa es una construcción mental, un ente místico creado por un acto de la imaginación y de la voluntad, que adquiere consistencia física.  
Es como un fantasma o ectoplasma formado por un monje o iniciado después de una larga meditación. No es una simple visión, sino un fenómeno dotado de consistencia física, que es capaz incluso de emitir olores y sonidos, entre otras cosas.  
Puede tomar la forma de un animal, un objeto, un edificio, un paisaje o un ser humano.  
Según el vajrayāna, esto es posible porque el mundo, el universo entero, es un flujo de conciencia y, por lo tanto, no hay ningún fenómeno que exista fuera de la conciencia.  
Para crear un tulpa sería necesario tener una mente disciplinada, dada al aislamiento, y contar con la ayuda de ciertos rituales que permitan la materialización de las ondas mentales. No obstante, a diferencia del espiritismo occidental, las sesiones durante las cuales nacen los tulpas pueden realizarse a pleno sol y no tienen ninguna necesidad de la presencia de un médium en trance.  
Según la creencia, al hacerlo, este ser se hace visible a otras personas, llegando incluso a adquirir voluntad propia.  
Sin embargo, si el pensamiento fuese particularmente intenso, producto de una pasión o de un temor profundos, o si tuviera una duración larga y hubiese sido objeto de prolongada meditación, la onda de pensamiento transformaría la materia mental en una forma más permanente, que tendría una vida más larga e intensa.  
A través de una fuerte creencia y visualización, el ente va aumentando su poder a medida que más gente cree en su existencia.  
Una vez que los tulpas empiezan a existir por cuenta propia, sin que quienes los crearon controlen cuándo aparecen y cuándo desaparecen, se supone que dejan de ser imaginarios y ya no son tan fáciles de controlar o de eliminar.

• En la novela digital "El tobillo de Aquiles" el protagonista enfermo y recluido en un hospital cuenta varias historias imaginarias cuyos personajes se materializan en tulpas que lo sacan del encierro.  
• En la película Las lágrimas de Kali (Tears of Kali, Andreas Marshall, Alemania 2004), en el primero de sus tres capítulos, una de las sobrevivientes del fatídico grupo ocultista de Taylor-Eriksson está recluida en una clínica siquiátrica y puede materializar un tulpa bajo situaciones de fuerte estrés.  
• En el anime Chaos;Head, Takumi Nishijo es un tulpa creado por el mismo  
• En la saga de videojuegos de Silent Hill, los monstruos aparecidos son creados por el pensamiento negativo de Alessa Gillespie.  
• En el episodio Arcadia (6X13) de la serie The X-Files, el presidente de la asociación de propietarios de una exclusiva comunidad utiliza un tulpa para hacer cumplir las reglas de la vecindad. Aquellos que violan las normas en varias ocasiones reciben un espantoso castigo.  
• The Tulpa es un cortometraje canadiense producido por Resonating Films y dirigido por Elizabeth Becker en 2005.  
• En la película Forbidden Planet aparece una entidad malévola que es creada por los pensamientos subconscientes violentos del doctor Morbius, como si fuera un tulpa.  
• Hatuk el tulpa es un personaje de cómic creado por Georges Bess y que aparece en la serie de Pema Ling (Norma Editorial).  
• Algunos autores e investigadores de lo paranormal creen hallar una explicación para los ovnis, los círculos en los cultivos, las casas encantadas como la de Amityville y hasta para críptidos como el Yeti o monstruo del lago Ness en el fenómeno tulpa.  
• En la novela El círculo oscuro de Douglas Preston y Lincoln Child, el antagonista utiliza una tulpa para sus asesinatos.  
• En el capítulo "Hell House" de la serie Supernatural (serie de televisión) aparece un Tulpa creado a partir de la creencia popular mediante un símbolo tibetano.  
• Según se ha debatido en muchos lugares de internet, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Slenderman, un personaje muy extendido en el mundo de las leyendas urbanas oCreepypastas, es también un Tulpa.  
• En la película El Fin del Mundo ("The Day the World Ended" - Película para TV/Video, 2001), el niño protagonista de la película, cuyo nombre es Ben Miller, crea un monstruo con su mente, con la apariencia de un extraterrestre parecido al que él observaba en una película de terror antigua (en blanco y negro). Lo creó sin mucho esfuerzo, o sin querer, aparentemente. El monstruo comienza a matar por venganza, a las personas que mataron a la madre del niño, o que tuvieron que ver con su muerte. A la madre la acusaban de ser bruja. En una escena ella decía al niño que su padre vendría del espacio (o de las estrellas, o algo similar). Al parecer, muy en su interior, el niño recordaba quienes habían asesinado a su madre, y casi al final de la película lo recuerda todo claramente. Al final el monstruo (tulpa) desaparece.  
• En el capítulo It's the Grand Pumpkin, Milhouse de Treehouse of Horror XIX de los Simpsons, la infantil creencia de Milhouse crea o les otorga vida a la Gran Calabaza y a el Pavo Tom. Aunque no se les menciona como tulpas en sí se asemejan bastante debido a que fueron creados a partir de la imaginación.  
• En la serie Que Raro en el episodio 10 de la primera temporada Tulpa, un niño que creo un tulpa pierde el control de este, al final del episodio recupera el control.  
• En Alan Wake's el tulpa es un personaje inventado por este para su novela llamado "el heraldo de la oscuridad" según es su contra parte maligna creado por la presencia oscura que está tratando de quitarle todo lo que Alan ama.  
• El cortometraje "De mi Mente" de Anti Ants Producciones, juega con la posibilidad del ataque de un tulpa creado por las obsesiones del protagonista o que haya sido una alucinación por su estado vulnerable.  
• En el anime; Paranoia agent; un personaje que le denominan el chico del bate es un tulpa; nació a partir del personaje llamada Sagi Tsukiko, para poder esconder su culpa, este se separa más tarde de ella producto de que comienza a alimentar de los miedos de otras personas para crecer y fortalecerse.


	17. Antaño

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

―

 

Capítulo 17.- Antaño

 

Gimió. La cabeza le dolía horrores «como odiaba tener la razón en esos casos». Se llevó las manos a la cabeza; percibió el olor metálico y el tacto viscoso de la sangre, ¡fantástico! Si seguía a ese ritmo iba a terminar por parecerse a los personajes del anime de “Los Caballeros del Zodiaco”, que veía con Eliot y Alejandro, sus tíos a quienes solía compararlos con los gemelos Wesley ―eran igual de… traviesos―. Suspiró, si su abuelo llegaba a enterarse, lo haría consumir tanto hierro como para volver a fabricar el Titanic.

―Me lleva la chingada ―se quejó, incorporándose para quedar sentado en el suelo húmedo. Arrugó la nariz; no podía ver bien el lugar, ya que estaba parcialmente oscuro y su vista nebulosa, sin embargo, su olfato funcionaba bien: el sitio apestaba a miedo, desesperanza, desechos humanos y sexo forzado.

Se tensó; alguien lo observaba. Con dificultad se levantó para enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviese asechándole; trastabilló por el esfuerzo, pero no cayó, alguien pudo sostenerlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Itzamná parpadeo un par de veces antes de lograr enfocar a la persona que lo sostenía: era una mujer muy guapa, cabellera oscura, ojos verdes, opacados por la sombra del miedo e hinchados por el llanto prolongado. Debía estar en sus veintes; apestaba a sexo y sangre, además tenía un labio roto: la violaron.  
―Sí… yo… estoy bien, sólo me movieron el suelo un poco ―se separó de la chica quien lo ayudó a sentarse en una vieja colchoneta ―. Gracias.  
Seis niños, donde el mayor no pasaba de los 13 y el menor de los 7 años, se acercaron a ellos, junto a otra mujer que llevaba un cuenco con agua y un trapo que usó para limpiar la herida de Itzamná.

―Listo ―dijo la chica, que parecía de su misma edad. Era también muy linda, con su cabellera rojiza y ojos miel ―. Lamento no tener alcohol o vendas, pero…  
―No importa. Tengo la cabeza dura ―le sonrió ―. Soy José, por cierto.  
―Yo me llamo Elena ―dijo la pelirroja. ―Ella es Jessie.

El nahual observó al resto del grupo: Alana de 10, Abigail de 8, Robert de 13, Lucas de 8, Camila de 11 y por último, Kevin de 7 años, a quien Itzamná reconoció inmediatamente, era el niño que intentó ayudar en el parque.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―dudaba que alguno lo supiera, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.  
―Lejos de casa ―fue la parca respuesta.

 

….

 

[…Luchaba por respirar; su aliento escapaba como vaho a causa del frío que le laceraba la piel.

Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo; sus pulcras ropas blancas, ahora corrompidas por su sangre y la de sus enemigos, estaban rotas e inservibles; no importaba, no iba a sobrevivir de todos modos.

Unos pasos más adelante, un tigre negro lo observaba, imperturbable. Miles, el pequeño gato que apareció misteriosamente en su barco, para entregarle ―sólo Dios sabe cómo―, una espada, su espada. Cuando tomó el arma, sus recuerdos fluyeron como un temporal, agolpándose unos contra otros, hasta casi enloquecerlo; pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese poner orden a la maraña que se hizo en su cabeza, para entonces, Miles ya aguardaba por él, debían rescatar a los siete.

Dio un paso tambaleante, pero no cae, logra sostenerse del enorme felino en el que se había convertido Miles.

―Gracias, amigo mío ―dijo sonriendo. No podía rendirse, no debía hacerlo, su cuerpo trémulo se trasladaba errante hasta la entrada de la cueva, de donde provenían aterradores sonidos que poco a poco comenzaban a extinguirse, dejando lugar al perturbador silencio.

Miles se detiene. No puede entrar a la caverna, algo se lo impide. Él debe seguir solo, sabe que su amigo felino ha hecho más de lo que debía y ahora debe regresar a su sueño, aguardando a que nuevamente le necesite. Maúlla triste; él le acaricia la cabeza y le da las gracias por su ayuda. No se volverán a ver… al menos no en esa vida, ambos lo saben.  
Miles le lame la mejilla, llevándose los restos de sangre y sudor. Ronronea al recibir una última caricia; se despide hablando a través de su mirada. El gato desaparece y la espada brilla; el tulpa ha regresado al objeto que ayudó a su creación.

El Caballero Blanco apresura el paso; aquellas almas condenadas a la desdicha están muriendo. Necesita salvarlos, debe salvarle. Penetró el interior de la caverna con espada en mano; vio a un hombre enlutado erguido entre el círculo de los siete crucificados. La ira se apoderó de su ser y ruge. Ya está. La pelea ha iniciado. Jadea; el enlutado suelta un quejido cuando la espada le atraviesa el corazón. 

El guerrero de blanco herido y débil, se esfuerza por liberar al único que ha logrado salvar, aquellos ojos violetas lo observan con una mezcla de tristeza e ira, pero también existe una chispa de agradecimiento. 

—Perdonad… otra vez… no os pude salvar…—dijo el guerrero, da una exhalación y cae de rodillas, siendo sostenido por el joven, único sobreviviente de ese destino cruel. 

Sonríe, cierra los ojos… ha muerto].

Sherlock bufó molesto. Los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas «intentos fallidos», ya comenzaban a tomar un orden, aunque aún no era capaz de vislumbrar algo que pudiese serle de utilidad, únicamente había dolor, oscuridad y desesperanza.

El libro del Caballero Blanco tal vez pudiera serle de utilidad, bastaría con llamar a los Aston para que se lo llevarán. El manuscrito (según la voz de su conciencia primigenia), contenía formas que Rhazes, con ayuda del árabe loco, descubrieron durante todos sus años juntos.

 

…

 

[Corre desesperado, debe escapar. El sudor entra a sus ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad. El sonido de sus pisadas en la calle empedrada, interrumpen la calma del poblado que parece extrañamente desierto. La nieve cubre los techos y parte de las callejuelas, las sombras que lo siguen seguramente lo han escuchado.  
Cae al suelo un par de veces; se lastima el tobillo al trastabillar cuando dobla en una esquina. No se detiene, si lo hace estará muerto.   
A medida que los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecen en el horizonte, el frío comienza a tomar terreno.   
Se esconde tras la primera puerta abierta que encuentra. Atranca la entrada lo mejor que puede. La habitación está a oscuras, y debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para acostumbrarse a las tinieblas. Un sollozo apagado escapa de sus labios temblorosos, se cubre la boca para acallar los que le siguen. Tiene miedo, trata de calmarse. 

«Vamos Adrik, tranquilízate». Su mente grita. Cierra firmemente los ojos, tratando de calmar la sensación de sentirse perseguido, sin embargo, ésta no desaparece. La muerte lo acecha. Debe huir rápido, pero sus piernas se niegan a obedecerle.

Pese al miedo y el peligro inminente que se cierne sobre él, piensa en Anastasia, su esposa, de quien tuvo que separarse horas atrás para protegerla de —sabrá Dios qué—, lo que lo estaba persiguiendo.

—Dios… ayuda… 

Su corazón late tan fuerte que incluso puede oírlo, le duele el pecho y le cuesta respirar. Jamás ha experimentado tal terror; se estremece, los pasos de personas rompen el silencio de las calles, misteriosamente desiertas. Ruega a Dios y a todos los Santos porque alguien lo ayude.

Los pasos se alejan, él deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Demasiado pronto. Algo lo jala desde las penumbras, trata de soltarse pero le es imposible: sus miembros están sujetos fuertemente. Escucha voces que rezan en un idioma que le resulta tan extraño como familiar.  
Abre los ojos de par en par; de un momento a otro lo reconoce: la lengua de los sacerdotes del demonio de los mil nombres.  
Grita, pero nadie le escucha. Es arrastrado, llevado a varios kilómetros de su hogar, no sabe si su amaga logró escapar, o si él sigue en Rusia; le han vendado los ojos. El día y la noche se vuelven lo mismo.  
Se debilita cada vez más al verse desprovisto de agua y alimento. Un movimiento brusco lo sobresalta. Han pasado seis días desde que los monjes lo atraparon. Le quitan la venda y él se horroriza. Algunas personas de su misma edad estaban encadenadas, por los tobillos a la pared de piedra; heridos y debilitados como él.

Reprime una maldición al notar una mujer de cabellera platinada en una esquina, encadenada; su esposa le observa con ojos carentes de esperanza; sabe tan bien como él que todos van a morir.

—Anastasia —murmuró. 

Pasó junto a un hombre que sostenía un gran bulto cubierto con una capa mugrienta. Ojos violeta se conectan con los de él; su hermano en aquel funesto destino.

Los siete se sobresaltan al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose. Se estremecen; un grupo de personas aparece frente a ellos, usando largas túnicas de color rojo y negro, sus rostros están ocultos por máscaras demoniacas; los adoradores del demonio de los mil nombres.  
Quisieron defenderse, pero un extraño olor como a jazmín y azufre invaden sus sentidos, paralizándolos. 

— ¡Suéltame! —. Se sobresalta al escuchar el grito de una joven; dos monjes la sostienen y se la llevan, pronto siguen los demás pero el de ojos violetas, en ningún momento soltó aquel bulto envuelto.  
Son arrastrados por los túneles que parecen no tener fin. Él trata de oponer resistencia. No se detienen hasta llegar a una gran bóveda que había sido excavada en la cueva, a fuerza de herramientas. Sólo las antorchas —estratégicamente colocadas— rompen con el velo de tinieblas; en el medio, siete cruces forman una estrella de cinco picos. Un grito desgarrador le sobre coge. Se da cuenta que a su esposa le fue arrancada la ropa; intenta ir en su auxilió, pero lo lanzan al suelo; le rompen las piernas, al tiempo que Anastasia es clavada en la cruz.   
Cierra los ojos, para no ver como uno a uno comparten el destino de Anastasia, pero no puede hacer nada para acallar los alaridos de los demás, al que pronto se une el suyo…].

 

Sebastian se despierta sobresaltado; contempla su habitación y se deja caer de nuevo contra el colchón. Consulta el reloj en la mesa de noche: las 4:00 a.m. Jim duerme a su lado, imperturbable. Suspira.

Meses atrás, Corazón le había dado un poco de su sangre con el fin de que despertara la conciencia de Avaricia dentro de Moriarty, ese fue el trato por no interponerse en su escape, sin embargo, él, no lo hizo; «No quería que Jim tuviera que pasar lo mismo que él, ya suficientes sin sabores tenía sobre sus espaldas».

Se levantó con cuidado, no quería despertar a su amante; se dirigió a su habitación para buscar una muda limpia y asearse; necesitaba hablar con Corazón, tenía dudas que, estaba seguro, sólo él podía aclarar.

 

…

 

Mycroft frunció el ceño; Laurel Aston lo observaba, de pie, en medio de su oficina; brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Holmes podía sentir un aura, que incluso a él, le causaba cierto… temor (aunque nunca iba a admitirlo). ¿Cómo hizo la mujer para pasar la seguridad de su club sin ser detectada? Era algo que no comprendía.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo con voz autoritaria, propia de cualquier militar de alto rango, algo, únicamente adquirido a través de los años y de la experiencia.  
—Siento decirlo, señorita Aston, pero no comprendo de qué habla —y era cierto, había algo en esa familia que le imposibilitaba deducirlos.  
—José no ha regresado a casa —Mycroft se tensó; Ira en su interior, clama por su pareja, quiere asegurar su bienestar.  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?   
—Ayer por la mañana, antes de que padre y yo saliéramos a una reunión con el General Walter. Dijo que pensaba regresar a casa.

Holmes levantó una ceja; aquello, sin duda significaba que Itzamná había regresado a México, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿No se supone que escapó de su país para librarse del consejo Nahual? Oh, al menos eso fue lo que él le contó, tiempo atrás.

—Regresar a casa —habló la chef —, es la forma en que los nahuales se refieren a la naturaleza.

Los nahuales, al ser parte animal, tenían un lazo muy fuerte con la Madre Tierra la necesitaban para mantener un equilibro entre sus dos naturalezas. También, necesitaban de los temascales* para purificarse, siempre que arrebataban una vida (humana o no), pero Itzamná no contaba con uno u otro y debía conformarse con los parques que había en Londres.

—Al principio no nos preocupamos, pero él no suele irse tanto tiempo sin enviar un mensaje —suspiró —. Tampoco logro encontrarlo por otros… medios; los nahuales ocultan su presencia por instinto.  
—Pero eso no significa que una cámara no puede captarlo.

Mycroft se levantó; había ordenado a Anthea poner a Itzamná el mismo nivel de vigilancia que tenía Sherlock, John y por supuesto, Lestrade, por fuerza, alguna cámara debió captar algo.  
Salió de su oficina sin siquiera despedirse de Laurel; Ira comenzaba a tomar control de sus acciones, desesperado por recuperar a su pareja, por saber si se encontraba bien y si alguien se atrevió a herirlo; que los cielos tuvieran misericordia de ese pobre diablo, porque él, no la tendría.

 

Continuará…

 

…


	18. Canciones y calaveritas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

―

 

Capítulo 18.- Canción y calaveritas.

 

[El aroma pestilente invade sus sentidos; el murmullo del viento sobre la yerma tierra es, de cuando en cuando interrumpido por las ratas que se disputaban los cadáveres que se descomponían al aire libre. Aquel pueblo, así como los aledaños, ya son dominio del mal.   
Camina despacio, algo lo vigila, nota la fuerza maligna en la presencia. Se quita la capucha de tela, pero no lo que cubre la nariz y la boca. Está solo, Tenzin y los discípulos de ambos han marchado al sur, donde tienen que encontrarse pasado tres lunas, para dar la bienvenida al nuevo Dalái Lama. Sin embargo, él había decidido separarse del grupo, guiado por las visiones que le atormentaban desde hace meses; un hombre sin rostro, sosteniendo una espada cuya hoja recta de doble filo resplandecía como el fuego. Decorada en su parte superior con sendas figuras grabadas a ambos lados que representan un ser alado. Pomo cincelado con una singular leyenda «HOMO DEI» incisa en la orla. Empuñadura de oro. Guarda cruciforme arqueada y cincelada en el centro; a los lados la leyenda «IUDICIUM DEI» en anverso y reverso.   
Pema no comprendía el significado; ni el de las marcas de tan extraña arma, como del hombre mismo que la sostenía; por eso, preguntó a los más sabios ancianos, quienes le instaron a desvelar sus secretos. Fue hasta después de un año; durante su peregrinar en compañía de su amigo Tenzin, que comenzó a escuchar la voz «de una vida pasada» la cual le empujaba a ir al este.

Pema se detiene frente a una casa desconocida; la puerta yace hecha pedazos a sus pies. Marcas de garras han quedado grabadas en la construcción. Un sollozo, «un niño». El interior luce desierto, pero él sabe que no es así «Algo le observa desde las sombras». Pema saca su rosario y el monje comenzó con voz grutal, a recitar mantra tras mantra; no tardó mucho antes de que el aire que se había viciado… volviéndose pesado, comenzara a llenarse de dulces fragancias, que no paró hasta que la luz bañó la vivienda. El llanto infantil había desaparecido y a unos metros de él; la espada de sus visiones, suspendida en el aire.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, tomándola con pulso tembloroso. Imágenes de tiempos pasados se agolpaban una sobre otra en su mente. Un nombre. No. Un título: Caballero Blanco. Ahora un mandato se repetía insistentemente en sus pensamientos, su deber era encontrar a los siete «A Orgullo», y salvarlos de esa orden maldita.

―Pero si no lo logro. Debo advertir a mi siguiente vida ―Ya había sucedido antes y no podía permitir que el enemigo tomara cualquier clase de ventaja.

Un año fue lo que demoró en crearlo «un tulpa». Nacido de la espada del Caballero Blanco, un arma que guardaba los sentimientos concentrados de sus vidas pasadas. Tenía la apariencia de un gato negro, aunque su pecho y barbilla eran blancos, al igual que sus patas y ojos verdes. Cuando entraba en combate adquiriría su verdadera apariencia: un tigre negro con grandes colmillos como dagas y relucientes ojos de jade.  
Gendun (a quien, seguramente sus siguientes vidas, cambiarían el nombre), se encargaría de proporcionar la espada y su ayuda. Sería un guía, un maestro y hasta un compañero en tan solitaria misión].

 

Sherlock abrió los ojos. Rhazes había hecho un gran esfuerzo creando el libro en el que recopiló la información para liberar a los siete de la maldición «al menos a la mayoría de ellos». Pema también hizo lo propio, dándole a sus siguientes vidas, un compañero para transitar tan difícil camino. Desgraciadamente, el destino nunca dejó que uno u otro se reencontrara, hasta ahora.  
―Gendun ―Miles le observó con nostalgia; hacía ya tantos siglos desde la última vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Las vidas posteriores a Pema «al no lograr o tener tiempo de tener una conexión con sus “yo” pasados», habían optado por darle un nuevo nombre acorde con la época. ―Redbeard, es hora que ambos entren al juego.

Sherlock tenía el libro de Rhazes entre sus manos. Había encontrado un posible modo de hacer realidad los planes de Itzamná, uno peligroso pero sin duda, uno, que aseguraba la libertad de John.

…

 

Itzamná suspiró. Tres días en ese agujero; el encierro ya comenzaba a afectarle «sin mencionar la falta de sus medicamentos que por supuesto nadie, fuera de su doctor, sabía que necesitaba». Ahogó el gruñido que amenazaba escapársele. Observó a las chicas quienes intentaban calmar a los niños, pero les suponía una labor titánica; hace días que están encerrados y escasea el agua y la comida que les dan.

El joven nahual se acerca a ellos y las mujeres le sonríen.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta Elena. Él asiente «aunque el murmullo en su cabeza le causa migraña». Itzamná se sienta en el suelo y hace que los más pequeños se acomoden en su regazo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

Escondida por los rincones.  
Temerosa de que alguien la vea.  
Platicaba con los ratones,  
la pobre muñeca fea.

Un bracito ya se le rompió.  
Su carita está llena de hollín.  
Y al sentirse olvidada lloró,  
lagrimitas de aserrín.

Muñequita,   
le dijo el ratón,  
ya no llores, tontita,  
no tienes razón.  
Tus amigos no son los del mundo  
porque te olvidaron  
en este rincón.

Nosotros no somos así.

Te quiere la escoba y el recogedor.  
Te quiere el plumero y el sacudidor.  
Te quiere la araña y el viejo veliz  
También yo te quiero   
Y te quiero feliz.

 

Era una canción un tanto triste, pero a los niños pareció agradarles, pues su completa atención estaba en el joven latino que luego de interpretar «La muñeca fea», siguió con otras más hasta que los niños, Elena y Jessie se quedaron dormidos.

La idea de huir pasó por la mente de Itzamná; podía convertirse completamente en pantera (aunque eso supondría usar mucha más energía de la acostumbrada), y el esfuerzo lo dejaría fatigado, quedando expuesto a sus enemigos; sin mencionar que dejaría a los niños y las chicas a merced de esos bastardos. «Mátalos. Mátalos a todos». Negó con la cabeza.

―No pienso hacerte caso, Yohualli ―dijo en náhuatl para asegurarse que nadie entendiera ―. Necesito salir de aquí sin lastimar a nadie.  
Cualquiera que lo oyera hablar, pensaría que el joven estaba cantando o recitando algún poema, gracias a los sonidos suaves y melodiosos del lenguaje de sus ancestros. No por nada lo llamaban el idioma del agua.

 

…

 

Mycroft sube a su auto, del lado del piloto. Anthea ha hecho un estupendo trabajo recabando información. La última vez que se supo algo de Itzamná, fue entrando al parque, pero no saliendo de él. A Holmes le preocupaba los boletines con información del niño que desapareció en el mismo día y lugar que Corazón.   
Algunos testigos habían dado la descripción de un vehículo sospechoso y Mycroft no tardó en ligarlo a uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres, ahí, donde la prostitución y el tráfico ilegal eran cosa cotidiana. Mycroft no pudo evitar pensar en los distintos escenarios por los que Itzamná pudiera estar pasando: violaciones, prostitución, incluso venta de órganos.

Crash. Sus fatalistas pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido; el cristal de las ventanillas había crujido hasta hacer una grieta en la ventana del lado del conductor. Mycroft suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Sus mentores le advirtieron mantenerse frío, ante cualquier situación, pues, sus poderes podrían salirse de control y causar daños graves.

―Si ya terminaste de perder el tiempo… ―un nuevo sobresalto. Alessa, le observaba desde el asiento trasero; de alguna forma se había metido en el vehículo sin que alguien se diera cuenta.  
― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Mycroft no soportaba a esa mujer y ella compartía el sentimiento hacia él. «Odio e Ira siempre tuvieron cierta rivalidad, que se acrecentó cuando Ira comenzó a cortejar a Corazón». Se miraron, desafiantes.  
―Vas a buscar a mi hermano ―dijo Alessa, seriamente ―. Piensas ir a los barrios bajos, donde tu coche elegante y tu fino traje solo servirán para que te den un tiro en ese pomposo culo tuyo ―Mycroft hizo una mueca por las palabras vulgares ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida entre basura y olvido? ―. Sé cómo moverme en esos lugares. Michael puede llegar a él sin ser notado.

El pelirrojo asintió, confiaría en ella. Alessa ya había matado en muchas ocasiones y ninguno de sus crímenes logro ser resuelto en su momento ―ni siquiera por Sherlock―, aunque, técnicamente había sido Michael quien cometió los homicidios.  
Michael no era un tulpa; Alessa no lo creó, cuando llegó a la vida de Odio, ella no tenía el conocimiento para tal cosa. No. Aquella criatura era una clase de espíritu o demonio que atendió los ruegos de un alma torturada.  
Alessa hizo que Mycroft abandonara el auto, se cambiara de ropa y la siguiera a pie. No importaba el poder que el mayor de los Holmes tuviera en los terrenos de la política y aristocracia; ese mundo de podredumbre y desesperanza, era el hábitat de Alessa y ella sabía cómo desenvolverse, era su ventaja.  
Michael se había adelantado. Seguía el olor de Itzamná; esa era la razón por la que los nahuales eran difíciles de encontrar: su esencia espiritual se confundía con el entorno y solo su olor ―al que únicamente un agudo olfato como el de los animales―, podía ser captado. Michael había pasado suficiente tiempo con Itzamná para aprender de memoría su aroma: monte, copal y sangre. Ningún humano tenía un aroma similar al del nahual, así que le resultaría fácil encontrarlo entre la multitud.  
Como Mycroft esperaba, el demonio con forma de gato/perro los condujo hasta un pub de mala muerte. El establecimiento estaba cerrado, pues abrían desde las 6:00 p.m. hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Alessa le hizo una señal a Michael y éste ingresó sin problemas al lugar.  
―Debemos buscar un lugar donde pueda orar ―dijo la mujer y se internó en el callejón al lado del local. Mycroft hizo una mueca de asco; olía a orines, excremento y vómito, pero Alessa no parecía afectada «¿Qué esperar de alguien que dormía en la basura?». El político decidió quedarse quieto frente a Odio.   
―Michael matará a todos los que encuentre dentro. Cuando te diga, corres y sacas a Corazón, sin mirar atrás.  
―No mires atrás ―enfatizó autoritaria. 

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza; miró hacia la pared, hacer un agujero sería más rápido y los dejaría ocultos de las miradas indiscretas, al menos por unos minutos. Alessa se arrodilló en el suelo, sin importarle que sus nuevos vaqueros se le ensuciaran «la ropa se lavaba y quedaba como nueva.». Cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar.

―El Señor estuvo conmigo y me fortaleció, a fin de que por mí se cumpliera cabalmente la proclamación del mensaje y que todos los gentiles oyeran. Y fui librado de la boca del león… ―Alessa repite una y otra vez la oración, mientras Michael camina entre las mesas con sillas acomodadas sobre ellas, sus ojos destellan: fantasmales, aterradores. Olfatea el aire.

Uno…  
Dos…  
… Seis…

Michael sonríe. Se transforma y al hacerlo, vuelca una mesa con sus respectivas sillas. Ya está. Su primera víctima entra; ha escuchado el bullicio y ha salido a investigar, creyendo que se trataba de un ladrón.   
Se topa de frente con aquello; un monstruo, que parece una mezcla entre tigre y lobo. Grande como un oso y negro como la noche; sus ojos amarillos lo observaban. Intenta huir pero la bestia es mucho más rápida, más ágil que él, simple humano. Michael usa sus poderosas patas y afiladas garras para inmovilizar a su víctima a quien le corta la yugular y lo deja desangrarse en el suelo, mientras el cuerpo se mueve en estertores. Su estela de cadáveres apenas ha comenzado. Ruge. Michael quiere llamar la atención y matar a todos de una vez; no quiere herir a Alessa más de lo necesario. Los delincuentes llegan todos juntos, le disparan varias veces, aterrorizados por su apariencia; una bala logra darle en una pata. 

Afuera; Alessa grita. La sangre resbala por su brazo derecho, en el mismo lugar, donde Michael fue herido más ninguno de los dos se detiene.  
La criatura gruñe, ruge, lanza zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, muerde. Lo ha hecho. Michael está parado en el centro de una escena de verdadera masacre. Su pelaje se ve más oscuro a causa de la sangre que lo cubre.

―Ahora ―dijo Alessa con voz agotada. Mycroft asiente, levanta las manos y la pared frente a él, se estremece hasta ceder, dejando un boquete lo suficientemente grande para que pueda entrar. El local es el escenario de una carnicería. Los cuerpos han sido mutilados y sus entrañas regadas por el suelo, las paredes e incluso el techo. Camina despacio, tratando de aguantar las náuseas. Michael lo espera para guiarlo hasta una puerta metálica, escondida a los ojos curiosos. Mycroft movió la mano y ésta salió volando.  
Corazón estaba dentro, Ira podía sentir a su amado.

…

 

Itzamná levantó la cabeza, había demasiado silencio. Algo estaba pasando fuera, entonces olfateó el aire y haya una pista: sangre.

―Despierten ―les susurró el joven nahual. Los niños y las chicas se sobresaltaron, pero de inmediato, él hizo una señal para que permanecieran callados. ―Escóndanse.

Itzamná se puso frente a la puerta, mientras los demás se ponían bajo resguardo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y algunos rasgos de su forma animal aparecieron, incluso se hizo más alto. Pasos: un humano y un cuadrúpedo «tu príncipe de brillante armadura ha llegado». Se relajó a pesar de la estúpida broma de su yo oscuro. La puerta salió volando y por poco le da de lleno, pero gracias a sus reflejos felinos, logró evitarla. Mycroft Holmes estaba ahí, de pie junto a Michael, como un valiente caballero, que ha ido a rescatar a su princesa de las garras del terrible dragón.

―Mycroft ―su voz fue un susurro anhelante. En ese momento Itzamná se olvidó de su actitud orgullosa (típica entre las elites nahuales), para dejarse llevar por Carl, Nina y todas sus vidas pasadas; ansiosas de refugiarse entre los brazos de su amado.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el político. Quien al fin suspiro relajado cuando el muchacho se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho.  
―Ahora si ―Holmes sonrió cuando Itzamná ronroneo, igual que lo haría un gatito.  
―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―el nahual asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió.  
―Está bien, pueden salir.  
Jessica fue la primera en acercarse a la pareja; estaba asustada, pero confiaba en José.

 

…

 

Afuera, Alessa hacia lo posible por ponerse de pie; estaba débil y la herida en su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo; Mycroft había hecho demasiado escándalo y no tardarían en encontrarla. Se estremeció cuando alguien la ayudó a lograr su objetivo.  
― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―era Lestrade y flotando sobre su cabeza, se encontraba Lily, el hada que se convirtió en su compañera.  
―Sí ―intentó apartarse, pero le fue imposible. Sus fuerzas menguaban. ― ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos? ―no necesitaba saber la respuesta, no realmente, era demasiado obvio que el político le había llamado (seguramente mientras se probaba la ropa de supermercado). Alessa chasqueo la lengua y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada; bueno, quizás un policía sirviera de algo, al menos por una vez. ―Están dentro.

Lestrade no necesitó más; entró al local por el agujero que Mycroft había hecho. Pasó entre los cadáveres destrozados y siguió las huellas ensangrentadas. Sería difícil limpiar la escena y tendría que informar a Lady Antonieta. Los pensamientos de Greg se vieron interrumpidos al divisar a Mycroft e Itzamná, aunque no estaban solos, un grupo de niños y dos mujeres iban con ellos.

 

…

 

Oh, en definitiva el sexo era la mejor forma de relajarse ―en especial si tus compañeros de cama eran tan ardientes como Mycroft y Greg―. Cuando salieron de aquel horrible lugar, Lestrade se encargó de llamar a su maestra «que, por obvias razones informó a los Aston y al resto de los generales», para que les ayudaran a esconder los asesinatos cometidos por Michael, John se encargó de las heridas de Alessa e Itzamná emprendió una graciosa huida con Ira y el Detective Inspector.

Pobre de él cuando regresara a casa.

 

Los dos adultos dormían profundamente a cada lado de Itzamná quien quedó en medio de la cama. Era ya, medianoche y si sus cálculos no estaban mal, la fecha era 2 de noviembre, los muertos niños ya iban de camino al Mictlan, dejando el paso libre a los difuntos mayores. Seguramente su tía y abuelo estarían contemplando el altar que prepararon en la sala (ambos lamentándose por no poder estar en el Panteón ese año). Itzamná lamentó no haber podido ir a visitar a su abuela desde… bueno, desde el día que la enterraron, tampoco a su papá «hasta eso le arrebataron». Ni siquiera pudo prender las veladoras o arreglarle el altar. Alzó la vista al techo y recordó cuando era pequeño.  
Frida destinaba una sección importante de la casa (siempre cercana a la ventana o la puerta), colocaba banderillas de papel picado que ella misma había cortado. El altar siempre de siete niveles, rebosaban de luz, cempasúchil, calaveritas de dulce y pan de muerto, además de la comida favorita de los difuntos y una generosa cantidad de agua «el viaje es largo y ellos llegan sedientos». Le dijo su abuela en una ocasión. Hubo una vez en la que Itzamná ―deseoso de ver nuevamente al hombre que fue su padre―, se quedó toda la tarde sentado frente al altar, con la vista fija en la foto de Gerardo que se encontraba a la izquierda de los padres de Frida; a la caída del sol, la anciana se acercó a su nieto y se sentó junto a él. Ambos cantaron en náhuatl y compusieron calaveritas hasta que el niño se durmió.

“Llegó Itzamná a Londres  
A pasarla con su tía,  
Cuando a sus hermanos y al caballero descubrió.  
La Calaca a su puerta llamó.  
A los tuyos me vengo a llevar,  
A menos que algo bueno me quieras dar,  
Itzamná pensó y pensó,  
Hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.  
En México a la Catrina le festejamos,  
Por eso a la Huesuda un reventón le ofreció,  
Al ver tan tremendo pachangon.  
Emocionada, la Huesuda,  
Un danzón con John, se echó.  
Al amanecer los invitados se retiraron,  
Más la Calaca quería seguir el cotorreo,  
Por eso a Itzamná encostalado,  
A la morgue se lo ha llevado”.

―Interesante ―el joven nahual se sobresaltó al oír otra voz a su lado.   
―Lo siento, no quise despertarte.  
―Está bien―José miró fijamente a Mycroft (luego de asegurarse que Greg siguiera dormido), suspiró ―. Son… Se llaman calaveritas. Los mexicanos, así como al resto de los latinos, solemos celebrar a nuestros muertos. Hacemos altares, con flores y la comida favorita de nuestros difuntos. Vamos al cementerio y pasamos la noche con ellos; cantamos, bebemos, hablamos, en fin…  
―Tu abuela… ―dijo el político comprendiendo la razón de la tristeza en la voz del menor. Itzamná asintió con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Mycroft.  
―Desde que ella murió, no he podido ir a dejar flores en su tumba, o siquiera cantarle o… ―se ve interrumpido por la boca intempestiva de Mycroft sobre la suya; gime al sentir algo caliente y húmedo sobre su hombro: Lestrade ha despertado.  
―Canta ―le pide Greg con voz gentil.

“… No sé qué tienen las flores, llorona  
Las flores del campo santo.  
No sé qué tienen las flores, llorona  
Las flores del campo santo.  
Que cuando las mueve el viento, llorona  
Parece que están llorando.  
Que cuando las mueve el viento, llorona  
Parece que están llorando.

Hay de mi llorona, llorona, tú eres mi xulca.  
Hay de mi llorona, llorona, tú eres mi xulca.

Me quitan de quererte, llorona,  
Pero de olvidarte nunca.  
Me quitan de quererte, llorona,  
Pero de olvidarte nunca.

A un Santo Cristo de fierro, llorona,  
Mis penas le conté yo.  
A un Santo Cristo de fierro, llorona,  
Mis penas le conté yo.

Cuales no serían mis penas, llorona,  
Que el Santo Cristo, lloró.  
Cuales no serían mis penas, llorona,  
Que el Santo Cristo, lloró….”

 

La canción cesó después de este punto. Itzamná dejó de cantar, se había quedado dormido.  
―Éste pobre chico ―dijo Greg, mientras lo arropaba, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. ― ¿Cuánto habrá tenido que soportar en su corta vida?  
―Demasiado ―respondió Mycroft. Besó la frente del menor y luego los labios de Lestrade. ―Hay que dormir. Mañana será un día pesado.  
Y vaya que lo sería; Frederick y Laurel Aston, seguramente estarían furiosos con los tres por haber huido así. Aunque había valido la pena.

 

Continuará…

 

 

Nota de la autora:   
Bueno, ya que estamos en noviembre y es algo así como mi navidad, quise hacer algo especial. Así que más abajo encontraran algunas calaveritas. Espero les gusten.

 

…

Sherlock.

Sherlock, del techo se ha lanzado,  
Y del ranazo que se metió,  
Derechito a la morgue lo mandó.

 

John.

 

En un lujoso restaurante,  
John a Mary matrimonio quería pedirle,  
Pero al ver a Sherlock  
Vivito y coleando,  
De un infarto,  
Al Campo Santo ha llegado.

 

Mycroft.

El club Diagones está de luto,  
Su jefe ya expiró.  
En su oficina,  
La Calaca lo encontró,   
Y a su reino,  
De administrador,  
Se lo llevó.

 

 

La calavera literaria es una composición en verso tradicional en México. Suelen escribirse en vísperas del Día de los muertos

Llorona. Chávela Vargas.


	19. Capítulo 19.- Viejos amigos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres

 

—

 

Capítulo 19.- Viejos amigos

 

El beso había sido inesperado (aunque deseado por ambos), pero demasiado fugaz, tanto como para dejarlos deseando más. John observó la puerta que lo separaba de Sherlock, ¿en verdad había sido el detective quien quiso besarlo o fue el Caballero Blanco? Todo era tan confuso. John Watson no era gay, pero debía admitir que siempre se sintió extrañamente atraído por Sherlock, ¿sería acaso Orgullo y el Caballero Blanco los responsables? Desde el hecho de que ambos; doctor y detective se encontraran, su amistad… todo, ¿fuese únicamente por causa de la maldición de dos amantes, que al igual que Ira y Corazón, Avaricia y Vanidad…?  
John amando a Sherlock, ¿sería solo el reflejo del sentimiento de dos almas, tan antiguas como la misma humanidad? Se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón y suspiró. Ya no quería pensar en eso, amenazaba con darle dolor de cabeza. Y quizás la Divina Providencia escuchó sus ruegos, pues su móvil comenzó a sonar, acababa de entrar un mensaje.

Hola, espero no interrumpir.  
¿Podríamos vernos y tomar un café o algo?   
-MM

John sonrió al recordar a la mujer rubia de cabellos cortos: Mary Morstan, la amiga de la madre de la última víctima encontrada. Pensó por un momento en declinar su invitación, pero ni bien comenzó a escribir el mensaje, vio salir a Sherlock sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo; el rubio doctor frunció el ceño.

Por supuesto, ¿dónde nos vemos?  
-JW.

La respuesta con la dirección llegó en menos de dos segundos. John parpadeó, ¿ya habría tenido el texto listo en caso de que aceptara? Sonrió mientras subía a su habitación a acicalarse un poco, ya listo y antes de salir, envió un último mensaje:

Estaré ahí en 20 minutos.  
-JW.

 

…

 

Ingresó en aquella estéril habitación de hospital; el hogar de Víctor en los últimos años, desde el accidente. De las pocas cosas que Sherlock se culpaba, el estado actual de Víctor Trevor era una de ellas.  
El detective consultor observó detenidamente el inerte cuerpo en la cama; sus signos vitales eran registrados por las máquinas de molestos sonidos, sin embargo, la destinada a monitorear su actividad cerebral, permanecía en silencio. El tubo dentro de su boca le proveía el oxígeno para que sus órganos siguieran funcionando. Sherlock levantó la mirada del rostro inmutable de su amigo, para observar la figura al otro lado de la cama. Era un hombre de cabellera castaña, alto (aunque no tanto como él) y delgado; sus ojos verdes estaban opacos por una profunda tristeza. Era de un pálido enfermizo e incorpóreo.  
Holmes sintió una extraña mezcla entre ira, melancolía y culpa; odiaba a los parientes de Víctor por condenarlo a sufrir la muerte en vida y a él mismo por ser el responsable de tal situación «esos tipos lo buscaban a él». Todo esto mantenía a Víctor solo, sobreviviendo entre esas frías paredes, atado a esos infernales aparatos que le alejaban del descanso eterno, así como el mundo le había negado un futuro, tan brillante como Holmes recordaba a Trevor.

—Víctor —el aludido pareció sorprendido; era la primera vez que alguien podía verlo. Sonrió, feliz de que fuese Sherlock.  
—Hola —dijo acercándose a su amigo; al hacerlo éste fue capaz de ver las cadenas luminosas que lo ataban a su cuerpo terrenal. —Te ves… diferente, pero bien.  
—Y tú, pésimo —ambos sonrieron, añorando en solo ese gesto natural y cómplice, lo que fue y pudo ser.  
Hubo un momento de silencio que Víctor aprovechó para examinar a Sherlock. Era verdad que lucía diferente; un aura luminosa lo rodeaba, dicho fulgor, incluso parecía formar un par de alas. ¿Sería acaso que Dios al fin tenía piedad de él y había enviado un ángel con la apariencia de su mejor amigo? Quizás sí o tal vez era Mefistófeles usándolo para su malsana diversión.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Sherlock y Víctor sonrió, tan brillante como en antaño.  
—Por supuesto —respondió sin siquiera aguardar a que le planteara lo que necesitaba. Desde niños fue así; siempre haciendo lo necesario para que Sherlock estuviese contento, para que lo notara. Dándole su mejor sonrisa y apoyo incondicional.

 

…

 

Encontrar el ritual correcto no había sido gran problema «gracias a las memorias de Rhazes»; aunque tuvo ayuda de algunos miembros del Ejército Blanco (a quienes ordenó no decir una palabra de eso). Sherlock observó los preparativos ya dispuestos; ¿y si algo salía mal? Era la primera vez que dudaba tanto, y es que cualquier mínimo error podría atraer algo con lo que, quizás, no se podrían enfrentar.  
—Todo saldrá bien. Confió en ti —ahí estaba Víctor y su fe ciega, esa que lo llevó a convertirse en un vegetal; uno, al que el egoísmo de sus parientes, no le permitía poder descansar, seguía repitiéndose mentalmente el moreno.   
Redbeard y Miles lo observan desde una esquina de la habitación, uno más preparado que él otro para lo que se avecinaba. Sherlock tomó el libro de Rhazes, miró a Miles, quien asintió con la cabeza «concéntrate». Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar el conjuro, al instante, la habitación se vio iluminada hasta el punto de volverse un espacio blanco.  
Miles tomó la forma con la que luchaba al lado del Caballero Blanco y se acercó a Redbeard para indicarle que estuviera alerta; el perro ladeo la cabeza, no estaba seguro del porqué, sin embargo, los gruñidos, rasguños y chillidos perturbadores que irrumpieron de pronto en el lugar, le hicieron comprender el motivo de su cautela.  
El ritual que Sherlock estaba manejando era muy poderoso; su función era invocar a un ente de gran poder, sin embargo, dicha carga de energía, también atraía a seres del bajo astral, ansiosos de hacerse con aquella alma. Miles se encargaba de los entes oscuros que se acercaban peligrosamente a Sherlock, al cuerpo o al alma de Víctor que observaba todo con cierto temor. Redbeard se mantenía junto a su creador, para protegerlo de aquellos que pudieran esquivar al felino. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que de pronto, todos los seres oscuros, simplemente desaparecieron. 

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Víctor. Ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta que las cadenas en sus muñecas habían desaparecido. Se estremeció al sentir un cálido tacto sobre su hombro; levantó la vista, encontrándose con una figura luminosa. Trevor jamás se había sentido tan protegido y amado, mucho menos por un simple contacto.  
—La eternidad te aguarda. Ya puedes dejar los lazos que te atan a este mundo —aquella voz, era lo más hermoso que Sherlock o Víctor hubiesen escuchado alguna vez. El detective consultor observó cómo su amigo asentía con la cabeza, le miró sonriente «Hasta que nuestro camino se una nuevamente». Trevor desapareció junto con la luz que cubría la habitación. Sherlock cayó de rodillas, con el libro a su lado; respiraba con dificultad, el sudor resbalaba por su rostro. El esfuerzo mermó gran parte de su energía.  
— ¿Funcionó? —cuestionó RedBeard. Miles asintió con la cabeza.  
Los tres observaron el cuerpo, expectantes. De un momento a otro, abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Víctor los observaba con expresión imperturbable.  
—El mundo ha cambiado —dijo observando con detenimiento la habitación donde se encontraban. La morgue de San Bart's  
—Más de lo que podías pensar —agregó Sherlock.  
Víctor caminó por la habitación, disfrutando la sensación de sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo; cerró los ojos, aspirando el extraño aroma en el ambiente combinado con uno familiar: muerte.  
— ¿Por qué me has invocado? —preguntó observando a Sherlock. —No eres un humano… Al menos tu esencia no lo es del todo —frunció el ceño —. ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir un Anunaki hasta estos tiempos? ¿Quién eres?

Los ojos y la expresión de Holmes cambiaron por un segundo, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

—No te diré mi verdadero nombre, Gabriel —el aludido se estremeció, sabiendo lo que significaba —, actualmente me conocen como Caballero Blanco.  
—Los siete sacrificios —jadeó, ahora lo recordaba. El fin de la guerra contra el Demonio de Los Mil nombres, el sacrificio de ocho jóvenes guerreros. Los últimos anunakis, siete condenados a albergar al ser oscuro en su interior y el octavo, a protegerlos. —Creo que hay mucho que necesitas contarme.

 

Continuará…


	20. Especial de navidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

EL QUE TIENE MIL NOMBRES 

 

—

 

Capítulo 20.- Felices fiestas.

 

Faltaban unos cuantos días para navidad, con todo el asunto del Demonio De Los Mil Nombres, la orden sangrienta y el ejército blanco, además de los asesinatos rituales; había pocos o ningún momento para relajarse. Los casos comunes eran recibidos como un bálsamo momentáneo para John y Lestrade e incluso para Sherlock, que así fuera por poco tiempo, le servían como distracción.  
Era el 22 de diciembre y en el ambiente ya se respiraba ese agradable olor a navidad. La gente caminaba por las calles, dichosos por las próximas fiestas e ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba.  
La señora Hudson tomaba el té de la tarde en compañía de Frederick, el hombre había asistido al 221B de Baker Street para hablar con Sherlock y John, pero al no encontrarse con ninguno, terminó aceptando la invitación de la amable casera, con quien rápidamente congenió «a Frida le habría encantado conocerla». Sonrió, seguro de sus pensamientos. Así, ambos adultos mayores se encontraron compartiendo viejas anécdotas de su juventud y de las Navidades que más añoraban.

—… La última vez que estuve en Londres para estas fechas, mi pequeña Laurel aún no dejaba los pañales —dijo Frederick sacando su pequeño álbum de fotos personal (que cargaba a todos lados), para mostrarle a la señora Hudson. —Aquí está —señaló una imagen en particular, en ella aparecía una hermosa latina que sostenía un bebé vestido de duende, dos niños de rostros idénticos vestidos de renos y una niña con un traje de señora Claus con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vanesa «madre de mi nieto José», siempre ha sido muy… temperamental —comentó entre la tristeza y la añoranza, no había vuelto a hablar con su hija desde que ésta abandonara a Itzamná a su suerte. Continuaron hablando un buen rato, hasta que John se pasó por el piso de la buena mujer, ya que le llevaba algo de té importado e irremediablemente se vio involucrado en la plática de los dos mayores.  
—Walter planea hacer una íntima cena de navidad —dijo Frederick y sonrió. —Por supuesto, están invitados, al igual que el señor Holmes. La señora Hudson declinó el ofrecimiento, pues este año ha quedado con sus amigas.  
—Gracias, pero no creo que Sherlock quiera ir —comentó John, aunque haría lo posible para que este asistiera.

 

…

 

Mycroft frunció el ceño al hombre parado frente a su escritorio. Era alto, tanto como él mismo, ojos verdes y negros cabellos; sus rasgos, una mezcla entre latino y europeo, pero el político reconoció el parecido que tenía con Itzamná y su familia.  
—Mucho gusto, señor Mycroft Holmes —dijo el visitante, sentándose sin ser invitado. El aludido frunció el entrecejo con mayor profundidad, por la falta de modales que el intruso mostraba. —Hola. Mi nombre es Eliot Cuauhtémoc Aston…  
— ¿Qué hace aquí? —no preguntó cómo había hecho para pasar la seguridad del Club Diógenes sin ser detectado, estaba seguro que, igual que Laurel Aston, no se lo diría.  
Eliot sonrió extendiéndole un elegante sobre membretado de color rojo.  
—Habrá una fiesta en casa del señor Walter el día de Navidad —explicó sin dejar de sonreír. —José iba a invitarlo personalmente, pero yo tenía curiosidad de conocerlo, señor Holmes.  
—No pienso ir —Mycroft detestaba esa época del año; todo ese… color y alegría que solo servía para ocultar la hipocresía de la gente.  
—Oh, es una lástima —dijo Eliot con fingida tristeza —. Mi dulce, tierno y adorable sobrino estará muy decepcionado, pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que lo superará con ayuda de esas candentes supermodelos suizas que Alana invitó, seguramente serán capaces de hacerlo olvidar el haber sido plantado por su pareja y el detective Lestrade también.  
Mycroft no pensaba caer en el juego de ése Aston; no era conocido como el hombre de hielo por dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos «aunque Ira no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a Corazón a solas con esas anoréxicas», y los celos definitivamente entraban en dicha categoría, Eliot (para desconcierto del político), parecía poder leerlo.  
—Soy un profeta —dijo Eliot encogiéndose de hombros —; no necesito tener su capacidad de deducción para saber su próxima reacción; como en este momento «y a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos meses, y de lo que es capaz de hacer». Así que, ¿le parece si omitimos el teatro y vamos directo al punto donde lo chantajeo y me salgo con la mía? —finalizó con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle a la del gato Cheshire.  
Esa actitud demasiado confiada y arrogante, era parecida a la de Sherlock, pero ciertamente irritante; era comprensible que Eliot Aston, siendo el exitoso hombre de negocios que era y ejecutando todo aquello que pudiera hacer para conseguir lo que deseara, le resultaba bastante natural; pero Mycroft no era uno de sus accionistas, no se iba dejar llevar.

— ¿Qué cree que Laurel hará cuando sepa que nuestro pobre, tierno e inocente Pepe es abusado sexualmente por dos hombres que bien podrían ser sus padres o incluso, sus abuelos? —Mycroft no se sorprendió al enterarse que Eliot tenía conocimiento de los encuentros entre Greg, Itzamná y él; sí en verdad era un Profeta «un don bastante raro, incluso entre los llamados Oráculos», sabría mucho más que eso, tal vez, incluso cómo detener aquella locura de una vez por todas. —Sin mencionar a Papá, después de todo, José es su nieto favorito.  
Mycroft no era una persona a la que pudieras chantajear, muy por el contrario, aquel que lo intentara, terminaría muy mal; sin embargo (y por extraño que sonara), la mención de Frederick Aston, le causaba cierta… incomodidad. Quizás era el hecho de ser la persona (viva), a quien Itzamná más amaba o porque su sangre era capaz de dañar o matar a seres oscuros; lo cierto es que no estaba en sus planes enfrentar al afable hombre.  
—Bien —dijo resignado y Eliot sonrió.  
—Olvidaba decirle…—agregó el joven Aston. Mycroft frunció el ceño, era oficial, odiaba a ese tipo, en especial esa sonrisa de gato Cheshire que no auguraba nada bueno.

 

…

 

Sherlock observó de mala gana a su visitante: Alejandro Maximilien Aston. Tenía 41 años; divorciado desde hace tres meses, aún tenía la marca del anillo; dos hijos de 16 y 19 años (la edad actual de Itzamná). Empresario exitoso y por supuesto, alguna habilidad espiritual, aunque el detective consultor no podía discernir de qué don se trataba.  
—Saludos, señor Holmes —dijo Alejandro haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de respeto, después de todo, estaba frente al Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Blanco. —He venido a traerle una invitación para nuestra tradicional fiesta de navidad.  
Sherlock bufó, media hora antes ya había tenido una clase de discusión sobre eso con John «que actuaba extraño desde el beso que se dieron meses atrás». El detective no tenía intenciones, sin importar nada, no lograrían convencerlo.  
— ¿Sabe? Yo soy un caminante de sueños, un Dreamer, por el contrario, mi gemelo es un Profeta —antes de que Sherlock pudiera iniciar algún comentario despectivo, Alejandro prosiguió —. Por si solas, nuestras habilidades «aunque no muy comunes», son insignificantes, pero juntas, bueno, podemos acceder a planos a los que pocos pueden llegar.  
— ¿Es decir?  
—El plano del conocimiento; el lugar donde se dice, se escriben todos los destinos y los grandes secretos de la creación —no hizo falta más explicaciones de Alejandro para que Sherlock comprendiera: un intercambio/chantaje por asistir a esa reunión, pero claramente había algo más detrás de eso.

 

…

 

El 24 de diciembre llegó por fin; la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en casa de Sir Walter y sólo los miembros más selectos del Ejército Blanco estaban invitados, al igual que los que tenían alguna parte del demonio.

Greg hablaba animadamente con Antonieta, a unos metros por encima de sus cabezas; las hadas festejaban a su modo. Había algunos niños, que a ojos de Lestrade, eran más como adultos de baja estatura que infantes, otros no mayores o de la misma edad de Itzamná. Estos adolescentes y adultos jóvenes se encontraban en una esquina del salón.  
El inspector se dio unos momentos para analizar la habitación que se encontraba elegantemente decorada; la gran mesa que precedía las reuniones del Ejército Blanco había sido sustituida por una más grande para darle un lugar a todos los invitados, la música de la orquesta endulzaba el ambiente con el agradable sonido del violín y la flauta. Algunos miembros bailaban, otros, solo observaban desde sus lugares. En algún punto de la velada, los gemelos Aston, se pararon en la tarima donde descansaba el trono del Caballero Blanco.  
—Amigos… —dijo Eliot en tono jovial.  
—Compañeros —agregó Alejandro.  
—E invitados —dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo gestos idénticos, como si estuvieran frente a un espejo. Los dos se habían quitado sus costosos trajes, reemplazándolos por graciosos disfraces de renos. —Queremos desearles una feliz navidad. ¡Y un próspero año nuevo!  
La banda comenzó a tocar “Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad”, mientras los gemelos cantaban y al poco se les unía Laurel (vestida de duende), sacando sonrisas y vergüenzas (a los sobrinos e hijos de los tres hermanos), por el espectáculo al que para sorpresa de todos, se les unió Sherlock disfrazado de Rodolfo el reno y Mycroft como Santa Claus, incluso cargaba una enorme bolsa repleta de regalos que Laurel le ayudó a repartir.

 

…

 

Sherlock bufó por décima vez durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, aún no se había quitado el disfraz. Había hecho el ridículo, dejándose chantajear por Alejandro Aston, todo para conseguir algo de información. La línea de pensamientos del detective se vio interrumpida, al sentir un peso extra en su hombro; miró de reojo encontrándose con la cabeza de John.  
—Te ves muy bien —dijo Watson y con esas simples palabras, el enojo de Sherlock desapareció. Ambos se miraron a los ojos; en ese momento no eran Sherlock o John, ni siquiera eran El Caballero Blanco y Orgullo, eran simplemente almas necesitadas del otro.  
—Gracias —susurró Holmes. Los labios de ambos se unieron, en un dulce y tierno beso.  
Te quiero.  
Palabras que no necesitaban salir de los labios de ninguno de ellos, para sentir que era real, existente. Ellos se amaban, estaban destinados, hoy y siempre.

 

…

 

Lestrade sonrió, encantado por el disfraz de Mycroft, quien no se veía nada contento, ese sin duda era el mejor regalo que pudo recibir por la festividad.  
—No te burles —se quejó el político.  
—No lo hago —dijo Greg pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja. Se besaron con cariño. — ¿Esperamos a Itzamná para desenvolver los regalos? —cuestionó, sugerente. Mycroft negó con la cabeza, su joven amante se le había acercado para decirle que su familia lo había “secuestrado” para continuar con la celebración.  
—Bueno, entonces, tendremos que festejar en su nombre —comentó, mordiendo el labio inferior del Holmes. Oh, en definitiva, Mycroft comenzaba a encontrarle el gusto a esas fechas.  
—Feliz Navidad, Mycroft —dijo Lestrade entre jadeos.

 

…

 

Nota de la autora: Bueno, es todo, feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Que todos nuestros deseos se hagan realidad.

Nota de la editora: ¡Y que este 2016 que viene sea aún mejor! Gracias a la gente que se ha unido a leer este fanfic. Y ya saben, sean buenas niñas y buenos niños.


	21. Capítulo 20.- Despierta Vanidad y únete a tus hermanos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.  
Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres.

 

—

 

Capítulo 20.- Despierta Vanidad y únete a tus hermanos

 

Moriarty dejó su taza a un lado para observar al moreno sentado frente a él. Había descubierto al joven entrando a una pequeña cafetería cercana al parque donde se ejercitaba todas las mañanas, fue fácil acercársele «tal parecía que no aprendía de sus errores». Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el rostro de ese niño marcado por la sorpresa y se maravilló al pensar que tras esa fachada de inocencia, se escondía una bestia sedienta de sangre.

— ¿Qué quieres, Anekiloyotl? —cuestionó Itzamná, llamando a Vanidad, en náhuatl, pues, algo le decía que Sebastián no había hecho uso de su sangre, ¿por qué?, ¿pensaba ingenuamente que eso protegería a Moriarty? Pobre idiota enamorado.  
—Lo quiero. Deseo a la bestia —José arrugó la nariz. Podía sentir la excitación de Jim en prácticamente todos los sentidos de la palabra. —Enséñame.

La idea de que alguno de sus hermanos tuviese que pasar por el mismo dolor que él, se le antojaba aberrante, repulsivo, sí, él era un nahual por herencia que antes de la muerte de su abuela, consideraba un don, un regalo de Dios dado a unos cuantos privilegiados, pero luego de la traición del consejo y de los que él consideraba sus amigos, su mentalidad cambió.

—Lo siento. Es imposible —respondió serio. —Los nahuales «aquellos que se transforman en el plano físico», lo son por herencia y aquellos que únicamente pueden hacerlo en el astral, requieren de años de práctica y un maestro para acompañarlos en sus viajes y yo, lamento decirte que no puedo salir de este plano sin arriesgarme a ser detectado.  
Itzamná terminó todo su café de un golpe, dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa, pero no se fue, al segundo se arrepintió; él no podía hacer lo mismo que Avaricia y dejar a su hermano a la buena de Dios. Suspiró, maldiciendo su estúpido complejo de héroe.  
—Te veo en mi casa, a las tres. —dijo mientras garabateaba la dirección en una servilleta. —Ve solo.

 

…

 

Víctor caminaba por alguna de las tantas calles de Londres. Estaba ofuscado. Todos esos sentimientos humanos lo alteraban; ¡él era un arcángel! No fue creado para otra cosa que no fuese amar (especialmente al Creador), cualquier otra emoción podría llevarlo a un destino igual a los traidores que siguieron a Lucifer contra el Todopoderoso.

—Aunque si no fuera por los hijos que tuvieron con mortales, ese demonio habría tenido que ser encerrado en uno de nosotros —suspiró pesadamente. De haber sido así, el arcángel elegido, habría sido… —Es mejor no pensar en eso.  
Comenzaba a cansarse de tanto caminar, pensó en regresar a casa pero no quería toparse con los histéricos familiares de su cuerpo terrenal, esas personas no dejaban de lanzar improperios y amenazas contra Sherlock, que terminaron haciendo que perdiera la paciencia y abandonara el lugar.  
—Quizás deba buscar al Caballero Blanco —necesitaba urgentemente reunir a los siete sacrificios e iniciar los preparativos para sea lo que sea que estaba planeando Sherlock. —Solo espero que no terminemos liberando un terrible mal.

 

…

 

Miedo. Desesperación. Dolor. El cuerpo de Moriarty jamás había experimentado tales emociones, mucho menos al punto de paralizarlo, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y fue abusado, esto iba más allá de todo. Itzamná miraba inmutable el sufrimiento de Jim; que sudaba, gritaba y lloraba, convulsionándose en el suelo. Sabía bien por lo que Vanidad pasaba, él mismo había sufrido algo parecido, por eso, evitaba darles a sus hermanos más de unas cuantas gotas de su sangre, lo suficiente para despertarlos de su letargo, pero no para que sus recuerdos se agolparan hasta casi enloquecer.

—En verdad, lo siento—dijo José con tristeza —. Habría preferido ahorrarte todo ese sufrimiento, pero el tiempo se nos está terminando.  
Moriarty gritó en respuesta, Itzamná suspiró, agradeciendo que a esas horas, la casa se encontrara vacía, pues los demás habitantes habían salido a cumplir sus obligaciones o de turismo (en el caso de su abuelo), y no había nadie para formular preguntas incómodas.  
El joven se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una infusión de hierbas, aliviado que esas plantas fueran fáciles de encontrar en Londres; observaba hervir el agua, el silencio de la casa interrumpido por los gritos agónicos de Moriarty. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Itzamná ahora teñidos de sangre, pronto se le unieron más. Sufría, era capaz de sentir el dolor de sus hermanos como si fuera suyo; sí por él fuera, les ahorraría todo ese mal rato. Cuando regresó a la sala —ahora silenciosa—, Jim yacía desmayado en la alfombra.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo mientras acomodaba a Moriarty en el sofá. Pronunció unas palabras en el idioma de los ángeles, una oración, una súplica a la hueste divina, a Dios, a alguien, quien sea que escuchara su más profundo deseo. Media hora fue lo que Moriarty demoró en despertar, ni bien abrió los ojos, Itzamná ya le había acercado una taza que contenía un líquido —ahora frío—, de repugnante olor, su sabor era tan amargo que le entumió la lengua.  
—Bébelo todo. Sabe horrible, lo sé —habló el joven, le dio un sorbo a su taza, que contenía lo mismo que bebía Moriarty —. Te ayudará a que te sientas mejor. Los nahuales la tomamos para aclarar nuestra mente antes de entrar al temazcal*. Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras.

Moriarty se mantuvo callado, demasiado serio y pensativo para hacer caso al menor.

— ¿Cuántos de nosotros has encontrado? —preguntó Jim, luego de un rato de silencio.  
—Falta por encontrar a Envidia —respondió —. El Caballero Blanco le está buscando, es cuestión de tiempo para que estemos todos —dejó su taza vacía en el brazo del sillón y miró atento a Moriarty —. ¿Lo entiendes, Jim? Esta vez tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con toda esta mierda. Podemos ser libres. No más la lenta espera hasta ser sacrificados, de ver morir a los otros… A quien amamos, ya no tendremos que sufrir hasta la locura, ya no habrá esa incesante pregunta, esa culpa por ser quien sobrevivió en esa ocasión: ¿Por qué yo?  
—Uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo sobre los demás… —murmuró el Criminal Consultor —Seis serán liberados y uno condenado por la eternidad.

Si Itzamná se sorprendió por la deducción de Vanidad, no lo demostró, su lado animal no lo permitió.  
—Oh, eres un gatito muy travieso ¿A quién pretendes sacrificar? —Moriarty sonreía, malévolo, usando un tono de voz de un niño travieso. Ya comenzaba a recuperarse.  
—No importa. No se le va a extrañar.  
—La vagabunda —Moriarty los había estado vigilando; sabía que Sherlock, John, Mycroft y hasta ese aburrido inspector, tenían algo que ver. Supo del pequeño secuestro que sufrió el latino, así fue como se enteró del enorme poder de esa mujer y su mascota mutante. Una persona sin familia, ni hogar a quien nadie extrañaría.  
—Te enseñaré lo que más pueda, pero dudo que yo sea el maestro adecuado para ti —dijo ignorando a Moriarty deliberadamente.

Aunque Itzamná tenía ya sospecha de qué habilidad tendría Avaricia y a quien podría recurrir, debía mantener su despertar en secreto, al menos por el momento.

 

…

 

Moriarty regresó a su ¿hogar?, ya muy entrada la tarde. No confiaba en Itzamná, ni en lo que estuviera planeando; sabía que ese niño no era lo suficientemente inteligente o astuto para intentar engañarlo y Corazón estaba consciente de ello, aun así, no podía bajar la guardia, no con el Caballero Blanco, «Sherlock», involucrado. Ya se encargaría de eso, llegado el momento.  
—Ahora debo de ocuparme otra cosa— Sebastian, ese idiota, se había atrevido a ocultarle la verdad y pagaría cara su osadía.

 

Continuará…

 

…

Un temazcal (del náhuatl temazcalli, ‘casa donde se suda’, de temaz, ‘sudor’, y calli, ‘casa’) es un baño de vapor empleado en lamedicina tradicional y la cotidianidad de los pueblos del centro de México.  
Estos baños, hechos originalmente de piedra y lodo, han sido usados por diversas culturas indígenas de Mesoamérica y Norteamérica con propósitos medicinales de desintoxicación por sudoración y expectoración a base de vapores producidos por las infusiones de hierbas. El nombre equivalente en maya es zumpul-ché y en mixteco, ñihi.

 

Nota de la autora:   
Sí, ya sé, tendría que haber actualizado Grimm o Dos son pesadilla, pero, me estoy quedando sin ideas para el fandom de Sherlock (culpa de One Punch Man), así que creo que tendré que hacer el enorme sacrificio de ver nuevamente las temporadas y algunas películas. En fin, espero les gustara el capítulo, ya casi llegamos a la recta final, ¿Quién creen que será el que cargue con la maldición? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!


	22. .- Ellos y nosotros.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres.

—

Capítulo 21.- Ellos y nosotros.

 

John se despertó sobresaltado. Había poca luz y el olor a humedad y a moho invadía el ambiente; quiso moverse pero no pudo, sus brazos estaban sujetos por fuertes cadenas a la pared de piedra tallada.

— ¡Auxilio! —El grito provenía del otro lado de la cueva; conocía esa voz, era…  
— ¿Mary? —Un sollozo entrecortado fue su respuesta. Trató de forzar las cadenas, encontrar una salida, pero era inútil, la oscuridad era demasiada para siquiera ver sus propias manos. —Tranquila. Saldremos de aquí.

No sabía cómo, pero John estaba seguro de algo: se encontraban en manos de los Monjes de la Sangre, pero, ¿por qué secuestraron a Mary? A menos que ella…  
—Jesucristo —cerró los ojos, rezando porque Sherlock de alguna forma, de alguna manera, supiera, que lo ayudara.

….

 

Víctor observó a Sherlock arrellanado en el sofá con las manos juntas en una pose que por un momento le hizo creer que rezaba. Dos horas atrás, el detective había percibido que John Watson, Orgullo, estaba en peligro; lamentablemente, cuando llegaron al lugar, lo único que encontraron fue una cafetería desolada y el pestilente olor a ritual satánico, fue evidente para Holmes e incluso para el Ángel lo que aquello significaba.

 

—Lo que haces es inútil —dijo Víctor, ya harto de observar —. No son tontos, no se dejaran encontrar tan fácil. Seguramente han usado un encantamiento de protección.  
—Artes oscuras. Fáciles de reconocer —. Responde el tulpa con apariencia de perro. El felino niega con la cabeza.  
—Lo sería si Londres y sus alrededores no estuvieran viciados con la energía de los rituales satánicos —Miles suspiró pesadamente, en todos esos siglos acompañando al Caballero Blanco, era la primera vez que un suceso como ese había ocurrido. Cuándo los Siete comenzaban a desaparecer (más específicamente Orgullo), ellos siempre lograban encontrarlos, aunque nunca con la suficiente rapidez para salvarlos a todos.  
—Debemos dar aviso a…  
— ¡Silencio! —vociferó Sherlock levantándose de golpe. —Cierren la boca. No me puedo concentrar.  
Víctor suspiró. Comprendía la desesperación del detective, después de todo, ambos sabían lo que significaba que John estuviera en manos de esa gente.

—Es mejor que busquemos a tus Generales; Aston tiene sangre sacra, eso podría evitar que se acerquen a los otros —el ángel se aproximó a Sherlock, elevó una mano para tocarlo, pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino. —Escucha. Mientras no tengan a los Siete, John está a salvo, lo necesitan vivo y saludable o de lo contrario no podrán efectuar el ritual.

Esto no tranquilizó a Sherlock, al contrario, el detective tomó su sobretodo y salió del departamento, seguido por los dos tulpas. Víctor suspiró pesadamente, elevó la mirada al techo, esperando, rogando a Dios por una respuesta, cualquier cosa que los ayudara a evitar el final que sabía, tendría aquella historia.

—Dios mío, sé que no soy nadie para juzgar tu proceder —suspiró —. Por favor, permite que el plan de Sherlock dé resultado.

 

…

 

Los Generales del Ejército Blanco, habían recibido el informe del secuestro de John y su compañera, ellos sospechaban que aquella mujer era Avaricia, si dicha teoría era verdad, las cosas se complicaban más de lo que pensaban. Para proteger a los restantes, los Generales y un grupo de sus mejores guerreros se separaron para vigilarlos, Rita y Nikolai fueron elegidos para proteger a Mycroft.  
Vólkov cerró la puerta tras de si. Acababa de terminar su ronda y recibido el reporte de los soldados que vigilaban la casa que tomaron como recinto: una casona a dos horas de Londres, propiedad de Walter.

— ¿Todo en orden? —cuestionó Rita, el ruso asintió con la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué tal tú? —la chilena suspiró con desgano.  
—Ira está insoportable y su Cerberos no ayuda —la mujer se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con la punta de su zapato. —Les preocupa el destino de Orgullo, sin mencionar que no soportan estar separados de Corazón.  
Nikolai asintió con la cabeza, realmente no le sorprendía. Ira y Corazón estaban unidos, en cambio Greg Lestrade…

—Disculpen —Rita sonrió, hablando del diablo.  
— ¿Qué sucede, Detective Inspector? —dijo el ruso mirando al recién llegado.   
Greg lucía angustiado, o al menos eso pensó Rita al mirarle a los ojos.  
— ¿En verdad este lugar es seguro? —cuestionó tratando de mantenerse en su papel de Inspector. Quería ser fuerte. — ¿No encontrarán a Mycroft aquí?  
Ambos Generales se miraron unos segundos, realmente no estaban seguros sobre si los adoradores del Demonio no podrían rastrearlos hasta aquel lugar.  
—Estamos a salvo aquí —aseguró el ruso.  
—Al menos es mejor que en cualquier otro lugar —agregó Rita sonriendo. Aquello no tranquilizó a Greg, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

…

La noche llegó pocas horas después, la calma que trajo no agradaba a los miembros del Ejército Blanco, en especial a los dos Generales. Ningún ruido se escuchaba, algo poco natural, pues en la época del año que se encontraban, el constante canto de los grillos y ranas acompañaban las horas sin sol.

Rita observó el humo del cigarro con nostalgia, había dejado de fumar desde que su hijo falleció, siete años atrás. Muchas veces se encontró a si misma, rogándole a Dios para que se la llevara, que de alguna forma pudiera reunirse nuevamente con su niño, pero nunca recibió respuesta a sus ruegos.  
Tenía que continuar viva.

 

—Estás pensando en él —Nikolai no preguntaba, lo afirmaba.  
—Era mi hijo —. El ruso se sintió tonto por haberlo mencionado, quiso acercarse a ella, tocarla, pero no se atrevió. —Siento lo que te dije en esa ocasión. Sé que también te afectó.  
— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? También era mi hijo —su respuesta no buscaba reprocharle, pero Rita no pudo evitar sentir lo contrario.  
—En verdad, lo siento —. Habló en un susurro entrecortado, aún recordaba las terribles palabras que le dijo durante los días posteriores al entierro, presa de la furia que sentía al ver que Nikolai no había derramado lágrimas en todo ese tiempo, incluso parecía que no le importaba que su hijo hubiese muerto.  
—Está bien. Ambos hicimos cosas que lastimaron al otro.

Rita se acercó a Nikolai y a diferencia de éste, ella se atrevió a abrazarlo.  
— ¿Crees que podamos darnos una oportunidad, cuándo todo esto termine?   
Vólkov sonrió, con cuidado se separó de Rita. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.  
—Niko…   
—Cuando la misión termine, ¿aceptarías casarte con este tonto? —Rita no lo pensó, se lanzó al pecho del hombre y aceptó la propuesta eufórica.  
—Por supuesto que sí, tonto cubo de hielo —Nikolai sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre.

Se mantuvieron entrelazados por un par de minutos, tan necesitados del contacto ajeno que, por un momento se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor. Por desgracia la realidad es muy celosa y busca traer a las personas a ella, aún usando terribles métodos.   
Un soldado les habló por la radio que ambos Generales compartían en ese momento, había encontrado a dos de sus compañeros muertos, mordidos por una serpiente. Aquello era muy extraño, no eran comunes esos ataques, mucho menos dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —susurró Rita confundida. — ¿Acaso serán esos bastardos?

Nikolai negó con la cabeza, era imposible que los monjes de la sangre fuesen los causantes, a menos que…  
—Nahuales… —dijo el ruso preocupado, pues no cualquiera podría ser capaz de atravesar el perímetro.  
—La élite —agregó Rita. Ambos sabían lo poderosos que eran los guerreros que protegían al Consejo de ancianos, era un pequeño puñado de cinco a quince personas que respondían directamente a los viejos dirigentes. Mientras más reducido el número, más letales sus miembros.  
—Ve con Ira, debemos sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible.

Rita no quería dejar solo a su compañero, pero sabía que la prioridad era Ira, no podían dejar que cayera en manos de los enemigos.

—Cuídate —. Ella lo besó en los labios y se fue, Nikolai le miró con tristeza, estaba seguro que no volvería a verla, al menos no en esa vida.  
—Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar y que me ames tanto como yo a ti —rezó porque Dios escuchara su petición.

Un fuerte gruñido lo puso en alerta, la puerta cedió y un enorme oso negro se abrió paso, detrás de él, un jaguar. Nikolai les observó; era increíble como esas bestias habían logrado abrirse pasó entre sus soldados, sin duda, la élite nahual era sorprendente.

—Entréganos a Ira y te dejaremos vivir —dijo el jaguar que se había trasformado en una mujer que nada tenia que envidiarle a las representaciones de diosas aztecas, su cuerpo perfecto completamente expuesto, sin un ápice de ropa que la cubriera.  
—No lo haré —dijo Nikolai con firmeza, su mano, acariciando el arma oculta entre sus ropas. —Ustedes, nahuales, se dicen servidores de Dios y sin embargo ayudan a quien quiere revivir al Demonio de los Mil nombres.  
—Eso es falso —protestó el oso, un hombre de rasgos indígenas y cuerpo musculoso —. Nuestras órdenes son llevar a Ira a un lugar seguro; ustedes, autonombrados Ejército Blanco, no hacen otra cosa que obstaculizar nuestra labor divina.

Nikolai frunció el ceño, sabía que era inútil tratar de dialogar con ellos, la élite estaba entrenada para servir ciegamente a la cabeza a quien juraron obedecer, no cuestionaban nunca, sin importar si las órdenes de su Líder fuesen injustas.

—Frida, era una de ustedes, sé que de muchos fue su mentora. Fue la segunda cabeza, la asesinó otro de los suyos, ¿y que hicieron cuándo Itzamná la vengó?, ¡fue encerrado como criminal!

El oso titubeó; conocía a Itzamná, fue su amigo, su compañero de armas, sabía que todas aquellas horribles cosas que decían de él luego de que asesinara a Xóchitl no podían ser ciertas.  
—Tonterías —dijo la mujer —. Lo que ese mocoso haga o deje de hacer no es nuestro asunto. Nosotros fuimos enviados por Tlecóatl, segunda cabeza del Consejo, para llevar a las siete partes del Demonio ante su presencia, no está dentro de nuestro deber el cuestionar.  
—Pero, Aquetzalli… — El hombre guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión cuando la mujer le miró con el seño fruncido.  
—Por última vez, entréganos a Ira o asume las consecuencias.  
—No —el ruso sacó su arma, una pistola semiautomática, no era bien visto entre el Ejército Blanco usar esa clase de objetos, pero medidas desesperadas requerían acciones desesperadas.  
—Que así sea.

Un rugido, un disparo, fue lo que se escuchó por el complejo, Rita derramó una lágrima. Ella sabía que el hombre que amaba acababa de morir.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Greg preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, no era momento de lamentaciones.   
—Debemos irnos.

Los pasillos de la mansión estaban completamente vacíos, ninguno de sus hombres o los de Nikolai respondían.

¿Todos fueron asesinados?

Se detuvo en seco cuando Mycroft y Greg lo hicieron, un venado de grandes astas les cerraba el paso. Rita tembló de miedo, no era por saber que moriría, no. Estaba en paz con la vida y fallecer significaba encontrarse con Nikolai, su temor era el futuro de los Siete y del mundo.  
El venado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, el nauseabundo crujir de sus huesos e intestinos mutando provocaron una mueca de asco en Mycroft y en Greg, muy a pesar de haber visto la mutación de Itzamná incontables veces.

—Ira. Mycroft Holmes —dijo el venado. Un hombre de marcados rasgos indígenas, flaco y menudo, totalmente desnudo.  
—El señor Holmes no irá a ningún lado —habló Rita, ya repuesta. —Ustedes, nahuales, ¿acaso no eran el brazo armado del arcángel Gabriel?  
—Lo somos —aseguró.  
— ¿Entonces están yendo en contra de los designios de su Líder? —acotó Lestrade.  
—El Consejo ha traicionado a Dios. Quieren revivir al Demonio de los Mil nombres, ¿es eso lo que les han enseñado a ustedes?

El nahual frunció el entrecejo, él era un fiel sirviente del Consejo; su vida, su cuerpo, su ser entero le pertenecía a la segunda cabeza y no permitiría que nadie, le hiciera dudar.

—No me corresponde juzgar los mandatos del consejo —dijo solemne.  
Mycroft, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido impasible, dio un paso adelante. Desconocía que tan peligroso pudiera ser aquel hombre, ya que siquiera era capaz de deducirlo, ¿así eran todos los de la élite?

— ¿Vendrás por las buenas? — Cuestionó el nahual. El político debía darle mérito, su inglés era perfecto, como si siempre hubiese vivido en Gran Bretaña.  
—Me temo que debo declinar su oferta —el nahual chasqueó la lengua. Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
La transformación surgió nuevamente. El gran venado movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, amenazante, sus patas golpearon el suelo. La tierra se cimbró. Los cascos golpearon el suelo nuevamente, otro temblor. Cada vez que las patas del animal impactaban contra el piso, este cimbraba con mayor intensidad. La respiración de Rita se detuvo, el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, no importaba que tanto lo intentara, el oxígeno se negaba a entrar. Cayó de rodillas.

Tenía miedo.  
¿Iba a morir?

— ¡General! — Gritó Greg e intentó ir en su auxilio, pero se detuvo de golpe, a espaldas de Rita se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada completamente desnuda, sus grisáceos cabellos cubrían su pecho flácido.  
—Ira —habló la anciana, con voz tan pacífica que incluso Mycroft sintió miedo. —Esta es tu última oportunidad. Ven con nosotros y te prometo que no le haremos daño a tus acompañantes.  
Mycroft miró a la mujer y luego al ciervo, le tomó menos de un segundo darse cuenta: ellos, de alguna forma estaban controlando los elementos, ¿era realmente posible?  
Otro temblor, más fuerte, hizo a Greg perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces. Mycroft por poco tiene el mismo destino pero logró sostenerse de la agrietada pared.

—Ríndete —dijo la anciana y pasó sobre la chilena que aún luchaba por respirar, aunque con menos fuerza que minutos atrás, de pronto, dejó de moverse. Había muerto.  
—Oh, vaya, creo que ya no las hacen como antes —dijo la anciana sonriendo, mostrando su escasa dentadura. —Ya ni modo. —La nahual levantó la mano en dirección a Mycroft, el ciervo había detenido todos sus movimientos y con él, el mismo suelo. —Si vienes, dejaré vivir a ese hombre, de lo contrario…

Entonces, así como Rita, Lestrade comenzó a ahogarse, esto hizo enfurecer a Mycroft que, sin pensarlo, hizo uso de sus poderes, lanzando a ambos nahuales que chocaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a Greg, antes tendrían que matarlo.

 

Continuará…

 

…

Nota de la autora: 

Sí, ya sé, me tardé una eternidad en actualizar, en mi defensa… mmm. En realidad no tengo XD sí, tengo un montón de trabajo y poco tiempo, pero intentaré retomar mis fics.

Nota de la beta:   
¡Qué gran argumento para la demora, jajaja!


	23. Capítulo 22.- Cadena de flores paste I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal.

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

El que tiene mil nombres.

—

Capítulo 22.- Cadena de flores paste I

 

Sherlock ingresó al complejo del ejército blanco; dos horas después del secuestro de su hermano. Había cuerpos de soldados, pero solo el cadáver del general ruso presentaba señales de lucha; se puso en cuclillas para examinar el cuerpo de Nikolai. Tenía marcas de haber sido atacado por un animal, un felino grande, un jaguar, a juzgar por el pelo que se encontraba entre las manos del General, quien, hizo lo posible para separarse de la bestia que terminó por desgarrarle la tráquea. En cuanto a Rita, había muerto por asfixia, pero su cuerpo no mostraba signos de violencia. De toda esa masacre, solo dos habían logrado sobrevivir, uno era Lestrade y el otro, uno de los atacantes.

Laurel observaba impávida al asesino de sus camaradas. Un hombre fornido, moreno y con marcados rasgos indígenas. Tuvieron que prestarle ayuda médica; presentaba marcas de mordidas en el hombro derecho, además de un gran arañazo que le cubría desde la boca, pasando por el ojo (que por milagro no se vio comprometido), hasta perderse entre los mechones de cabello azabache.

—¿Dónde se llevaron a Holmes? —cuestionó la mujer, pero el nahual se había negado a pronunciar una sola palabra.

Alana Jones y Togashi Hideaki entraron en la habitación, ambos con expresiones serias y ojos destellantes de ira; uno de los responsables de las muertes de sus camaradas estaba bajo su custodia y no podían hacerle daño, si es que querían rescatar a Mycroft y a John. La venganza debía esperar.

—No quiere cooperar —dijo Laurel frustrada. Hideaki asintió con la cabeza, tal vez él podría hacer algo para sacarle información.  
—¿En verdad creen que torturarme hará la diferencia? —dijo el nahual sin mostrar expresión. —Los elites somos entrenados para soportar el dolor —el trio sintió llenarse de ira e impotencia, lo sabían. —Quiero ver a mi hermano. No hablaré a menos que sea en presencia de Itzamná.  
—No estás en posición de negocias. Eres basura, eres menos que basura —habló Alana a centímetros del rostro del hombre. —Hasta los tuyos te han abandonado.

El nahual sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza; sí, era nada, traicionó a su gente, a sus líderes, pero no a los actuales, no, había traicionado al Águila y al Lobo, ¿todo para qué? Por la promesa de algo que ellos no podían obtener.

—Fuera —Sherlock ingresó a la habitación sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, demasiado ocupados en su discusión.  
—¿Señor? —cuestionó el japonés.  
—Ahora —Laurel asintió con la cabeza, llevándose consigo a sus dos compañeros. Confiaba en Sherlock, si había alguien que pudiera sacarle información, aun del mismísimo demonio, ese era el Detective consultor.

El nahual ladeo la cabeza. Como todos los suyos, conocían la historia del Caballero Blanco, no necesitaba ser un genio (y él no se consideraba ni siquiera una persona lista), para saber que ese hombre alto y de mirada altiva, era el líder del ejercito blanco, algo así como su Mesías.

—Soy Xocoyotzin, nahual del oso —dijo con parsimonia. —Nuestra gente no es mala, hemos servido a Quetzalcóatl «a quien tú y los tuyos conocen como el Arcángel Gabriel», desde tiempos inmemoriales. Somos simples perros enviados para hacer el trabajo que otros no podrían hacer o correrían el riesgo de ser tentados por el mal —dejó escapar una risilla ante el desconcierto de Sherlock —. No tenemos alma, gracias a eso, no podemos caer en la tentación de los seres de bajo astral o de los demonios. Somos resistentes al dolor, ya que al carecer de un alma, nuestras emociones son solamente superficiales —suspiró —. Una maldición disfrazada de bendición —miró sus manos, ásperas, llenas de cicatrices y callos, tanto por el trabajo en el campo, como por su labor como nahual —. Somos seres vacíos, atrapados en una tela mugrienta, incapaces de percibir nuestro entorno. Somos criaturas viles que cometemos un acto atroz, tan solo por sentirnos un poco más vivos: robamos almas humanas y las unimos a nosotros; condenamos seres inocentes al sufrimiento eterno.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo observando a Xocoyotzin, tratando de descifrar el lugar donde se habían llevado a su hermano y a John.

—… yo no lo sabía, no tenía idea. Frida y Diego eran lideres magníficos, los mejores que hemos tenido —cerró los ojos —Si lo hubiéramos sabido… si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta… —hizo una pausa —Aquetzalli. Aquetzalli sabía, ella sabía, estoy seguro, ella es muy fiel a Tlecóatl, se cortaría la mano si así se lo ordenara.  
—¿Terminaste? —lo interrumpió Sherlock —¿Dónde llevaron a Ira y a Orgullo? —el nahual dejó caer los hombros, abatido, derrotado.  
—¿No lo entiendes? Ella me dejó vivir porque no represento una amenaza para su misión —dijo desesperado —. Soy un aviso para ustedes, pero sobre todo para Itzamná: Soy mejor que ustedes; mientras ustedes van, yo ya vine diez veces.

Sherlock levantó una ceja; si bien, el hombre ocultaba su desnudez gracias a los pantalones que le había dado alguno de los miembros del Ejército Blanco, permanecía descalzo. Holmes miró detenidamente los pies del nahual, callosos, maltratados; delataban una vida difícil, inhumana, pero nada fuera de lo normal para los estándares de los indígenas en México, donde todos ellos cargaban en hombros más años de los que en realidad tenían.  
El detective se puso en cuclillas, tomando uno de los pies mugrientos de Xocoyotzin; tomó un poco de ella y se levantó.

—¿Dónde estuvieron antes de atacar el complejo? —cuestionó el detective consultor.  
—Aquetzalli y Juana se hospedaron en un hotel cerca del Hyde Park, mientras que Miguel y yo nos quedamos en una casa abandonada, llena de grafitis y suciedad. Muchas almas habitan ahí. Tanto dolor, tanto odio y maldad, han hecho de ese lugar, una tierra mal… —guardó silencio, mirando a Sherlock, en sus ojos vio que el detective había llegado a la misma conclusión. —. Por eso no me mató. Esa es la razón por la que no eliminó al traidor, quiere que los lleve. Es una trampa.   
—Cierto, y tú, nos llevaras directo a ella —sentenció Sherlock.

 

…

 

Sebastian caminaba cauteloso por una de las calles que llevaban al centro de Londres, hacía más de veinte minutos que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, dobló en una esquina, internándose en un callejón, uno por donde él sabía, no transitaban personas y aguardó a que el desconocido diera la cara, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Frunció el ceño; era una mujer latina.

—Me impresionas, no cualquier ratoncillo se da cuenta del gato que lo caza —dijo la dama con voz fría. Sebastian la miró detenidamente; hermosa, pero con una mirada digna de un asesino: una igual. —Querido Avaricia, ven conmigo por las buenas y prometo no hacerte daño.  
Moran sonrió, burlón, cruel; sacó su arma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la mujer.

—Bien, será de la forma divertida…

 

…

Jim despertó desorientado, le dolía la cabeza; recordaba vagamente haber sido atacado por una anciana y un hombre que se había transformado en un venado que lo envistió aprovechando la distracción causada por contemplar aquel prodigio.  
Observó el lugar con detenimiento; una cueva precariamente iluminada por lámparas de emergencia estratégicamente repartidas por el lugar.

—Moriarty —el aludido sonrió al darse cuenta que no estaba solo. John, la mascota de Sherlock, Sebastian, una mujer de atemorizada mirada que se aferraba al buen doctor y, la persona que hizo que riera como el desquiciado que era: Mycroft Holmes, el Gobierno Británico, el hombre de Hielo, se encontraba en la misma celda asquerosa que él.  
—Oh, vaya, de pronto esta fiesta se puso interesante.

¿No importaba estar a punto de morir a manos de seres infernales en un ritual milenario? El ver el rostro derrotado de Mycroft y la angustia de Watson, era suficiente para que su futuro sufrimiento, valiera la pena.

Continuará…

 

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, falta poco para el final.


End file.
